<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silent Call by UnanticipatedRavenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232847">The Silent Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnanticipatedRavenclaw/pseuds/UnanticipatedRavenclaw'>UnanticipatedRavenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Wizarding History (Harry Potter), pureblood history</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnanticipatedRavenclaw/pseuds/UnanticipatedRavenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has just transferred into the DoMLE as an Investigative Analyst. She's meant to be the eyes that find connections between cases but she ends up finding an unexpected connection of her own. Join her as she navigates her new job, the potential of what could be, and discovering the long lost history of what blood purity in the Wizarding World really means. A veela-lite slow burn love story between Hermione and Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story starts in the summer of 2005, Hermione is 25  with no time turner age advancement and Draco turns 25 at the beginning of the story. I've tried to keep as much  cannon information as possible that relates to the entirety of the Wizarding world - those who have died in the war are indeed dead - but the epilogue and subsequent sequel/prequels have been ignored.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger approached the visitor entrance to the Ministry of Magic on a muggy Monday morning in late May with an iced coffee in one hand, a handbag at her elbow, and box of her personal effects tucked up under her other arm. She shifted slightly to squeeze through the door, placed her coffee on a small ledge, picked up the receiver and punched in the number. There was a brief pause in which Hermione though she might have entered the wrong digits but then the telephone rang and she was connected to a receptionist. After stating her business, a temporary badge was dispensed before the telephone box gave a worrisome little lurch at the start of its grinding decent. Hermione affixed the badge to her cream linen dress and rescued her coffee from its perch.  Normally she would have loo-flooed into the Atrium with the rest of the Ministry workers and headed up to The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures on Level Four; but as a newly minted Analyst for the Investigative Department within the Auror Office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, – oof she would need to abbreviate that – Hermione was required to present her wand to the main security office to update her security clearances. </p>
<p>She was entering her sixth year with the Ministry. After the conclusion of the War in 1998, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts for an additional year of tutelage and then entered a yearlong internship at the Ministry. In the summer of 2000 she began her work on House Elf reform before moving on to a few other areas within the Magical Creatures Department. It was by total accident that she stumbled upon a creature smuggling ring and after coordinating with the DoMLE for the last six months on a variety of cases she was offered an Analyst position with the ID. Hermione was excited for the change. Law reform had its benefits but she honestly missed the research and investigative work she did with the boys back in their school days. Would she go back and fight a war again, no. But a little excitement never hurt anyone, right? </p>
<p>The security desk and visitor’s waiting area came into view and Hermione shifted the box more comfortably on her hip. Without warning the lift came to a halt, tilted irregularly, and ejected her into the mostly empty room. Hermione gave an indignant squeal and the contents of her box rattled loudly, threatening to spill out into the floor. She managed to right herself before landing face first and after huffing a curl out of her face she approached the desk. </p>
<p>“Mind the lift” the little old witch called out rather belatedly, not lifting her eyes from the papers in front of her.</p>
<p>Hermione tamped down her annoyance by clearing her throat and plastering on a smile. She looked at the woman’s badge and greeted her pleasantly, “Good morning, Muriel. I need to update my security clearance please.” </p>
<p>Muriel took a moment to quill in an answer on the crossword in her Dailey Prophet before waving the feather end towards a hallway to Hermione’s left, “Down the hall third door on the right, ‘Security Clearance’.” </p>
<p>Hermione’s need to be polite compelled her to speak, “Thank you, Muriel; happy Monday”. </p>
<p>When Muriel failed to respond Hermione turned and made her way down the hall.  She located the aforementioned third door on the right labeled ‘Security Clearance’ and walked through the open door. It was an unremarkable one room office with single pimple faced wizard who couldn’t be more than 19 sitting at a rather large desk for the space. </p>
<p>At Hermione’s appearance, he quickly removed his feet from his desk and sat up straight, “NaAH-“. His voice involuntarily pitched. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Name and wand please.”</p>
<p>Hermione hid a smirk by turning and placing her drink on the table and box on the guest chair by the door. She removed her wand from the hidden compartment in her hand bag and handed it over to the wizard, “Hermione Granger, upgrading from Level Four to Level Two.” She mentally noted that is nametag read Brian. </p>
<p>The young wizard took her wand and placed it in the identification machine which read out its make up in a prim female voice, “10 3/4 inches, vine wood, dragon heart string.” He compared the read out to a sheet of parchment he had pulled out of a stack, removed her wand from the identification machine and placed it in a secondary machine. The wizard then plundered through a drawer that looked like an odd assortment of ministry identification pins. After a few moments he pulled one out and retrieved her wand from the secondary machine. He nervously cleared his throat before speaking “Alright Miss Granger, you are all set. Your wand signature has been updated with your new clearance from Four to Two. And here is your department identification pin. Any other clearance materials will be assigned to you in your new department. I’ll take our temporary entrance badge; congratulations on your promotion.” </p>
<p>Hermione removed the temporary badge and placed it on his desk before taking her wand as well as her new pin, “Thank you so much, Brian. Have a pleasant Monday.” She affixed her new pin near the collar of her dress and placed her wand back into her purse. Box and coffee back in hand, she made her way back out to the reception area and then through to the Atrium of the Ministry. Queuing up for a lift, she checked her watch. Only 7:45 am, plenty of time to make her way up to Level Two. She waited for two groups ahead of her to go and was at the front of the line for the next lift when she heard her name being shouted from the floos. </p>
<p>“HERMIONE!” </p>
<p>She paused and turned to see Harry and Ron across the Atrium. Harry was politely parting the sea of ministry workers, “Pardon,” “Thank you ever so much” “Good Morning” and it didn’t taken them long to catch up to her. </p>
<p>Harry took the box out of her hands and ushered Hermione into the lift while Ron flashed his Auror credentials to the rest of the crowd, “So sorry folks, official Auror business, you’ll have to wait for the next lift.” There were disgruntled murmurs as Ron stepped into the lift as well, shut the gate and pressed the button for Level Two.</p>
<p>It was just like old time, “Was that strictly necessary?” She asked them seriously.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the lift Ron smiled cheekily, “Oh come on now, ‘Mione. What’s the point of being high profile with a clearance when you can’t use it every so often?”</p>
<p>“Every so often? Is that so? And how many times have you used the ‘Auror business’ excuse to cut the lift lines?” </p>
<p>“Not THAT often; Aurors Honor” Ron replied and solemnly lifted his hand and made a cross motion over his heart.</p>
<p>Hermione snorted into her iced coffee, his humor was always infectious, “Oh come off it Ron, there is no such thing as an ‘Aurors Honor’.” </p>
<p>“Harry got free coffee at the Leaky this morning. You gonna bust his chops too?”</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyebrows shot up and she turned her attention to Harry, “Oh did he now?”</p>
<p>Harry made a face at Ron, “It’s not like I ASKED for free coffee. The new girl minding the bar refused to take my money. You’re just mad Susan wasn’t there so you could get YOUR free coffee.”</p>
<p>Her attention was now back squarely on Ron, “Susan? Susan who?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Ron used the edge of his light weight utility jacket to rub an imaginary spot off of his wand. </p>
<p>“Susan Bones” Harry supplied.</p>
<p>Hermione gasped in surprise, “YOU’VE BEEN GETTING FREE COFFEE FROM SUSAN BONES?!?”</p>
<p>Ron replaced his wand in its holster and rubbed the back of his neck, “… maybe?”</p>
<p>“How long has this been going on?”</p>
<p>“A few weeks” interjected Harry helpfully. <br/>
“A FEW WEEKS?!” Hermione smacked Ron on the shoulder, “And you didn’t think to tell me? You’ve had a crush on her for ages!” </p>
<p>Ron looked at her sheepishly and shrugged, “Didn’t want to jinx it.”</p>
<p>The lift came to a halt and Ron hastily opened the gate and exited. </p>
<p>Hermione followed, “Well I hope, for your sake, that it works out. If you want me to put in a good word, I’m happy to.” She turned towards Harry who now flanked her other side, “So, when are we going to set Gin on the new girl?”</p>
<p>“Ginny gets home from the first summer training session this Friday. Do we really need to though, I like going to the Leaky Cauldron.”</p>
<p>Ron gave a giggle, “We’ve not permanently been banned from anywhere, I’m sure it will be fine.”</p>
<p>Harry heaved a sigh and Hermione and Ron laughed as they passed by the Wizengamont Administrative Services as well as the Improper Use of Magic Office and entered the Auror Office. Though Hermione had visited multiple times over the years, Ron took the opportunity to give her the lay of the land.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the most important division of the DoMLE, The Auror Office.” The office itself was split into two sections with a medium size reception area between the two. The area on the left looked like a muggle police station, “this is, of course, where the main wizarding public comes to pay fines, make statements, etcetera.” He pointed to a hallway off where there were cells, “Those are our holding cells for your basic law breakers staying here on temporary accommodations.” He then pushed through another, “Through here is the bullpen for the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, your basic lackeys.” </p>
<p>There was a cackle of drunken laughter from a holding cell and a good natured exclamation of protest from the few MLEs on duty. Harry rolled his eyes, “Come on hot-shot, let’s get moving!”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright!” Ron turned them back towards the reception area and pushed through double doors on the right that read ‘Authorized Personnel Only’. He rapped on the door with his knuckles as they went through, “that’s us!”</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry shared an eye roll.</p>
<p>Beyond those double doors was your basic office, though fairly modern considering the antiquated nature of the wizarding world, with an open floor plan. Ron paused at the door way, “These front desks here are for departmental admins.” He walked them through to the middle of the room, “The desks behind them are for Junior Aurors and the like.” Ron then motioned to a bank of offices on the left, “Over there are your Witch Watchers. This far back wall is for Sr. Aurors and Hit Wizards; that’s us” and he motioned to Harry and himself. “Robards’ office is in that back corner over there between the Watchers and us.” He then led Hermione over to the bank of offices on the right wall, “And this is where our Investigators are. And your office,” He directed them over to an office near the corner between the Investigators and the Hit Wizards, “is right here.” There was a name plate on the door that simply said ‘Investigative Analyst’.</p>
<p>Hermione walked in and Harry followed behind with her box and placed it on her empty desk. Ron made himself comfortable in her guest chair. She was pulling things out of her box and placing them around the room when there was a swell of noise from the main entrance. Hermione checked her watch, 8:05 am. The general bustle of a Monday morning continued until Robards exited his office and gathered everyone into the Auror Bullpen. </p>
<p>“Morning everyone! We had an excellent weekend. The Watchers were able to detain a serial shoplifter out of Wimbourne, a team of Junior Aurors handled security detail for the Minster without issue, and I received word just this morning that our A Team was able to retrieve the dark artifact from France and will be returning in a few days after they finish their debriefing there.” There was a general whoop of excitement and Robards had to settle the crowd, “Yes, yes, you can all celebrate later. Lastly, I’d like to introduce our newest addition, Miss Hermione Granger. Granger here inadvertently came across a creature smuggling ring and due to her sharp eyes she was able to work with us for the past six month to get the perpetrators. We’ve brought her on to review cases and see if she can noodle out any other connections or oddities. She’ll be working on higher profile cases for now but as her workload evens out she’ll be taking on more cases.” </p>
<p>Robards closed the meeting and Hermione was greeted by numerous members of the department before she was led back to her office by the department head. He had a stack of folders with him and they were placed on her desk after they entered her office. He also placed a DoMLE badge on top of the stack “Here is your credential in the event that you need to do any field work. Well get you set up with some basic training as well. These should keep you busy in the mean time, Granger. When you are done with them let me know, there are plenty where those came from.” He tapped a finger on the files and exited her office, gathering the senior Aurors and Hit Wizards on his way back to his own office for a secondary meeting. </p>
<p>Hermione put the files aside and finished unpacking her box. Her potted iris went on the bookshelf, along with a few pictures of her family and friends. A custom name plate found its home on her desk along with her quill kit and wax seal. Once everything was in its place she turned her attention to the stack of cases, fished out a pair of reading glasses from her purse and began perusing. The boys poked their heads in around lunch time and persuaded her to eat with them in the ministry cafeteria. She made a note to put an alarm in her day to remind herself of lunch and quitting time. It wouldn’t do to get too absorbed in her work so early. </p>
<p>The trio sat down at a small table with their selected lunches. “So, ‘Mione, find anything interesting yet?” Ron asked around a mouthful of sandwich.</p>
<p>Hermione stabbed a piece of lettuce out of her salad and poked it in Ron’s direction, “Does Susan know you talk with your mouth full?” </p>
<p>Ron swallowed thickly, “I’m always on my best behavior around her, thank you very much.” </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Hermione countered and ate her bite of salad, swallowing before she continued, “And how long do you think you will be able to keep that up before she catches on?” </p>
<p>A snigger from Harry and a scowl from Ron was all the answer she got. </p>
<p>“You’ve not been out with us in ages, Hermione.” Harry came to Ron’s rescue, “We’re getting the whole team together later this week to celebrate the win in France. Come see for yourself then.” </p>
<p>“Pubs are not my thing.” Hermione said flatly.</p>
<p>“Maybe not for your last department, but you’re a DoMLE now, besides, everyone will expect you to be there.” Ron cajoled. </p>
<p>Hermione took another bite of her lunch and considered the options. Would going to a pub with a few old friends really be that bad? Maybe not, and it HAD been a while since she enjoyed some time away from the office and her own flat. </p>
<p>“Ok, fine, I’ll go but I’m not getting pissed. Just a drink or two and then home for me.”</p>
<p>Neither boy replied but she had to duck out of the way of their high five. </p>
<p>-Boys-</p>
<p>Lunch was quickly over and Hermione headed back up to Level Two while Harry and Ron went out on department business. She set an alarm to remind her of the end of the day and her afternoon was filled with reading reports. When she came across something that piqued her interest she would jot it down on a spare piece of parchment. By the time her alarm sounded indicating the end of the day, she had neat little rows of parchment notes plastered to her wall with a sticking charm. Nothing remarkable yet but little things: artifact types, regions, clusters of dates, etc. She marked her place in the folder and tidied the stack on her desk preparing to go. She took one last look at her stickied notes, grabbed her purse and left for the day.</p>
<p>Hermione was able to exit the Ministry as she normally would, through the floos, into the Whitehall loos, and then walking to her apartment in Aria House just a few streets over. Though the Grangers lacked the substantial historic wealth of the oldest wizarding families, Hermione was not destitute. Both her parents came from upper middle class families, well situated and educated. Their dental practice had flourished for years and despite the year long… vacation… they took to Australia, the Trust they set up for Hermione had been undisturbed. So at 21, just a few months into her position with the Department of Magical Creatures, she found herself with a considerable nest egg, a brand new flat near the Ministry, and two doting parents keen on rebuilding their relationship with their daughter.  </p>
<p>She loved her apartment; it was clean, bright, and provided all the cultural stimuli she could ask for. Not only was the apartment near The National Gallery, but the building also housed the Playhouse Theater and was just a short walk from both the White Hall and Victoria Embankment Gardens. Despite the hubbub of the city around her, the apartment was quiet, thank you magic, and tranquil. Hermione let herself into her flat, dropped her bag and keys by the door, slipped off her nude colored pumps, made her way into the bedroom to change, and proceeded to enjoy a relaxing evening at home.</p>
<p>~ * ~<br/>
Her second day was much like her first; filled with reading and note taking. The bustle of the department didn’t bother her; she was mostly able to tune the noise out. Her other coworkers were kind and she found herself fitting in well, despite it being a male heavy department. By the end of day two she had met nearly everyone and could easily place their desks or offices. The only people she hadn’t met were the “A Team”, as Robards had put it, and she assumed that they must have occupied the two offices cattycorner to her own as they had remained dark in her time in the office. She had meant to ask Harry and Ron who they were but had been unable to pin them down after their lunch on Monday.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Wednesday that she came across something of true interest in her work; there had been a few reports from various Aurors about jewelry with blue stones. Some had gone missing, others had been found, some had been reported as dark, even the types of jewelry were different; there was nothing similar about the cases other than the blue stones. Hermione found herself chatting with one of the Junior Aurors about his report when there was a well of excitement that bubbled up in the room. Hermione looked up to see a crowed of workers had formed near the doors.</p>
<p>“Hey there ‘A Team’” Hermione noted a tinge of teasing sarcasm in the greeting. </p>
<p>“Milked that Paris trip long enough?”</p>
<p>“Looking a little tan there, how many days did you spend on the beach?”</p>
<p>“Next time take me, eh?”</p>
<p>“A MONTH long assignment, I think that’s a record!”</p>
<p>“Welcome back to the real world”</p>
<p>“Got a pile of paperwork with your names on it”</p>
<p>There were laughs and slaps on the back and finally the crowed cleared to reveal none other than Neville Longbottom and – Draco Malfoy?</p>
<p>Neville and DRACO were the ‘A Team’? Hermione didn’t even know that Draco worked for the DoMLE. All three of them had returned with a handful of others to finish their schooling at Hogwarts, they had even interned at the Ministry at the same time, Hermione choosing to sample of a variety of programs, Neville had gone directly into the DoMLE, but she had lost track of Draco. Their paths crossed some when she was doing law reform and his house had held a seat so she assumed he worked with the Wizengamot. She hadn’t seen or heard of him in the last six months she had been liaising with the DoMLE.</p>
<p>It was like Draco could tell she was thinking about him because his focus shifted from the Watcher he was talking to and started scanning the room. Hermione quickly averted her gaze and tried to continue her conversation with the Junior Auror about the blue gems. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her heart gave an involuntary thud. </p>
<p>What on earth?</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and she took a surreptitious glace out of the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>Draco had ended his conversation and was now standing casually in the center of the room with a thoughtful look aimed right at her. </p>
<p>Hermione tried again to divert her attention back to the jewelry but tripped over her words in a fluster. Her gaze kept shifting back to Draco. </p>
<p>The Junior Auror looked up at her, “Are you ok Granger?”</p>
<p>“Uhm…” Was her inelegant reply.</p>
<p>Draco’s thoughtful look had morphed into a slow lazy smile and he meandered towards the Junior Auror and Hermione.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, Malfoy.” The Junior Auror said when he realized Draco was joining them. </p>
<p> Draco glanced at the Junior Auror briefly, “Thanks Harris, it’s good to be back” and then turned his attention back to Hermione fully with a simple, “Hey, Granger.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Special shout out to tt76 who was the first commenter on this story, I hope you enjoy the chapter :-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco glanced at the Junior Auror briefly, “Thanks Harris, it’s good to be back” and then turned his attention back to Hermione fully with a simple, “Hey, Granger.”</p>
<p>Hermione got a closer look at the man in front of her and couldn’t get her tongue to work. The random comment from earlier was right. He was more tan than usual and it made his grey eyes appear blue. For all intents and purposes he did look like he had just returned from a month long holiday in the French Riviera. Relaxed, rested, and well dressed in a crisp fitted white button up shirt, khaki trousers and matching leather accessories. </p>
<p>She swallowed thickly, “Hi” </p>
<p>Well that sounded dumb. </p>
<p>She quickly collected her senses, “I guess I should say ‘Welcome back’, though I didn’t know you worked with the DoMLE.”</p>
<p>That was a little better.</p>
<p>Draco continued to smile warmly at her, “For the last three years actually, but I don’t take many domestic cases and I try and stay out of the press. I heard through my communications with headquarters that you would be joining our team. I suppose I owe you a welcome as well. Your work this year has been remarkable. I’m looking forward to seeing what else you can come up with now that we have you here full time.”</p>
<p>Hermione was still unsure how to process being under the full attention of Draco Malfoy but thankfully her brain and mouth were finally working as a single unit again, “Thank you, its only day three but I already have some leads.”</p>
<p>Junior Auror Harris, who had been watching their interaction, discreetly cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Hermione started slightly, “Harris and I were just discussing one of his cases. I’m following a hunch on some blue stones.” She was once again drawn to the unusual crystalline blue hue of his eyes.</p>
<p>“I hope it fleshes out to something interesting for you.”</p>
<p>“MALFOY!” Draco finally broke his gaze and turned to Robards who was calling from his office across the bullpen.</p>
<p>“Be sure to let me know if you need any help.” And with an infinitesimal nod he turned and strode off across the office. </p>
<p>Hermione quickly wrapped up her conversation with Harris and made her way back to her office. She sat and idly shuffled papers as she collected her thoughts. </p>
<p>What in Merlin’s Magical World was THAT all about? Being completely derailed by a man, Draco Malfoy of all people, at work no less. Ugh. Not that there was ANYTHING wrong with Malfoy. Hermione had been a key witness in his trial and subsequent acquittal. They had worked amiably enough in their “8th” year and with her law reform projects. She held absolutely no animosity towards him but up until about 5 minutes ago he had never once crossed her “hot guy” radar or ever made her “would date him” list. But there he was, making her react in all SORTS of ways. </p>
<p>Hermione let out an irritated sniff. This just simply wouldn’t do; the fact that he was now firmly in the “co-worker” column made him ineligible for anything other than the “friend” column. Her hormones or libido or whatever would just have to get over it. Maybe it was time for a date. It had been a while since Hermione had been on one and Ginny was always trying to set her up with someone new. She made a mental note to ask the next time she saw her. </p>
<p>With an aggressive flick of parchment Hermione set out to focus her attention on work when Robards office door opened and the sound of male laughter caused her to look up again. Malfoy strode down the back wall of offices, collected Neville on his way and rounded into one of the offices that had been empty the past few days. He took a seat at the desk and Hermione realized she had a clear shot through her window and his into his office. </p>
<p>Well shit. </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Hermione spent Thursday resolved to focus on her work – and not Malfoy. </p>
<p>She went through all the case files she had found with the mention of blue stones and clarified with the involved Aurors about the hue, cuts, etc. of each one – and not at all comparing them mentally to Malfoy’s eyes. </p>
<p>So far there were no similarities in the gems - and she was doing a crap job ignoring Malfoy when he kept roaming around the office and perching himself in spots that were clearly in her view like some overgrown man bird. </p>
<p>Some stones had been lighter, others darker, almost black, some had even been opalescent – and was it really necessary for him to always have his sleeves rolled up like that? </p>
<p>Frustrated, she gathered her notes on a parchment, stuck it on her wall and went home. </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Friday morning, Hermione fortified herself with her favorite button front black dress and an iced coffee. She breezed through the Atrium and up the lifts to Level Two, strengthening her resolve with every step that today there would be no more foolish mooning over Malfoy.</p>
<p>He was propped up on the main reception desk with a file in his hand, seemingly waiting for someone. </p>
<p>Certainly not her. </p>
<p>She gave him a tight polite smile and kept her pace towards the entrance. </p>
<p>Draco peeled himself off the desk and intercepted her at the door, opening it for her, “Morning, Granger.”</p>
<p>Hermione paused for a moment before proceeding through, “Thank you, Malfoy and good morning to you as well.” </p>
<p>She thought he would turn back and take his spot back up at the reception desk. </p>
<p>But no, he walked with her all the way into her office, “I noticed you popped out of here quick last night and I didn’t get the chance to get you this.”</p>
<p>Hermione sat her purse on her desk and fished her glasses out while he flopped the file on her desk and made himself quite comfortable in her guest chair. She put her purse in a drawer and looked at him over the top rim of her glasses before shifting her attention to the file, pulling it towards herself.  </p>
<p>“I ran into a dead end with my blue gems yesterday and decided to just wait and put fresh eyes on my files today.” She gave him another look and opened the file, “What do you have for me then?”</p>
<p>“A case I worked two years ago out of Luxembourg. Their royal family comes from an old magical line that died out hundreds of years ago and where as they are as muggle as can be, a vast majority of their jewelry is still imbued with old magic. A series of necklaces went missing but… mysteriously returned a few days later.”</p>
<p>Hermione flipped a page and gasped. There before her were pictures of three necklaces, all with blue stones, each matching a different description of the cases she had been looking at the day before. With a flick of her wrist she summoned her stickied note to compare. </p>
<p>“These nearly all match: a large light blue crystal, aquamarines of varied sizes, this one here was specifically missing blue opals like this necklace here has…” She looked up at Malfoy with shock and sat back in her chair, “What do you think this all means? How did your investigation go?” </p>
<p>“Luxemburg doesn’t have its own ministry and the magical line the jewelry is from originated here in England. As such, our Ministry has taken on the responsibility for the protection and upkeep of the items. But the royal family does not know they come from magic nor that their jewelry is truly special in any way. That’s why there was a delay in our Ministry getting the information. When we found out that the items were missing… and then subsequently returned, I was tasked with the investigation along with an expert in Goblin made jewelry and the Muggle Artifacts office. Together we went and concluded that the items in question were indeed still the authentic items, the enchantments are in place, and nothing nefarious was added.”</p>
<p>“Weird” </p>
<p>“That’s what we thought, but we couldn’t raise any issues without setting off alarms. So we chalked it up to “must have  been misplaced” and then you waltzed in and blew my two year old cold case wide open in two days.”</p>
<p>Hermione felt the urge to squirm under his gaze before jumping out of her chair, retrieving the other case files, and laying them out on her desk. She began flipping through them rapidly, jotting down notes and sending the notes to one of the blank walls.</p>
<p>“Whatcha doin’, Granger?” Draco teased.</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t even look up, “Putting the reports in chronological order so we can establish a time line –“ she suddenly stopped and pushed her glasses up on top of her head, “Or is this where I turn the case back over to the Aurors and you all take over?” She sat back down dejectedly.</p>
<p>Draco actually laughed out loud, “There is no precedent to follow. Your position is brand spanking new. Robards made it up specifically for you. It was the only way we could get you into the department and bypass the majority of the field training. Watchers and Investigators are typically MLE first and you already know that Aurors and Hit Wizards go through the Junior training program first.”</p>
<p>“Oh” Hermione was a bit flabbergasted. </p>
<p>“So, this is your chance to figure out exactly how involved you want to be with the cases you link together.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Hermione looked around and the files on her desk. </p>
<p>“I tell you what. I’ve got another debriefing with Robards this afternoon. Let’s get the timeline put together and I’ll present it to him while you put eyes on some other cases. We’ll see what he says.”</p>
<p>Hermione flashed Malfoy a relived smile, “sounds good”, she stood with a renewed sense of purpose, “Now, what came first, the missing necklaces or the gems.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>The pair worked together for the majority of the morning piecing together all the cases. Their work even caught the attention of some of the other Aurors. Once the moving pieces were all slotted together Hermione copied it over to a parchment for Malfoy’s meeting. <br/>“Thanks, for this” Draco held up the paperwork as he stood to take his leave, “Robards is going to be really impressed.”</p>
<p>She shrugged and gave him a small smile, “Happy to help.” </p>
<p>He flashed her a Malfoy smirk and left her office. </p>
<p>Hermione had barely started to sort and organize the mess they had made before Harry and Ron barged in.</p>
<p>“You and Malfoy looked pretty cozy in here this morning. What have you been working on?” Ron teased.</p>
<p>“I think sitting on opposite sides of a desk is the opposite of cozy, Ronald. But for your information, I’ve been following up on a hunch about some blue gems all week and it turns out the cases might be related to one he worked on a few years ago.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyebrows shot up, “Really? Damn Hermione, we knew you were an overachiever… but did you really have to go cracking cold cases in your first week?”</p>
<p>Hermione laughed, “Don’t tease. I didn’t do it on purpose!”</p>
<p>“Well, come on, let’s go eat,” Ron suggested, “You must have worked up an appetite and I don’t want to wait too late to eat cause its pub night.” </p>
<p>~ * ~ </p>
<p>Once again the three friends found themselves at the small table in the ministry cafeteria. </p>
<p>“You ARE coming to pub night, Right?” Ron asked Hermione.</p>
<p>Hermione had been considering the idea of pub night all week and it was beginning to grow on her, “I suppose so.” </p>
<p>“Great! It should be a right proper one too. Lots to celebrate: Malfoy and Neville’s return, you joining the department and cracking a case already –“</p>
<p>“Ginny returning from training camp” Harry added.</p>
<p>“Speaking of Malfoy and Neville,” Hermione started as her curiosity had finally gotten the best of her, “How on earth did they end up partnered together as the ‘A Team’?”</p>
<p>Harry and Ron laughed but Harry explained, “They aren’t usually paired. You know Neville has a thing for plants. Well this case in France Malfoy just finished up was about an illegal grower of some rare plant. Malfoy had been there the better part of a month laying the ground work so that Neville could come in at the end and do his thing.”</p>
<p>Ron swallowed a large bite of food, “Because Malfoy takes all the high profile foreign cases he doesn’t have a set partner, he rotates out different specialists based on his needs. I think everyone has had a turn as part of the ‘A Team’.”</p>
<p>Well that explained a lot.</p>
<p>Hermione spent her afternoon alternating between reviewing case files and waiting for Robard’s door to open. At five on the dot Ron busted out of his office and started encouraging them all to meet at the Leaky Cauldron. </p>
<p>“Oi, ‘Mione!” Ron went so far as to whistle shrilly at her, “You too, pack it up! We want to make sure we get the good tables in the back!” </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>When the Aurors office set their mind to a pub night out, they didn’t waste any time. By 5:30 pm a good portion of the department had set up shop at the prime tables in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was nursing a glass of Berry Ocky and surprisingly enjoying the banter between her new co-workers. Their numbers grew after Ginny arrived with the majority of her teammates in tow and some of the young female ministry workers got word the Aurors would be out that evening. The festivities were in full swing when Draco and Neville finally arrived. They were greeted with a large cheer and drinks. </p>
<p>Ron gave his signature shrill whistle to quiet the crowd, “Tonight we celebrate A Team wrapping up another case!”</p>
<p>There was a celebratory shout and everyone took a drink.</p>
<p>Ron continued, “We are also celebrating the DoMLE getting the best damn new member the Ministry had to offer!”</p>
<p>There were more cheers in Hermione’s honor and she felt a blush rise as all eyes were on her. She particularly felt Malfoy’s rather intense gaze as he toasted her. </p>
<p>“AND THE END OF THE HARPIES SUMMER TRAINING!” Harry loudly added.</p>
<p>There was a mix of cheers, boos, and laughter before the party resumed.</p>
<p>Hermione felt momentarily lost. Harry and Ginny were snogging, ew. Ron was up at the bar flirting with Susan, ew. She had yet been able to catch up with Neville since Wednesday but Hannah had come out from behind the bar and they were across the room already being pulled into a group for a chat. She had been lost track of Malfoy after he too wandered towards the bar. Her wine was almost gone and she and contemplated getting another one versus leaving early. </p>
<p>Ginny must not have been heavily involved in her snogging session as she appeared because she pulled away from Harry and called out to Hermione, “Don’t you even dare think about leaving early, we’ve not got to visit at all!”</p>
<p>Hermione laughed, “yes well, you’ve been visiting with Harry’s tonsils and left me hanging!”</p>
<p>Ginny pulled herself away from Harry and wrapped her friend in a hug. “Well tonsil quidditch is over; Harry and I can play that any time. It’s not every day the Brightest Witch of Our Age starts a new job!”</p>
<p>“And she cracked a two year old cold case in her first week.” Harry supplied.</p>
<p>“No way!” Ginny cried, “really?” </p>
<p>“I guess you could say that. I think I just got lucky.” Hermione replied modestly. </p>
<p>“Well the DoMLE is lucky to have you; you’ll be running the place before you know it!” </p>
<p>“Ginny!” protested Hermione, “I appreciate the sentiment but I doubt I’ll be running the place any time soon, if ever.” </p>
<p>Ginny shrugged, “Mark my words; Kingsley is grooming you to become Minister for Magic one day. A vast majority of our Ministers have come out of the Auror office. It’s just a matter of time.”</p>
<p>Hermione was saved from having to protest further because Ron had returned and Neville and Hannah finally made it their way. </p>
<p>“There you all are!” Ginny commanded, “We need to have our own toast.” She saw that Hermione’s drink was nearly empty, “Oh but Hermione is almost out and we are missing The Ferret. Where did he get off to anyway?” Ginny turned away from the group to try and get a better view of the bar to locate Malfoy. “No doubt getting pounced on by some prissy bimbo at the bar.” </p>
<p>From behind Hermione, someone placed their hand on her back. Hermione looked over her left shoulder and was slightly surprised to see Malfoy smiling down at her handing her another wine. She accepted the proffered drink with a thanks and he slotted in next to her at the table to round out their party. Quarters were tight and she tried her best to ignore the smell of his cologne and the feel of his shoulder brushing hers.</p>
<p>Ginny brought her attention back to the table and caught the tail end of their interaction. Hermione knew that Ginny would interrogate her later about it, “There you are Ferret, good of you to finally join us.”</p>
<p>Draco smirked, “I am to please, Weaselette.” He flourished his drink at her before taking a sip. </p>
<p>Ferret… Weaselette? Hermione rifled through her memories of past pub nights. When did Malfoy get so chummy with her group? Had it really be so long since she went out with them? </p>
<p>Harry took the lead this time, “To Draco and Malfoy, congrats on a case closed and welcome back to the real world”</p>
<p>“Here here!” </p>
<p>“To Hermione, congrats on your position, we are very lucky to have you.”</p>
<p>“Here here!”</p>
<p>“To Ginny, congrats on finishing another training session with the Harpies and best of luck this next season.”</p>
<p>“Here here!”</p>
<p>The friends drank and fell into easy conversation. It didn’t take long before Hermione’s curiosity got the better of her. She turned slightly to Malfoy, “So, how was your conversation with Robards?”</p>
<p>Draco placed his tumbler of fire whisky on the table and angled towards Hermione, “He was very impressed and would like us to continue to work together. Said you can keep reviewing other cases in your down time but this should take priority. So what do you say?”</p>
<p>Hermione was so excited about the prospects of being assigned her first case that she momentarily forgot her attraction to the man in question and turned fully towards him, “Yes! I absolutely want to keep working on the case!”</p>
<p>Draco gave her his signature lazy smile and clinked his glass against hers, “Welcome to the A Team, Granger.”<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note, I am not French and I used a translator for that section. My apologies if its not accurate or grammatically correct. </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco gave her his signature lazy smile and clinked his glass against hers, “Welcome to the A Team, Granger.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Despite their strong start, the gathered group broke apart before it got too late. Neville and Hannah retired to their apartment above the Leaky; Ron agreed to hang out and wait to walk Susan to her apartment further into Diagon Alley when her shift was over. Draco had left after only one glass of Fire Whiskey. Hermione’s swore she could still feel the press of his hand against her back from when he had taken his leave. Not quite a hug  - but also not the high five she was frequently cajoled into by Ron and Harry. </p>
<p>Ginny had insisted that Hermione come to brunch the next morning, and so that’s how Hermione found herself sitting across from a very inquisitive witch at the long dining table at Grimmauld Place with a cup of strong tea.</p>
<p>“So, you and Malfoy, eh?” Ginny cut straight to the chase. </p>
<p>Hermione took a long swig of tea, “This case should be interesting, I’m excited to do some more research about the magical lineage of the jewelry.”</p>
<p>“That’s not at all what I was talking about and you know it,” countered Ginny.</p>
<p>“Then you will have to be more specific” </p>
<p>“Don’t be obtuse, Hermione, it doesn’t suite you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to tell you, Ginny. I’ve been in the department a week, and I’ve had approximately three interactions with Malfoy in as many days. We are now assigned to the same case. So, for the lack of a better phrase, ‘Case Closed’.”</p>
<p> Ginny changed tactics, “So you mean to tell me that you don’t have the hots for Malfoy at all and that you have no desire to snog his face off?”</p>
<p>“Uhm…”</p>
<p>Ginny’s smirk rivaled Malfoy’s, “That’s what I thought. Look, if you are really truly not ready to talk about it, that’s fine. But I’ll leave you with this nugget of information: In the entire three years that Malfoy has been a part of our social circle, he has not once… ever… purchased a drink for a single witch. Buying rounds for the group, sure, but he’s practically made it a point to never entertain any of the women that flirt with him at any of the bars we’ve ever been. Not once has he ever introduced us to any witch. He’s never been spotted in the papers with anyone, ever.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it was nothing,” Hermione reasoned, “A celebratory drink about the case, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“And all I’m saying is that it was obvious to me that he looks at you and treats you differently than other witches; co-workers or otherwise.”</p>
<p>Harry took that moment to shuffle into the kitchen, still in lounge wear with hair askew. “Trying to convince Hermione that she’s going to be the next Madam Malfoy?” He asked thickly through a yawn</p>
<p>“HARRY!” Hermione gently rested her forehead flat on the table, “not you too?”</p>
<p>The wizard shrugged and sat heavily into a chair, “True or not, I told Ginny to leave it alone. Malfoy’s an odd bird when it comes to witches. I can’t say I blame him though. He comes from one of the richest families in the Wizarding world and is the last of Malfoys and Blacks – other than Teddy - not that any of pure blood tripe matters – but there are plenty of witches that would take advantage. He’s had to be careful.”</p>
<p>Hermione sat back up and put her hands up in surrender, “Fine, do I find him attractive, yes.”</p>
<p>“HA!” interjected, Ginny.</p>
<p>“BUT, do I plan on doing anything about it, no. It’s a silly school girl crush.”</p>
<p>“You are a 25 year old woman,“ Ginny deadpanned.</p>
<p>“I’m serious. It’s just because I’ve not seen him in a few years; no different than the first time we saw all the guys in a new light after their first big growth spurt. After a few weeks, I’ll get used to being around him and things will go back to normal.”</p>
<p>Ginny looked doubtful and pointed a finger at her, “Famous last words.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Famous last words indeed. </p>
<p>Hermione spent the Majority of her Sunday successfully ignoring any thoughts of Draco Malfoy. She went to the shop for groceries, she met up with her mum for an afternoon tea, and she spent the evening soaking in her tub and reading.  It was the conclusion to a perfect week and weekend. </p>
<p>In fact, she didn’t start to get a little nervous about seeing Malfoy again until Monday morning when she was flipping through her wardrobe looking for something to wear. Too tight - too low cut - too green - too frilly – too silky everything she pulled out screamed “I would like to be the next Madam Malfoy, please take me back to your manor and have your way with me.” A second flip through her work clothes and she finally settle on a peach tweed skirt and demure floral blouse. </p>
<p>It would have to do – it was stupid to worry anyway – Malfoy probably wouldn’t even notice. </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Hermione stepped into the main reception area and let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. It was thankfully… disappointingly?.. devoid of Malfoy. Pushing through to the Auror Office, Hermione noticed it was slightly more abuzz with activity than the previous Monday. She was just retrieving her glasses from her purse when there was a knock on her open door, slightly startled, she looked up.</p>
<p>“Morning, Granger.”It was Malfoy, of course it was Malfoy, in a pair of light grey pants and a fitted navy button up looking all sorts of comfortable leaning in her doorway. </p>
<p>Hermione reminded herself to act natural, “Good Morning, Malfoy.” She saw Robards coming out of his office for the morning meeting and rose to grab the case file they had been working on last week, “How are you today?” </p>
<p>That was normal, right? </p>
<p>Draco didn’t respond right away so she turned to look his direction. He was giving her that same steady look he tended to throw her direction. When the silence had nearly reached the awkward point he smirked at her, “I’m just peachy”. </p>
<p>Peachy? </p>
<p>“You might want to get that checked out, I didn’t think that ‘Peachy’ was standard issue for your family.” </p>
<p>Draco chuckled and something in the timber of his laugh made Hermione smile. </p>
<p>Damn. </p>
<p>Robards assembled the meeting and Hermione perched on the edge of an empty desk near her office. Draco spun the accompanying desk chair to sit astride it and crossed his arms over the back. She could just see the bottom of his Dark Mark where it was peaking out the edge of his rolled up shirt sleeve and idly wondered if he had any other tattoos.  </p>
<p>Nope, wrong direction for her thoughts to go in. Co-workers don’t wonder about unseen tattoos. </p>
<p>Hermione refocused her attention to the highlights Robards was giving for the weekend. There had apparently been a scene at a ministry function over the weekend with the Minister. A harmless, yet overzealous, Prophet intern accidentally broke through the press security line. The MLE had aided crowd control in a Northern Ireland town when the Misuse Team had to retrieve a singing toaster from a restaurant. Then Robards turned his attention to the gem case. </p>
<p>“Granger managed to crack a cold case wide open on her first week. She and Malfoy will be working together on the old Luxembourg case. If they need to speak with you, please make yourselves available to them. I think that’s it for the highlights, you all know what you have to do. Granger, you’re with us this morning.”  </p>
<p>Hermione perked up at that. Draco stood and offered her a hand, obviously intending to assist her down off of the desk she was sitting on, “Well come on, Granger, let’s see how you like your first case assignment meeting.”</p>
<p>She briefly looked at his outstretched hand and her own practically tingled with desire to know how it would feel to be hand in hand with him, even for a moment. Deciding that physical touch was certainly not the way to go, she gave him a smug little look and gracefully got down off the desk on her own and joined the small group making their way to Robards’ office. She missed his wolfish grin as he brought up the rear. </p>
<p>As Hermione entered Robards’ office she noted that it had obviously been magically expanded to include a conference table large enough for the group to sit.  Robards had taken up the head of the table; Harry was to his immediate right followed by Ron and Neville. The two Hit Wizards, Savage, a rather severe looking witch in her late 40’s, and Proudfoot, a non-descript man in his 50’s, sat on Robards’ left. Draco strolled up behind Hermione and pulled one of the two remaining chairs out for her before sitting himself. Robards passed a stack of files off to Harry who continued to pass them around in turn. Draco pulled a file out for himself and one for Hermione before sliding them further down the table to Proudfoot. </p>
<p>Hermione opened her folder as Robards began to talk. “Alright team, this week we’ve got a healthy stack of cases passed on to us by the MLE. First up…”</p>
<p>As each case was reviewed, a different Auror would claim it with the purpose of either handling it themselves or passing it along to the Junior Aurors they oversaw. All international cases were handed over to Draco and ranged from smuggled magical goods to requests for extra security at high profile European events. After the cases were all assigned Robards indicated they should open up the last packets and then handed the meeting over to Draco. </p>
<p>“As most of you remember we had a request two years ago from our contacts with the Royal Family of Luxembourg to follow up on a trio of necklaces that had gone missing and were found a few days later. At the time we had no reason to believe anything nefarious had occurred but confirmed with two experts that the necklaces were indeed authentic and unaltered. Granger here discovered more recent cases of jewelry being reported missing or found each with stones that match the necklaces from the Luxembourg case. As it stands we are still in the early stages of re-opening the cases. Our next step is going to be figuring out a motive. Is it a solitary person or an organized group? Are they interested in the magic behind the pieces or just the monetary value of the pieces as counterfeits? Granger and I are going to working together to answer the questions but we ask that you have your teams be on the lookout for any other similar occurrences.”</p>
<p>Robards concluded the meeting and the senior level agents departed with new cases in hand. Draco followed Hermione all the way back to her office and made himself comfortable in her guest chair again. Hermione looked at her watch, it was already 11 am. </p>
<p>“Well, where would you like to start and how can I help? Investigative Analyst Granger at your service.” Hermione asked good naturedly. </p>
<p>Draco graced her with a smile, “Weeeellll…” He opened up their master file, “I think we need see how exactly how many stones we are dealing with,” He made copies of the three pictures from the original case and flicked them towards the last empty wall, “what their enchantments are,” He flicked three pieces of empty parchment onto the wall next to the pictures, “where the secondary stones were from and found”, He conjured a map of Great Briton, “and if those had enchantments on them as well.” </p>
<p>“How much of this can we glean from the original case files?” Hermione asked. </p>
<p>Leaning back in the chair, Draco rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. Hermione spied more of his Dark Mark this time but tried not to focus on it. “Most of my research was summarized and returned to their original sources so we might have to go back to those. Each of the individual gem cases will vary by Auror. I’ll start filling in as much information as I have or remember about the originals and you can go back through the other files and start filling in details as you find them.”</p>
<p>Hermione and Draco each set to their tasks and within the hour they had filled in most of what they could assemble from the files.</p>
<p>“Ok, out of 20 case files and 20 pieces of jewelry, only ten of them have pictures in the files.” Hermione had made copies and stuck them to the walls next to the necklaces they were most likely associated with. “Of those 20, only six mentioned special enchantments, but it might be worth revisiting that question with each Auror. I know you said the three necklaces were goblin made. I didn’t see that particular detail discussed in any of the other cases. Is most Wizarding jewelry goblin made?”</p>
<p>“All of the old family heirlooms are. But newer and cheaper pieces are sometimes Wizard made.” Draco stood up to look at the information plastered to the wall, “the value of each piece should have been listed in the files, which will be a good indicator as to who made the piece.”</p>
<p>Hermione flipped through a stack of her notes, “Here! I listed them as I went.” She handed the parchment to Malfoy who took a moment to scan its contents.</p>
<p>“These values are all over the place.”</p>
<p>“Do you think they are the true appraisal amounts or owner guesses?” </p>
<p>“Probably a little bit of both.”</p>
<p>“Are there usually so many inconsistencies in the investigative work?”</p>
<p>Draco shrugged, “It depends on the day and situation really. Our MLEs deal with petty rule breakers, so some of these cases came from them and Aurors followed up with a standard ‘when did you last see it, what does it look like, how much is it worth, we’ll let you know.’ Our Investigators deal more with crime scene reconstruction, magical traces, that sort of stuff.  It’s not typical we have to cross reference cases against one another, especially after so much time, and certainly not with a higher profile international case.”</p>
<p><br/>“I see,” Hermione tried to curb her annoyance – this was the exact reason Muggles had computer databases, “What do you recommend our next step being?”</p>
<p>He took a slow look around the room, “Honestly, I think we should work from the ground up. Revisit each case, each interview, ask new questions they didn’t know or think to ask last time –“  </p>
<p>“Hey A Team, fancy a break for lunch?” Harry and Ron were standing at Hermione’s door with goofy grins on their faces. </p>
<p>Hermione suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. </p>
<p>Draco looked at his watch, “Actually, Granger and I need to some field work this afternoon,” he paused to ensure Hermione was onboard and she nodded in agreement, “So we’ll get a bite to eat while we’re out.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the offer, guys.” Hermione added as the two rambled off in search of sustenance.</p>
<p>“The Ivy should be able to fit us in on short notice,” Draco mused as he packaged up their master case folder and Hermione gathered her things, “It’s around the corner from the Leaky so we can apparate there and then walk. Got your badge?”</p>
<p>Hermione pulled it out of her bag, “Am I going to need it? We’re only going to Gringotts.”</p>
<p>“You never know, Granger… maybe?” He teased and handed her the folder to place in her bag.</p>
<p>They stopped to get his jacket before dropping by Robards office where Malfoy popped his head in, “We’re out for the afternoon Robards.” </p>
<p>“See you both in the morning” was the reply they received and the two made their way out towards the lifts.</p>
<p>Once headed down to the atrium, Draco handed Hermione his jacket to hold while he rolled his sleeves back down and she dutifully held it out so he could slip it on properly. A pang rang through her chest with the easy domesticity of the action.</p>
<p>Partners she reminded herself, nothing more as the lift arrived at the Atrium.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>The Ivy was posh, private, and muggle. Hermione had traveled past it many times before and she had been enamored with the stained-glass windows for years. An opportunity to eat there had never arisen though as her parents tended to stay away from London proper and none of her friends were really the upscale-muggle-restaurant-type.</p>
<p>Draco opened the door and ushered her into the restaurant with a hand at her waist and a young hostess greeted them at the door, “Good Afternoon and welcome to The Ivy. Name on the reservation please?”</p>
<p>Hermione tensed, this was spur of the moment and they most certainly didn’t have a reservation. </p>
<p>Malfoy didn’t seemed phased though as he kept Hermione close, “I apologize, I was unable to call ahead –“ He paused ever so briefly to check her name tag stitched into her black button up shirt, “- Gretchen, the last name is Malfoy.” </p>
<p>Gretchen checked her list, “Just one moment Mr. Malfoy, let me see if we can accommodate you” and she disappeared back into the restaurant.</p>
<p>Hermione shifted nervously and whispered, “We can go somewhere else if need be, it’s really ok.”</p>
<p>Malfoy simply winked and turned towards a gentleman in his 50’s with dark tan skin and eyebrows much darker than the white hair on his head who had returned with the hostess.</p>
<p>The man greeted Malfoy jovially in fluent French and offered a hand, “Bon après-midi Monsieur Malfoy! Bienvenue à The Ivy. Une table pour deux aujourd’hui?” (Good afternoon, Mister Malfoy! Welcome back to The Ivy. A table for two today?)</p>
<p>Draco gave the man a warm smile and shook his hand, “Merci, Fernando. C’est agréable d’être de retour. Une table pour deux serait parfaite.” (Thank you, Fernando. It’s lovely to be back. A table for two would be perfect.)</p>
<p>Hermione was unsurprised that Draco spoke fluent French, his family, after all did come from France and he had just spent an entire month there.</p>
<p>Fernando spoke quietly with the hostess for a moment who scurried off again before turning his attention back to the two of them, “Ta mère a dit que tu voyageais le mois dernier. Tu es de retour à Londres pour de bon?” (Your mother mentioned you were traveling this past month. Are you back in London for good?)</p>
<p>“Oui,” Draco answered, “pour l’instant jusqu’à ce que le travail m’éloigne à nouveau. Merci de nous accueillir à court préavis.” (Yes, for the time being until work calls me away again. Thank you for accommodating us on short notice.)</p>
<p>The Frenchman scoffed, “N’importe quoi pour les Malfoy, mon ami. Et qui est ton adorable compagnon ?” (Anything for the Malfoys, my friend. And who is your lovely companion?)</p>
<p>“Bien sûr! Où sont mes manières!” (Of course! Where are my manners?) Draco exclaimed. He turned back to Hermione and placed his hand on her back again, “Fernando, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, meet the Executive Director of The Ivy, Fernando Pierre.”</p>
<p>Hermione wasn’t sure what game Draco was playing or what role she was filling; but if they were speaking French, so would she. With a graceful confidence she reached out to shake Fernando’s hand, “Bonjour Monsieur Pierre. C’est agréable de vous rencontrer. L’Ivy est magnifique. J’aime particulièrement les vitraux.” (Hello Mister Pierre. It is lovely to meet you. The Ivy is beautiful. I'm particularly fond of the stained glass windows.)</p>
<p>Fernando’s dark eyebrows rose in shock and huffed a laugh. He chose to reply in nearly perfect English as he gently took her hand in his, “It is a pleasure, Miss Granger. Your French is spectacular!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, both my parents spoke in French frequently and my family often vacationed in Nice during my childhood.”</p>
<p>The restaurant’s director addressed Draco, “Beautiful, well traveled, and speaks French fluently; does your mother know you are entertaining such a fine young woman?” </p>
<p>Malfoy laughed, “Hermione and I were schoolmates. My mother has met her many times over the years and is quite taken with her.”</p>
<p>What? – Hermione kept the pleasant smile plastered to her face. Gretchen returned though and saved the day by announcing that their table was ready. Another couple came in behind them and Fernando instructed the hostess to help the new guests while he took over seeing Hermione and Draco to their own table. </p>
<p>The restaurant was as beautiful inside as it promised to be from the outside: cozy booths with plush sage and blush chairs and white linen covered tables lined the outside of the oddly shaped dining room. An ornate and luxurious triangular art deco bar filled the center of the room. The restaurant was filled to near capacity with parties of various sizes but Fernando passed them all and led them to a booth in the far back corner of the room. </p>
<p>Two waiters came to assist them. One handed menus to the Director while the other assisted Hermione into her seat and the Fernando took his leave, “Jean-Philippe will be taking care of you. If you need anything at all, let him know. Bon Appétit.”</p>
<p>They thanked him with a “Merci”. </p>
<p>After their waiter brought them some sparkling water and they placed their order, Draco pinned Hermione with an amused look, “So, what other languages do you know, Granger?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their waiter brought them some sparkling water and they placed their order, Draco pinned Hermione with an amused look, “So, what other languages do you know, Granger?” </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Hermione felt her cheeks color slightly and she put her water glass down. “Fluently, just English and French; though, I am familiar with Bulgarian due to my long standing friendship with Viktor. It’s easier to read and write Bulgarian than it is to speak it, at least for me. I could never quite get the proper pronunciations. What about you? I’m assuming you are well versed if you are focused on - International Business -.”</p>
<p>The tables on either side of them didn’t seem to be paying any attention but it was always better to be safe. </p>
<p>“English and French, of course, I’m nearly totally fluent in Italian and Spanish, I am marginally conversational in a majority of the others but do rely on a translator… application…when the need arises.” Draco replied.</p>
<p>“Does the application only apply to written forms or audio-verbal as well?”</p>
<p>“It was intended for written forms, but there been developments recently that have applied to audio-verbal. The main issue is there is still a slight delay in translation and that does not make for very fluid conversation.”</p>
<p>“That could be problematic.” She left off ‘when working undercover’.</p>
<p>“It can be which is why I don’t like using it unless absolutely necessary, it’s too much risk.”</p>
<p>“So, what all are we researching at The Bank?” Hermione was excited to know more about their case.</p>
<p>“They have a comprehensive history of the necklaces that I think we should copy and review fully. We can also speak with a gemologist there about the items we have pictures of.”</p>
<p>“Is this the specialist you traveled with last time?”</p>
<p>“One of them, yes.”</p>
<p>Hermione paused and took a sip of water to figure out how to ask about goblins without saying the word “goblin”.</p>
<p>“Was their… condition… a hindrance to the case?”</p>
<p>Draco caught on quickly and Hermione found she liked this game, “You would think so, but his situation is special and allows for easier transition outside of work.”</p>
<p>“Intriguing” Hermione commented.</p>
<p>And Malfoy shot her a sly smirk, “indeed.”</p>
<p>Their food arrived, a Crispy Duck Confit for Hermione and an Herb Crusted Lamb Rack for Draco, and their conversation turned away from work.</p>
<p>“I’ve been meaning to try and get a reservation here for some time but I always feel silly eating in restaurants on my own.”</p>
<p>“Well now you don’t have to come and eat alone.”</p>
<p>There was an offer in his words that was left hanging unsaid between them.</p>
<p>“How did your family come to get on ‘The List’?”</p>
<p>“Despite my father’s past public proclivities, my parents have always seen the value conducting business outside of one’s own immediate circle. After everything was over a few years ago, Mother decided a redesign of the Manor was in order. She was tired of the designs all the other ladies had so she decided to hire someone from the outside. MJ Long is who she decided on for the project and they actually became good friends. Ms. Long also redesigned The Ivy and the rest is history. My family has been on ‘The List’ for the last five years.”</p>
<p>“Your mother won’t mind will she?”</p>
<p>“Not at all; I saw her just yesterday and she was the one to suggest it.”</p>
<p>Hermione was slightly dumfounded, “Really?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded as he finished a bite of his food, “Really,” and then paused as though he was considering his words carefully, “Before the Malfoy Family Motto was ‘Sanctimonia Vincet Semper’ it was ‘Sanctimonia per fidelitas’.”</p>
<p>“Purity through Loyalty”</p>
<p>“Your swottiness really is magnificent sometimes.”</p>
<p>Hermione cut him a look.</p>
<p>“ANYWAY” he continued, “Your willingness to testify for my family put you firmly in my mother’s good graces but she’s been unable to figure a way to politely reach out to you since - that she thought you would take well. I mentioned that we would be working on this case together and well… here we are.” He ended with a humorous lift of his eye brows. </p>
<p>Once again, she was left a little speechless but asked a rote question to keep the conversation flowing, “Do you get to see them often, other than when you are traveling of course.” </p>
<p>“Father and I have a standing business meeting on Thursdays as I learn the Family Business and mother wheedles a Sunday tea out of me every so often. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Once my parents returned from Australia I saw them quite often, even more so after we finished school. But now it’s been a few years and I see them a few times a month.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ve been told this, but, you were smart to send them away. Though, I’m glad you were able to bring them back.”</p>
<p>Hermione graced him with a soft smile, “Thank you, I’m glad too.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>They finished their meal not long after and Draco stood from the table. </p>
<p>“Don’t we have to pay?” She whispered. </p>
<p>Draco simply held a hand out to help her out of the booth, “Just one of the perks of ‘The List’.” He punctuated his comment with a wink.</p>
<p>This time she did allow him to help her up. There was no heart pounding or senses zapping reaction to her skin touching his. But when they naturally dropped hands she felt the same pang of loss as before in the lift with the coat. Well there was a simple fix for that. She was obviously ready for a serious relationship and she would just have to find someone with good manners rather than the normal pub scruff she had come in contact with in the past.</p>
<p>They thanked the hostess on their way out of the restaurant and turned the sharp right corner that would lead them back towards The Leak Cauldron. Before they turned onto left Charing Cross Rd, Draco pulled Hermione aside.</p>
<p>“Time to put those credentials to use,” he fished out his badge from an inside pocket and placed it on the breast pocket of his jacket. Hermione retrieved her badge from her purse. He took it from her, withdrew a long gold chain from a secret compartment in the back of the casing and then gently placed it over her head and around her neck. It looked as though he was about to move her hair back into place but stopped himself and put his hands in his pockets instead.  “There now you look like a proper Investigator.”</p>
<p>Hermione fixed her hair and they continued on left around the corner onto Charing Cross Rd. </p>
<p>“First rule of field work,” Draco started as they neared the Leaky Cauldron, “Always wear your credentials in plain sight unless undercover.” He pulled open the door to the Leaky and let her through first.</p>
<p>Calling out from behind the bar, Hannah teased, “Wotcha! What brings you two into the Leaky at 2 in the afternoon, work or whisky?”</p>
<p>Draco didn’t slow his pace but responded all the same, “Not today, I’m afraid. We’re getting Granger’s feet wet with some field work today.” </p>
<p>Hannah waved them on, “Don’t be a stranger!”</p>
<p>The two easily passed into Diagon Alley and it didn’t take them long to reach Gringotts. Once inside the bank, they walked almost to the main desk until Draco indicated they should go to a door to the left. There was a small goblin sitting at a desk at the door. </p>
<p>“Malfoy and Granger with the DoMLE for Thaddeus Burke.” </p>
<p>The goblin looked up at them and then at their badges before pressing a button on his desk that allowed the door to swing open, “Thaddeus Burke, second right, last door at the end of the hall.”</p>
<p>Malfoy nodded his thanks and let Hermione through the door first as was now their usual. </p>
<p>After the door shut with a slightly ominous thud, Hermione made an observation, “Thaddeus Burke does not sound like a goblin name.”</p>
<p>“Strictly speaking, he’s not.” But that’s all Malfoy would say on the subject. </p>
<p>At end of the hall of the second right was a door labeled “Thaddeus Burke, Gemologist Curator.”</p>
<p>Malfoy knocked and a muffled reply indicated they could come in. </p>
<p>The medium size office was dimly lit except for the bright overhead light at a workman’s bench across the room and two more traditional scones by the desk near the door. The walls were lined with various shelves and drawers of all shapes and sizes. Thaddeus was up on a ladder near his workbench and turned slightly to see who had come in. </p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy as I live and breathe!” </p>
<p>“Good Afternoon Thaddeus, it’s good to see you again.”</p>
<p>Burke carefully descended with a small box in his hand, placed it on the workbench and then approached the two visitors. He greeted Malfoy warmly with a hearty handshake. </p>
<p>“Thaddeus, I’d like to introduce you to Hermione Granger.”</p>
<p>The gemologist looked slightly shocked before also reaching for her hand and shaking it just as warmly, “Good afternoon Ms. Granger. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” </p>
<p>Now that he was closer, Hermione could see that Thaddeus was no more than 35 years old, not quite as tall as she was, and his ears had an odd point to them; but otherwise he had a very pleasant manner. </p>
<p>“Hermione is fine; it’s a pleasure as well.”</p>
<p>Thaddius nodded in agreement, “Hermione it is then. What brings the two of you to my office?” He spied their badges, “I’ve not seen you in an official Ministry capacity in nearly two years. Here, let’s sit!” He motioned towards the two guest chairs near his desk. </p>
<p>“You remember the Luxembourg case?” Draco prompted</p>
<p>“Aye, I remember it well. We thought there might be more to the occurrence but couldn’t prove anything in the time we had. Nothing was remiss with the jewelry so we left it be.”</p>
<p>“Granger here, joined the Auror office last week as our brand new Investigative Analyst and blew through I don’t know how many cases before she started seeing a pattern of missing and found jewelry containing blue stones.” </p>
<p>“Blue stones, you say?” </p>
<p>“Blue stones,” Draco said and indicated the file in her bag and Hermione retrieved it, “all matching the three necklaces.”</p>
<p>Thaddeus blew a low whistle, “Do you have pictures of the other jewelry?”</p>
<p>Draco thumbed through the file and produced the ten pictures they had as well as the three original necklaces, “this is just a fraction of stones and jewelry that we are currently tracking down. Our next step is to obtain pictures or better descriptions of the others.”</p>
<p>Rising, Thaddeus took the pictures over to his work bench and spread them out under the brighter light. </p>
<p>“Can you tell us anything, about the new jewelry pieces just from the pictures?” Hermione asked after a moment. </p>
<p>“These,” he replied, pointed to a broach with a massive light blue stone, a pendant necklace with several medium sized teardrop aquamarines, and a large blue hued opal ring, “Are goblin made, and are most similar to the three centerpieces from each necklace. These four,” he pointed to a delicate bracelet, a pair of earrings, a smaller broach, and a ring, “Are likely a set. Maybe muggle made. They aren’t very valuable in the same sense that our wizarding and goblin made jewelry is but muggles tend to have appraisals done more often than not. Probably an heirloom from a grandmother or something; more sentimental value than magical value.”</p>
<p>“Do you think they are related to this case or just a coincidence?” prompted Hermione.</p>
<p>“That’s hard to say unless you know why someone would want to recreate the jewelry in the first place. If they are just looking to make a physical copy, then yes, I would say they are related because they match these stones here.” He pointed to the first necklace with the light blue stones. “But if they are looking to recreate the magical signature of the necklaces, they would be out of luck unless they are able to imbue the magic themselves.”</p>
<p>That prompted another question from Hermione, “How likely would it be for stones that are similar to have the same enchantment.” </p>
<p>“More likely than you would think. Certain stones are more receptive to certain enchantments. Let me get the spec sheets on these. Hold on.” </p>
<p>Thaddeus went over to a filing cabinet and after searching for a minute returned with a few sheets of paper and lined them up on the bench with their counterparts.</p>
<p>“So the light blue necklace was enchanted to encourage honesty in the wearer.” </p>
<p>Hermione gasped in slight horror and Thaddeus chuckled, “Nothing sinister! Actually the opposite, when the stones detected honesty from the wearer they would cause bursts of mild euphoria. The aquamarine was to enhance the fertility of the wearer and the opal what meant to protect the marriage”</p>
<p>“So, honestly, fertility, and fidelity – all the things you need for a strong monarch.” </p>
<p>“Pretty much,” Thaddeus agreed, “But you don’t see this kind of magic much anymore. The spells were rudimentary at best and any effects would be null on muggles.”</p>
<p>“What about the old families here in the UK or around Europe? Would their old family jewelry carry the same kinds of enchantments?”</p>
<p>“Likely so and the magic would be newer as well. Because the magical part of the royal family of Luxembourg died out hundreds of years ago the jewelry wasn’t kept up. Any well-to-do pure blood family would ensure that their jewelry stayed powerful.”</p>
<p>“We will need to cross reference the jewelry with the Sacred Twenty Eight.” Noted Hermione. </p>
<p>“That’s pretty much all I can tell you about these pieces. The last three are all wizard made for sure, very inexpensive, trinkets a young wizard would give a witch.”</p>
<p>Draco gathered up the pictures and their case file, “Thank you, Thaddeus, your knowledge is invaluable as always. Do you mind if we make a copy of the spec sheets to include with our report?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” the gemologist responded and duplicated the paperwork for them.</p>
<p>“Also, I was hoping you still had that book on the royal family of Luxembourg.”</p>
<p>“I certainly do, you are more than welcome to borrow it.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful! Granger, this is a read right up your alley.” Draco teased lightly as Thaddeus handed over the book as well. </p>
<p>They thanked him one more time and took their leave. </p>
<p>~ * ~ </p>
<p>Once Hermione and Malfoy were back in the hallway, Draco dropped one more piece of information, “Now that you’ve met Thaddeus in person I can tell you that –“ </p>
<p>“He’s part goblin?” Hermione interjected. </p>
<p>Draco stopped full tilt and Hermione had to stop and turn back towards him, “Did you already know or did you figure it out?” </p>
<p>“You told me yourself at The Ivy. You said the person had a ‘condition’ that made it easy for them to mingle with the muggle world. Thaddeus is slightly shorter than average for a fully human male, his ears are also slightly pointed, and he has a vast knowledge of jewelry – all signs that point to being part goblin. He could easily pass for muggle if need be though.”</p>
<p>Malfoy just shook his head slightly amused and started walked again, “Remind me to never try and pull a fast one over on you.”</p>
<p>“Really Malfoy, you are going to have to try harder than that if you are looking to stump me on a mystery. You WERE the one who said they handpicked me for this position.” Hermione teased as they exited Gringotts.</p>
<p>It was nearing 5 pm by the time they made it back to The Leaky and they paused in a slightly secluded corner.</p>
<p>“Alright Granger, Second rule of being an Auror: don’t take your work home with you,” Hermione made to protest but Malfoy continued, “This job will burn you out far quicker than any other if you don’t leave your cases at the office. But I’ll make an exception and you can keep the book tonight.” He thumped a knuckle against the book Thaddeus had given them that Hermione had clasped in her arm, “Get a good night’s rest and we will put fresh eyes on the case in the morning, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Hermione agreed in mock annoyance, “I’ll follow your rules.”</p>
<p>“And you promise not to stay up all night reading the whole book?”</p>
<p> She couldn’t help but smile at him, “I even promise not to stay up all night reading the book.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Malfoy said with his own mock doubt, “I trust you to not show up tomorrow with typeface on your forehead.” </p>
<p>Hermione outright laughed at that because he had indeed found her in the library during their 8th year, asleep on an essay that hadn’t fully dried, “That only happened once!” </p>
<p>“Only happened once or only happened once where I caught you.”</p>
<p>Hermione scrunched her face. </p>
<p>“Yeah that’s what I thought,” Malfoy accused lightly.</p>
<p>They stood there a moment more and for the third time that day Hermione felt the pang in her chest with the overwhelming desire to have that ease of joking about a shared past with someone. </p>
<p>The bricks in the wall began to shift indicating that someone was going to come through.</p>
<p>Malfoy glanced at the wall and then back at Hermione, “I’ll see you in the morning, Granger.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all who have chosen to stick with the story. As a celebration of hitting 500 hits and 50 Kudos, here is the next chapter with some great flashback scenes :-) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Malfoy glanced at the wall and then back at Hermione, “I’ll see you in the morning, Granger.” </em>
</p>
<p>~ * ~<br/>Hermione kept her word.  She was not up all night reading.</p>
<p>She was, however, up very late tossing and turning over one Draco Malfoy. </p>
<p>The man was an enigma and she was having a hard time coming to terms with the ease of their relationship, working or otherwise.  She thought back to 8th year. He’d been quiet, observant, and diligent in his work. The posterboy for “keep your head down and nose clean”; he’d dutifully ignored the whispers in the hallway, and had even gone out of this way to be kind to the younger students. Hermione smiled fondly to herself over one such memory.</p>
<p>
  <em>She had been in the library working, Draco had been at the other end of the same table. There was a group of first year Slytherin two tables over doggedly working through their assignments. One by one they up and left until there was a sole young boy. It became obvious that he was struggling with his assignments and Draco, without prompting, moved his work over to the table with the lone boy. After a few minutes Draco quietly inquired what the boy was working on. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Astronomy, I can’t get my star charts lined up properly and my constellations keep coming out wrong.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I loved Astronomy,” Commented Draco, “would you like some help?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really?!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure, now, which chart are we working with?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione discreetly watched the interaction while attempting to finish her own work. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon enough the star charts were finished, “See,” Draco started, “You just need to match up your polarities properly. Now, what else is giving you trouble?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well,” The student hesitated, “I’m having a hard time organizing my notes for History of Magic. I like the class but I’ve never been in a lecture only class before.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That is a tough class. You know who loves that class though,” Draco paused for affect, “Hermione Granger, I bet if we asked nicely she would come over here and give you some tips.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione grinned into her work.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you really think so? I don’t want to bother her.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She reached down into her bag to retrieve her own History of Magic notes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure, would you like me to ask for you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, please.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Malfoy called over to her, “Hey, Granger, got a minute. We have a question about how to take notes in History of Magic.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione turned fully towards them, suppressing a grin and playing into his game, “Sure, I’ve got my notes right here.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The student flashed her with a megawatt smile but she found herself focused solely on Draco’s soft smile and discrete wink.</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione rolled over in bed and thought about the incident Draco had teased her about just that evening.</p>
<p>
  <em>Once again Hermione had been in the library, this time working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts Thesis. She had opted out of the physical class in exchange for writing a series of essays on her time researching and destroying the horcuxes. It ended up being the exact therapy she needed after the war and she oftentimes found herself writing later at night when sleep eluded her. A few times she had woken in the early hours of the morning, face and hands ink stained from falling asleep on her work. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On one such occurrence, Hermione had slept soundly through the night and had only woken by a hand on her shoulder and a gentle voice, “Granger, you need to wake up. Come on, Granger, you’ve fallen asleep in the library.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had lifted her head to find Draco there, peering at her curiously. Then the reality of the situation hit and she panicked, “What time is it? Did I miss breakfast? Am I late for class?” She frantically looked down at her watch. It was still very early, only 6am, and heaved a sigh of relief. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco had taken a step back to give her a little bit of space, “It’s really early, and it’s Sunday, so no classes. You ok?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, just disoriented. I better get out of here.” She turned to pack up her stuff and he sniffed in amusement, “What?” she asked curiously. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ve got an ink smudge on your face,” he said gently and touched his nose, “Just there.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She blushed and made to wipe it away but it had dried on, “Shoot.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco withdrew a clean handkerchief from his pocket and cautiously pulled out the chair next to her, “Here, let me help you.” He conjured a small glass, filled it with water, and dipped the handkerchief in. Tilting her chin slightly, he lightly brushed against her nose, wiping the ink away. When it was gone, he took a dry corner and smoothed it over the area, “There, good as new.” He vanished the glass and water. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He was still sitting very near, but no longer touching her. Hermione nervously cleared her throat, “Thank you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco shrugged, “wouldn’t do for people to think you got into fights with your homework, might scare the younger years.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione laughed and his face lit up too. She began collecting her stuff and he worked on her packing up her writing kit. She hated the silence, it wasn’t quite awkward but she felt compelled to fill it. “What are you doing in the library so early anyway?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I thought I left something here last night so I came back to check.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bag packed she moved to get up and so did he. “Well, thank you for waking me up… and for…” she pointed to her nose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They walked together out of the library and down the hall to the main staircase where she would go up to Gryffindor and he down to Slytherin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh did you find what you were looking for,” Hermione said just before they split, “In the library?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco paused on the landing, hands in his pockets, “Yeah, Granger. I did. See ya around,” and he turned and descended the staircase.</em>
</p>
<p>Blinking, Hermione watched his form retreat and idly wondered what he had left in the library that was so important he would come back to get it at 6 in the morning.</p>
<p>Odd. </p>
<p>Huffing, Hermione rolled to her back. Those memories hadn’t stuck out until now, always jumbled in with all the rest. It was only recent events that made them stand out. She thought back to her first few years at the ministry…had she missed anything then too? A memory jumped out at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione was pacing around her closet sized office in the Magical Creatures Department. Her first draft of House Elf legislation had been slaughtered by a Wizengamot subcommittee and she was currently ranting to the only person who dared to get near here that afternoon; none other than Draco Malfoy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t believe those idiotic mired old dung bombs didn’t even have the decency of letting me argue my points!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco, was slouched in her guest chair hand held over his eyes pressing his temples as if warding off a stress headache. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know, Granger, the norm is typically for the legislature proposer to defend their points. But it is not always a given, especially if the opinions between the proposer and the committee differ greatly. Your proposal is too radical.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“NO!” She turned on him and pointed a finger, “The fact that house elves are still living in servitude instead of being free is deplorable.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Look, I’m not going to argue that SOME house elves are still living in subpar servitude situations. I even freely admit that the Malfoy house elves lived in horrific conditions before and during the war. But you’ve been championing for them for nearly ten years –“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wha- how did –“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco flopped his hands down on to the arms of the chair and looked at her rather affectionately, “Don’t give me that, you roved the halls ranting on and on about S.P.E.W.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The wind was momentarily taken out of her sails, “You remember S.P.E.W.?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco quirked a smile at her, “it’s kind of a hard thing to forget – “ </em>
</p>
<p>He helped her revise her legislation and, eventually, some of her policies began to pass. He had briefly worked on a few other projects with her but once she had herself established he took a step back and then she hadn’t seen him until last week three years later. </p>
<p>She wondered what had changed. Had it been him or her? That was about the time she moved out of Grimmauld Place and into her flat, she started dating more and as a result she had stopped being as social with her friends she supposed. But Malfoy… Draco, hadn’t ever been in her true friend circle. He had been relegated to “Past Malfoy”, “8th Year Malfoy”, and “Work Malfoy”.  </p>
<p>Individually, all those occurrences were random anomalies… but when put together with recent events… had she missed the signals?</p>
<p>What other guy tutored students with her and checked up on her when she had slept all night in the library, and patiently listened while she complained about her job and then actively worked to make things better?</p>
<p>She looked at it from the other perspective. </p>
<p>Didn’t guys who were romantically interested also do things OTHER things… like going out for drinks, or grabbing a curry and having a movie night in, or surprising you with flowers?</p>
<p>Hermione let out an auditory groan, flipped her pillow over to the cool side and flopped back down.</p>
<p>She felt so stupid. IF he had been interested he would have done something years ago and now they were working a case together and she had Ginny to thank for getting her head all mixed up.  She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep that didn’t come for a while yet.</p>
<p>~ * ~<br/>Hermione woke the next morning rested, barely, but resigned to take things at exactly face value when it came to Draco Malfoy. She would focus on the case first and foremost. She donned a conservative periwinkle blue dress, twisted her hair up in a chignon, and even grabbed a black blazer to prove that she meant business… and only business. She was dreadfully behind though and had to skip her usual iced coffee and walk to work in favor of apparating straight to the loo floos.</p>
<p>When she arrived in her office the master case file was already opened on her desk and the information they had received yesterday added to the wall. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen but his jacket was thrown over the back of her guest chair, black today, of course they matched. What stuck out was an iced coffee…exactly how she liked it… from her favorite café… under stasis… with a note.</p>
<p>‘I’m meeting with Robards. Thought you might need a pick-me-up. See you at 9 - Draco’. </p>
<p>
  <em>… or something like surprising you with coffee…</em>
</p>
<p>And how the heck did he even know she had been too distracted and tired to walk to work today and thus missed her coffee? She took a sip and it was indeed exactly how she liked it. Hermione reminded herself not to be stupid, that Malfoy was a highly trained Auror and had likely seen her order on past cups she had brought into the office. It didn’t explain how he knew that she would be coffee-less today of all days but… </p>
<p>No, work first. </p>
<p>She set her sights on the map they had yet to utilize. Flicking through the file she started with the first item, the broach with the large light blue stone. She noted that it had been reported missing, that it was Goblin made as designated by Thaddeus, and put a red numbered marker where the owner resided.  Methodically she went through adding more markers until the known cases had been assigned its timeline order number, who made the item if known, and a color indicating if the item had been reported missing, found, or dark. She also made sure to note if they had a picture of the item or not. </p>
<p>Hermione was busy making a list of residences and locations they would need to revisit and clarifying questions for each when Robards’ door swung open and Malfoy strolled out through the bullpen and into Hermione’s office with a paper teacup from the same shop as her own coffee in addition to a stack of folders under his arm. “Morning, Granger.”</p>
<p>She noted that he was just as put together as usual but perhaps looked a little tired too. “Good morning, you had an early start to the day,” Hermione replied and then shook her cup, “Thanks for this by the way.” </p>
<p>Malfoy raised his own cup in a cheers, “Figured you would be up late reading and might not have a chance to stop this morning. I saw the logo on your cup the other day.” He sat down in one of the guest chairs and dropped the stack of folders in the other.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m appreciative,” And she gave him a small smile, “What have you got there?” she pointed towards the stack of files. </p>
<p>“Just a follow up on the other cases that were discussed in yesterday’s meeting.” He explained and crossed his ankle over his knee. </p>
<p>“How many cases do you typically take on at one time?” She asked, desperately trying not to notice how elegantly he held himself despite his long frame.</p>
<p>“Depends on the cases; yesterday’s were easily assigned out. This case is top priority. So, what have you got us working on this morning?” </p>
<p>Hermione showed him the map and explained the key, “I’d like our next step to try and find pictures of the jewelry pieces we don’t have yet. But it might be more logical to canvas the map regionally. Also, where does the DoMLE keep physical evidence? The items that were reported as dark didn’t have pictures so I’m assuming they are located somewhere safe?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded in agreement, “Yes, evidence, dark or otherwise, is kept in Level 10; fancy a field trip?”</p>
<p>With their badges clearly displayed, files in hand, and a magical camera, they made the decent to Level 9 and then took the stairs down to Level 10. Malfoy led them past the courtrooms to the end of the hall and to the left where an MLE was stationed behind a desk next to a door labeled ‘Evidence’. After touching their wands to an enchanted parchment as a magical means of “signing in” they were allowed through the door.</p>
<p>The room inside was vast and lined with shelves but poorly lit save for two large tables on either side of the doorway. Draco set the case files on one of the tables and pointed to the number at the top of the first one, “Say, ‘Case File’ and then say this number here.” </p>
<p>Hermione spoke clearly and precisely, “Case File – DA 1640” the tall shelves began slowly moving at Hermione’s command and eventually brought one particular shelf forward. There was a click and the box in question disengaged from whatever locking mechanism held it secure. Malfoy lifted it from the shelf and placed it on the other table. She stood a moment longer looking at the shelf.</p>
<p>Malfoy called out to her, “You alright over there, Granger?”</p>
<p>“That was bloody brilliant.”</p>
<p>He chuckled at her, “get over here, nerd. I swear only you…”</p>
<p>She scoffed at his tease and joined him.</p>
<p>“Now, artifacts that are suspected as dark are kept in containment fields until looked at by a curse breaker. The curse breaker then removes the enchantments and lists them in detail. Sometimes the items are returned to their owners but most of the time, people who willingly hand over the personal effects for testing don’t really want them back or it wasn’t theirs to begin with but something they came across.”</p>
<p>He opened the box and inside was delicate comb and mirror set, lined with tiny blue pearls, from a lady’s vanity. Malfoy pulled out the curse breakers report and read out loud, “Object originally had a youth enhancing enchantment placed on it. The user would brush their hair and the object was meant to make the user appear younger and more vibrant. Owner claims that the enchantment has been replaced with an aging curse by a rival. Upon further testing, no malicious curses have been found but instead the original enchantment was beginning to wear off. Object deemed safe, original owner declined return of object.”</p>
<p>Hermione laughed out loud, “Safe to say we can mark this file off our list.”</p>
<p>Malfoy just shook his head, “Indeed.” </p>
<p>All four “dark” artifacts ended up being dead ends for various reason, “I’m not sure if I feel relieved or disappointed,” mused Hermione. </p>
<p>“Relieved,” Malfoy called over his shoulder as he placed the last box back on the shelf, “Always be relieved that dark artifacts aren’t indeed dark.”</p>
<p>“Is it a prevalent problem?” </p>
<p>“Dark artifacts, you mean?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Hermione confirmed from the table where their files were, “I mean there have been dark wizards over time, none of which have been as prolific as Grindelwald and Voldemort and they were both relatively recent in the grand scheme of the history of Wizarding society.”</p>
<p>“For every one truly evil dark wizard there are hundreds who dabble in the ‘dark arts’ be it with malicious intent or not. It is an unfortunate reality our society has to come to terms with. Dark magic is infectious and even after you cut out the heart of it; there are still unseen roots that remain.”</p>
<p>“Like when you cut down a tree, a stump will sometimes still produce new growth.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>She leaned against the desk, “Do you think we are dealing with the next dark wizard?”</p>
<p>Draco hadn’t moved from where he stood at the shelf, except to put his hands in his pockets, “I don’t know Granger, I certainly hope not. I try and keep an open mind when dealing with cases. You have to stick with the facts. If you make too many assumptions, your perception becomes skewed and you miss important clues. And I hate the idea of passing judgment on someone when I don’t know the whole picture. I of all people know how that feels.”</p>
<p>A serious moment stretched between them.</p>
<p>And then Hermione giggled. </p>
<p>Malfoy cocked his head in confusion.</p>
<p>The giggle turned into a full belly laugh.</p>
<p>Draco cracked a smile as well and slowly approached the witch, “And what, pray tell, is so very funny.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Hermione gasped between bouts of laughter, “I’m just thinking back to second year when Harry and Ron were convinced you were the Heir of Slytherin.”</p>
<p>“And to think, those two bludgers are now Senior Aurors,” He teased, “But if I recall, you were firmly on the Draco is Evil bandwagon as well.” </p>
<p>Hermione had the good grace to look abashed, “Yes well, I learned my lesson and I’m very glad that you didn’t end up being evil.”</p>
<p>“Me too!” Malfoy said sarcastically, “Funny that,” and the two shared another laugh, “The evidence stacks are getting to your head; come on, Granger.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that in my attempt to describe the three kinds of stones Hermione and Draco are looking for I inadvertently labeled them incorrectly. They are looking for light blue stones which are Aquamarines, stones that ARE aquamarine in color like a Tourmaline, and medium hue blue Opals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Me too!” Malfoy said sarcastically, “Funny that,” and the two shared another laugh, “The evidence stacks are getting to your head; come on, Granger.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Hermione and Draco grabbed a quick bite in the Ministry Cafeteria. Just as they were finishing up, Harry, Ron, and Neville joined them.</p>
<p>“SO, where did you two run off and hide all morning?” Ron asked in a rather obvious manner.</p>
<p>Neville paused mid bite, Harry rolled his eyes, and Hermione wrinkled her nose – subtle, Ron.</p>
<p>Draco, however, was unfazed, “Down in the evidence stacks ensuring there isn’t another crazed evil megalomaniac on the rise. You know, real work. What about your dung-bomb case… not been able to sniff out a lead yet?”</p>
<p>Snorts of amusement went round the table and Ron grinned despite the slight dig, “Well I did some sniffing and always came back to your mum.” </p>
<p>A chorus of ‘Boo’s’ and crumpled napkins were volleyed Ron’s direction.</p>
<p>“Real mature, Weasley,” Draco deadpanned.</p>
<p>Ron just giggled as he picked napkins off of his person and gathered them in the center of the table.</p>
<p>“You ready, Granger?” Draco asked quietly as the boys involved themselves in a conversation.</p>
<p>~ * ~ </p>
<p>Situated back in Hermione’s office, Draco stood in front of the map she had been working on earlier that morning. He cocked his head to one side, then the other, and consulted her sheets of notes, “I wonder…” After a moment, he removed the four flags of items they had ruled out just that morning and then duplicated the map with its remaining flag markers three times. </p>
<p>The first map he kept as is, with flags representing items that were lost and items that had been found. </p>
<p>The second map he changed the colors of the flags to represent which necklace they likely were attached to vs. unknowns.</p>
<p>The third map he organized based on value or maker of the items.</p>
<p>The final map he notated if the item had been enchanted or not. </p>
<p>He stepped back slightly and asked, “What do you see now?”</p>
<p>Hermione stepped forward and Draco closed the space behind her, standing just over her shoulder looking at the maps as well. She tried desperately to focus on the maps and not his close proximity.</p>
<p>“Well, it looks like most of the found items were in rural areas. Items that are missing were from higher density locations, except for these three,” She pointed to the locations the three center stones matches had gone missing from. “We confirmed they were all high quality goblin made items, so perhaps these are estate houses?”</p>
<p>“Good, what else?”</p>
<p>“There does not seem to be a correlation to locations and the three necklaces, but the “unknowns” are skewing the results. We need more data.”</p>
<p>“Any observations about value and makers?”</p>
<p>“The results are still slightly skewed until we get more information, but in general it follows the same pattern as where items were lost versus found. Lost items tend to be higher value items, found items less so.”</p>
<p>“And the last map?”</p>
<p>“Items with enchantments are clustered near communities; except again for the three outliers. Bottom line, we need to go back and do more interviews.”</p>
<p>“I think you are right,” He finally concluded, and checked his watch, “Its only 2, we probably have time to visit one or two locations.” He began rolling down his sleeves and Hermione picked up the cue they were about to leave, “The Department of Transportation can help us with places we can’t apparate to.”</p>
<p>Hermione placed the file in her bag, she was still wearing her badge from earlier, “Sounds good, just no flying please.”</p>
<p>Malfoy lightly laughed, “I promise, no flying,” he grabbed his jacket and Hermione felt a little pang of loss that she wasn’t able to help him this time. </p>
<p>They once again stopped by Robards office on their way out. </p>
<p>“We’re heading down to Transport, going to try and knock out some of these follow up interviews. We’ll be in and out the next few days.”</p>
<p>“Let me know if you need anything,” Robards replied.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>The lift ride down to Level Six was quick and they entered the Department of Magical Transportation. There were a few people sitting in chairs waiting and a female Ministry intern greeted them… well… Malfoy…warmly. “Hello there, Draco! Not going international so fast again are you?” Her welcome was paired with a triple whammy move consisting of a dazzling smile, a hair flip, and a casual lean towards him on the tall counter she stood behind. </p>
<p>Hermione was mildly annoyed with the witch and she fully recognized that A, there was nothing to be annoyed about, and B, her irritation was irrational; though she noted, with some satisfaction, that Draco didn’t seem to share her familiarity as he stood upright at the counter and spoke directly and professionally.</p>
<p>“Good Afternoon, Claire; no international trips today. This is Hermione Granger and we are working on a case together at the moment. We need to visit a variety of locations; can you help us with a transportation itinerary please?”</p>
<p>The intern didn’t seem fazed by perfunctory reply, “Sure, always happy to help you with your trips, Draco. Where are you headed?”</p>
<p>Hermione fished out the list of locations from the file in her purse and placed them on the counter and gave intern Claire a brittle smile.</p>
<p>Claire reviewed them for a moment, “This shouldn’t be too difficult, let me check on a few of these though. Be right back.” She flashed Draco another brilliant grin before turning away with the list and having a brief discussion with another worker behind the counter. </p>
<p>Hermione tamped down another niggle of annoyance and shifted where she stood. Draco turned toward her, leaned on the counter, and spoke quietly, “You alright there, Granger?”</p>
<p>She stood up straight, “Yes, of course….just excited to get started.”</p>
<p>Draco’s slow smirk suggested he knew otherwise. What exactly he knew though, she wasn’t sure. The return of Claire distracted her from dwelling on the subject, “Ok, I’ve got travel recommendations for you.” She put the list back on the counter, “I hope you don’t mind I wrote everything down here.” </p>
<p>It was not fine. Her page had not been set up for extraneous information, “Its fine, whatever makes it easiest for you.” Hermione swore she heard an amused sniff coming from Malfoy and she realized that she must not have sounded convincing because Claire gave her an odd look.</p>
<p>Draco moved the conversation forward, “What have you got for us?”</p>
<p>After a last quick glance at Hermione, Claire started in on her explanation, “There is quite a mix of residential locations and businesses here, as well as magically safe locations and potential muggle exposures. I’ve marked which ones will require floo, apparation, and portkey. It won’t take long for us to set up your portkey. You can wait in a transport room if you like.”</p>
<p>“That would be much appreciated, thank you.” Draco replied. </p>
<p>Claire met them at a side entrance and let them through to a long hallway lined with doors. Some rooms were shut with the muffled sounds of floo use coming from them. Others were open and Hermione could clearly see each room held a fire place, a round slightly raised platform, and a bit of furniture. The intern paused at room that was near the end of the hallway, “Here we are, room 23, you’re usual, Draco. I will be back with your portkey in a few minutes. Feel free to use the room as long as you need.”</p>
<p>They entered the room and Hermione noted it had a narrow table against the wall with two chairs rather than the more comfortable seating arrangement in the other rooms. Once Claire had left and the door shut, Draco immediately went to the table and pulled out a chair, “Have a seat, we can fix the list while we wait.”</p>
<p>Hermione sat and Draco gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze before sitting in the chair next to her. She pulled out the file in addition to a spare parchment and quill pen from her bag with a mumbled and slightly embarrassed, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” he said rather more harshly than he meant it. He took her by the shoulders again and made her face him and said more softly, “It’s ok, you don’t like people writing on your paperwork and I don’t like my food to touch. We all have a thing. Now, would you like to write or should I?” </p>
<p>“I’ll write, you read things – wait, how do you know I don’t like people writing on my paperwork?” She asked as she set up two new pages, one for case information and the other for travel information.</p>
<p>Draco gave her a smirk, “Because you nearly swatted my hand off when I was trying to help you with House Elf reform and dared to make a note on your paperwork.”</p>
<p>Hermione grimaced, “I did do that, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Just a little,” he teased, “How did you manage having your papers graded?”</p>
<p>“I knew the teacher’s comments were coming and the assignment was already completed,” She shifted the papers for a moment and then added quietly, “andIliketobegradedsoitwasok.”</p>
<p>Draco’s smirk became momentarily feral before he quirked an eyebrow and returned his attention to the paperwork, “I’m ready when you are.”</p>
<p>Briefly overcome with a flush, Hermione thought that perhaps his words had a double meaning but brushed it aside. “Could you read off each line: Timeline number, item description, location, owner, value and make, and status please.”</p>
<p>“Certainly,” Draco started, “Item 1: Broach with an aquamarine stone, located in Yeovil at Newt House Gin, owned by the Fawley family, worth G3687, goblin made, status is missing…”</p>
<p>They made quick work of the papers and were finished by the time Claire returned with their portkey, a thin round metal hoop no bigger than the palm of her hand, “Here you go. It’s already been established with a master ‘Portus’ that will return you back to the ministry if any point you are unable to return by other means. As with your other portkeys, Draco, you are free to key in your other locations as needed. I’ve gone ahead and made it active through the remainder of the week. If you need transportation past then, just return to the office and we can renew it for you. Any questions?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you Claire, this is very helpful.” Draco said as he took the portkey and laid it on the table. </p>
<p>The intern gave him one last appreciative look, “My pleasure,” before turning to leave.</p>
<p>Hermione had the urge to gag – slag, and then chastised herself for judging the poor girl… like she wasn’t also drooling over Malfoy at inopportune times. Not.the.time. She reminded herself, “So where to first?” </p>
<p>“Number 7: The Bell Inn, Cromford,” replied Draco, reading off of her newly minted sheet, “A missing bracelet reported by the Inn owner, Robert Wood.”</p>
<p>Hermione consulted the travel log, “They have floo access to a private room on the third floor.” </p>
<p>They packed up the file and Draco approached the fireplace and got a hand full of floo powder in his left hand. He held his right arm out to her, “Together?”</p>
<p>She stepped up and slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow; he threw the powder into the fire place and clearly stated, “The Bell Inn”. The fire flashed green and they stepped into the flames together. </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>The receiving room at the Bell Inn was small but well appointed. There was a full size mirror as well as a small sink to tidy yourself from the floo if you chose to do so sans magic. It didn’t take them long to right themselves and Draco opened the door into the hallway. After a quick check he ushered Hermione through and they took an immediate right to the stairs down to the main floor that did double duty as a reception area and an entrance to the Inn’s lounge. A hunched older gentleman stood at the reception desk and turned as they descended the last flight of stairs to greet them with a Scottish brogue. </p>
<p>“Welcome to the Bell Inn, are you looking to book a room or just getting away for a quick pint?”</p>
<p>“No today I’m afraid,” Draco replied with a natural ease, “We’re here on Ministry business and were hoping to talk to Mr. Robert Wood.”</p>
<p>“That would be me,” Mr. Wood admitted, “I suspect we ought to speak in private.” He pulled a bell from a drawer, and came around the desk slightly spryer than he looked capable of. “This way,” and motioned to an office behind the desk. Hermione and Draco followed him in and he gestured to a seating area by a window that looked out onto a small terrace. They took up seats on the couch as Robert sat in his chair, “What can I do for you today.”</p>
<p>“My name is Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger. We are with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and we are following up on a report of a missing bracelet earlier this year.”</p>
<p>Mr. Wood looked slightly surprised, “Has the bracelet turned up?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately not, Mr. Wood; we’re working a new case and your bracelets description matches some items of interest in our case and we wanted to talk to you again as the initial investigation wasn’t really focused on anything other than identification and retrieval.”</p>
<p>The older man looked slightly confused, “Well I don’t know how I can help you, but I’ll try.”</p>
<p>“We appreciate your cooperation. Could you tell us what happened leading up to the disappearance of the bracelet.”</p>
<p>“Certainly, now, let me see,” He paused a moment and then started again, “The town had been all in a dither over the 225th anniversary of the opening of the mill. All the inns in town, including The Bell, were booked up. They had a reenactment by the school children, speeches by the local leaders, they even had a street fair with vendors all lined up. Though the town has a decent magic community, The Bell is the only magic friendly inn in the town so I made sure to screen potential guests to ensure our people were taken care of. We were at capacity for the weekend and all of my clients were either people I knew personally from over the years or their friends. I even had Oliver, I think he went to school with the two of you at some point –“</p>
<p>“Oliver Wood?” Hermione piped in.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s my grandson.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, we did go to school with him! I was in Gryffindor as well,” She commented, “Please, go on.”  </p>
<p>“I had Oliver and his wife Katie here helping out in the Inn. Anyway, it was Saturday evening and there was a group of younger folks in the lounge having a good time and the ladies were all admiring some bracelets they had picked up at a vendor in town. Katie noticed they were similar to a piece that Oliver’s grandmother, Olivia, had and mentioned it in passing. I was actually planning on giving her the bracelet in thanks for them helping me that weekend; Olivia passed some time ago and I want her memory to be enjoyed rather than sitting in a box. I figured a set of jewelry would be even better than a single bracelet. So I went down to the market on Sunday with the bracelet and located the vendor. He didn’t have anything quite right, but offered to compare the piece to some stones he had in the back. I gave him the bracelet and he came back not long after with a velvet display of my bracelet and a selection of stones and settings. We chatted about options and prices but we couldn’t ever quite agree. I thanked him for his time, took my bracelet back and headed back to the Inn. I placed the bracelet back into the box it always resided in and went on helping with checkouts. Oliver and Katie were planning on leaving Monday morning so I got the bracelet box and gave it to them at breakfast. When Katie opened the box the bracelet was gone. We did a thorough search of the Inn but it had just vanished over night. Oliver even ran down to the market to see if the jewelry vendor was still there but the majority of the stands had packed up and left already. That’s when we notified your department.”</p>
<p>“Do you remember the name of the vendor or his stall?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I ever got his name, the stall simply said ‘Handmade Jewelry’.”</p>
<p>“Did you have any other extra help in the Inn that weekend?” inquired Draco.  </p>
<p>“No, just our usual staff plus Oliver and Katie.”</p>
<p>“What about security measures here at the Inn?” was Hermione’s next question.</p>
<p>“Nothing special, the outside doors all have chimes on them, rooms each have their own keys, and guests are allowed to place their own wards if they feel it’s needed. This is a small town; we don’t have much problem with crime.”</p>
<p>Draco asked this time, “Do you have any special enchantments on your room or where the jewelry is kept?”</p>
<p>“Just a simple locking spell on the case; not for security though, just as precaution in the event that the case falls. I don’t want it popping open.”</p>
<p>“If it’s not too much trouble, could we see where you normally kept the bracelet and would it possible to get a list of your staff and the patrons who stayed here that weekend?” Hermione inquired.</p>
<p>“Of course, that shouldn’t be too difficult.” Robert Wood led them out of the office and up to the first floor. His room was simple and still decorated as though Mrs. Wood lived there with him. None of her things had been disturbed since her passing down to a book and glasses on the side table and a few beauty potions on the vanity. He pointed to the dresser, “Her jewelry box is just there. Everything else is in place. Just the single bracelet was missing.”</p>
<p>“May I?” Hermione asked before opening the box. </p>
<p>Mr. Wood nodded his consent and Draco inspected the windows. Inside the box was a collection of jewelry, a wedding ring set, a watch, a pearl necklace. No other blue stones though.”</p>
<p>“Do you happen to have a picture of the bracelet, Mr. Wood?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Not that I know of.”</p>
<p>“Can you describe it for us instead?” </p>
<p>“It was a single strand… what do the muggles call it? It’s a sport –“</p>
<p>“A tennis bracelet” Hermione supplied.</p>
<p>“That’s it! A tennis bracelet of medium blue opals.”</p>
<p>“Is this the bracelet here in this photo?” Draco asked from over by the fireplace.</p>
<p>Hermione joined him and Draco hand the photo over to Mr. Wood who took a moment to look closely, “Well, now that you mention it, I do believe that’s it. This was our wedding photo.” He said fondly, “The bracelet was a gift from her mother just that morning. Her something new and blue.”</p>
<p>Hermione spoke up, “could we copy this picture for our file?” </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, whatever you need!” Wood said and handed the photo over to them. </p>
<p>Hermione gently removed the back of the frame and duplicated the picture. </p>
<p>“Do you know if the bracelet had any special enchantments on it? Where it was purchased from or how much it was worth?” Draco asked as Hermione put the picture back in its frame.</p>
<p>“When her mother gave it to her she said ‘something to bless the marriage’. Olivia had been so excited.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know where it was purchased though?” Draco pressed?</p>
<p>Mr. Woods looked thoughtful, “It might have been at the same shop she got her wedding dress from, she mentioned her mother ‘remembering’. I’m sorry I don’t know anything other than that and Olivia’s parents have been long dead.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine, Mr. Wood, this has been very helpful –“Hermione stopped suddenly and turned to a pair of wardrobes on the other side of the room, “You wouldn’t happen to still have Mrs. Wood’s wedding dress would you?” </p>
<p>“I left everything of Olivia’s as it was after her passing; you are free to look though if you like.” He said pointing to the one on the right. </p>
<p>Hermione crossed to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside were a collection of ladies muggle style skirt suites, though slightly out of date now and dusty. Towards the far end was a garment bag. She pulled it out, hung it on the door hook. Draco came up behind her as she unzipped it. </p>
<p>Pay dirt. </p>
<p>Inside the bag was indeed, Mrs. Woods wedding gown. Hermione reached in and located the tag and then gasped, “Draco! Twillfitt and Tattings!”</p>
<p>“Nicely done, Granger.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've been doing a lot of research for the rest of the story and felt I needed to ensure I had those things figured out before finishing this chapter. But both things are now complete and I can move forward with the story. </p>
<p>Fun milestone, the story reached 1k hits and my two stories combined have reached 500 kudos! (If you like Hermione/Severus stories make sure to check out An Elegant Cast!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inside the bag was Mrs. Wood’s wedding gown. Hermione reached in and located the tag and then gasped, “Draco! Twillfitt and Tattings!”</p>
<p>“Nicely done, Granger.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Hermione replaced the gown back into the wardrobe and Draco spoke with Mr. Wood, “This has been extremely helpful, Mr.  Wood. Could we get the list of employees and guests from that weekend?”</p>
<p>“Yes, if you would follow me back down to the office I’ll get those right away for you.” </p>
<p>They did so and in no time at all they had a full list of guests and employees with their contact information.</p>
<p>“Two last things, Mr. Wood,” started Hermione, “What was your wife’s mother’s name and do you know who was responsible for planning the commemorative event?” </p>
<p>“Olivia’s maiden name was Parkin. Her mother was Paulina Parkin.  The Arkwright Society was responsible for the event,” Mr. Wood supplied easily, “They purchased the Cromford Mill in the 70’s and have been celebrating it ever since.”</p>
<p>“Is it close?” She followed up.</p>
<p>“Just about half mile, it’s a nice walk on a day like today. You just head straight up Cromford Hill, take a right on Darby, and a left on Mill. Visitor’s center is just round the bend.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much,” Draco said genuinely and offered Mr. Wood a handshake.</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it; I’m just glad someone is still on the case.” The old man replied.</p>
<p>“We will try our absolute best to get your bracelet returned to you.” Hermione shook his hand in turn and then took the file from Malfoy and stuck it in his bag. </p>
<p>Mr. Wood showed them to the front door before being called away to the lounge.</p>
<p>They stopped to remove their badges and Draco asked, “Are you going to be ok to walk in those, Granger?” as he looked down at her shoes.</p>
<p>Hermione smirked and withdrew her wand. She reached out and grasped Malfoy’s arm for support and tapped the heels of her shoes before quickly putting her wand back in place. In the blink of an eye her classic pumps turned into sensible flats, “There, all set!”</p>
<p>The walk to Cromford Mill was pleasant. The day was nice and where as the town wasn’t exactly picturesque, it had a quiet bustle that was endearing. Deli shops and modern little businesses interspersed with residences on the main road of what had obviously been a mill town for many years. </p>
<p>“So how are we going to get the information that we need? This is a muggle business and the Ministry doesn’t have any authority?” Hermione inquired as they neared the entrance to the Mill’s visitor center.</p>
<p>Malfoy shrugged, “Figured we’d play it by ear. You’d be surprised how much people will tell you if you just ask.”</p>
<p>Hermione was not comforted by his lack of planning. </p>
<p>~ * ~<br/>The visitor center was thankfully not very busy on that Tuesday afternoon and Draco took the lead as they were greeted at the entrance by a young man, “Good Afternoon and welcome to Cromford Mills. Is this your first visit with us?”</p>
<p>“Yes actually it is,” Draco admitted, “We were hoping to speak with the event planner for the Mill. Are they available by chance?”</p>
<p>“I’d be happy to let her know that you would like to speak with her. May I tell her who’s calling?” </p>
<p>“OH! Pardon our manners! My name is Luke and this is Jean. We’re with the event planning committee for Wilton House.”</p>
<p>“Fantastic,” the young man exclaimed, “I’ll let her know that you are here.”</p>
<p>They wandered a little but didn’t have to wait long. A young woman around their age met them, “Luke and Jean?” they turned to her, “Hello and welcome to Cromford Mills, my name is Charlotte. What can I help you with today?” </p>
<p>Hermione, once again, let Draco take the lead, “So good to meet you Charlotte! My name is Luke and this is Jean. We are actually familiar friends with the Wood family, who owns The Bell Inn.”</p>
<p>“Yes of course! It’s a local favorite around here.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” he continued, “We were speaking with Oliver and his wife Katie the other day about an event we are planning for Wilton House and they couldn’t sing better praises about the street market you hosted here for the Mill’s 225th anniversary. They specifically loved a few of the vendors and we were hoping to get a list so we could potentially book them for our event as well.”</p>
<p>“Ah! Well that is just lovely!” Charlotte exclaimed, “Quite a few of our vendors were local so I’m sure they would love the business. Let me get you a list. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>The young woman left and Hermione mumbled, “Surely it can’t be that easy.” </p>
<p>“It really is.” Draco admitted, “As long as you make them think it’s a positive thing you are doing, you’d be surprised at how much information people are willing to give out.”</p>
<p>“Nice touch on the names, too,” She added.</p>
<p>Draco didn’t get the chance to do anything more than grin because Charlotte had returned with a few sheets of paper in her hands, “Here you go. First page are the general vendors, second page is food vendors, and third page were talents and entertainment. I’ve also got my card here. Feel free to contact me if you need any help.” </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, this is a huge help.” Draco said and they both shook her hand in farewell. </p>
<p>Hermione and Draco exited the visitor’s center and found a secluded corner where Hermione inquired, “What next?”</p>
<p>Draco took a look at his watch, “It’s only 3:30 pm, why don’t we pop by Twillfitt and Tattings. Badges on.” He handed her the paperwork, which she added to the file. They replaced their badges and with an offered arm, he apparated them to Diagon Alley. </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Inside the shop, Madam Twillfitt was busy rearranging a summer robes display but turned her attention towards the visitors. She greeted them in an odd accent that wasn’t quite exotic. “Ah, young Master Malfoy; how are you today, my boy?” </p>
<p>“Just fine, Madam Twillfitt.” He dutifully kissed the hands he was offered and Hermione noticed a slight blush on his cheeks, “We’re actually here on Ministry business and were hoping you could answer some questions for us. You are familiar with Hermione Granger, yes?” </p>
<p>Madam Twillfitt turned her full attention towards Hermione who felt the urge to squirm under her shrewd scrutiny. “A little waif with unmanageable hair in your youth, I remember you bouncing by the shops in the summer.” There was an awkward pause before she continued, “But you’ve grown to be remarkably pretty. I hope you come and see me for your next formal event. I have a new line of robes that would suite you marvelously.”</p>
<p>Hermione felt herself blush too, “Thank you, that’s very thoughtful. I’ll consider it for sure.”  </p>
<p>“Wonderful, now what can I help you with today?” The shop owner asked.</p>
<p>“We were hoping you could identify a bracelet for us,” Hermione withdrew the picture and handed it to her. </p>
<p>“It would have been purchased in the early 1940’s by Paulina Parkin for her daughter, Olivia Wood,” Draco supplied.</p>
<p>The shop owner let out a gusty, “HA!” before walking over to her sales counter, “And old Ollivander thinks he’s the only one who never forgets a customer.” Madam Twillfitt flicked through a file drawer and pulled out a sales receipt, “This will be what you are looking for, ‘Medium Blue Opal In-Line Bracelet; designed by Reginald Lee. Sold to Paulina Parkin for G24.’ That would be G150 at today’s exchange. I assume you will want a copy of this.” She said and duplicated the receipt.</p>
<p>“Thank you, did you sell many of these bracelets at the time?” Hermione inquired.</p>
<p>“It was a brief business partnership between myself and Reginald. I sold his jewelry in my shop while he set up a store front of his own. You know, just to get his name out there before he opened. However, people associated his name with the Lees who’d been involved with You-Know-Who and he wasn’t opened long before having to close shop. His daughter Laura just opened a muggle jewelry shop a few months ago.” She considered them for a moment, “You know, if you went to her shop and told her Madam T sent you to speak with Reginald, I bet she would be able to arrange a meeting.”</p>
<p>“This is very helpful, thank you. Do you by chance have the address to Laura’s shop?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“I think I have it here somewhere.” Madam Twillfitt dug around in another drawer and pulled out a small stack of cards, “Here, you can have this one, I have a few extra.” </p>
<p>Hermione and Draco thanked her for the information and exited the shop. Draco looked at the card, “42 Monmouth Street…this is just around the corner. Why don’t we pop by and see if either of them are in?” </p>
<p>Hermione readily agreed. They had been on a hot streak for information today and she was not inclined to let up the pace. They made their way back up through Diagon Alley and through the Leaky Cauldron where they once again hid their credentials. Once past The Ivy they crossed West Street and then took a left onto Monmouth Street. Laura Lee’s was tucked between another, rather gaudy, novelty jewelry shop and a pub. It was simple, fresh, and Hermione instantly loved it. </p>
<p> A woman in her 40’s with dark hair and heavy bangs greeted them as they entered, “Welcome to Laura Lee’s, are you looking for something specific today?”</p>
<p>“Actually, we were hoping to speak with Ms. Lee herself, or rather, her father Mr. Reginald Lee. Madam T sent us over.” Draco supplied.</p>
<p>The woman’s face brightened with recognition, “You must be from around the corner,” she suggested. </p>
<p>“Indeed, we’ve just come from Madam T’s. We’re with the Ministry and trying to track down a piece of jewelry designed by your father. We were hoping that he could answer some questions.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure he’d be happy to. He’s currently in Milan on business but he will return late on Thursday. I could arrange for you to meet with him on Friday. What is the best way for us to reach you?”</p>
<p>Draco pulled out his wallet and offered her a business card, “We will be out and about the rest of the week. Please give us a call once he’s back in town and we will meet him at his convenience.”</p>
<p>“Certainly,” Laura agreed. </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Hermione waited until they were a few yards away from the shop, “You have a phone?” she asked disbelievingly. </p>
<p>“And I know how to drive, and I have a muggle credit card, and I can cook, and like to watch telly.”</p>
<p>She was slightly bewildered, “Really?”</p>
<p>“Of course, don’t you?” He said conversationally.</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but –“</p>
<p>Draco smirked at her, “But what?”</p>
<p>“Did you get those things or learn to do those things because of our job?”</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“So you did them, just because?”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>They walked in silence for a bit as Hermione processed the new information. </p>
<p>“I can practically hear your brain frying from over here. Are those things so hard to believe?” He teased.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Hermione blurted, “Well, no.” She followed up, “I’m just trying to reconcile my mental Malfoys.”</p>
<p>Draco laughed, “Your mental Malfoys?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said matter of fact like, “There is the ‘School Malfoy’, ‘8th year Malfoy’, ‘Law Reform Malfoy’, and ‘Current Malfoy’.”</p>
<p>“Do you do that often for people you know?” He asked curiously.</p>
<p>“No, just you. But I’ve also not been in close contact with other people who made things difficult back then.”</p>
<p>Draco slowed to a stop before speaking again, “So if you were to be reintroduced to people from our past - that you’ve not had any new positive interactions with – like my parents, or other Slytherins, would they get new mental versions too.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course; if they showed a change of character,” Hermione admitted.</p>
<p>Draco considered her for a few moments as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He nodded his head once, “Alright then,” But in the blink of an eye he was back to business, “Back to the office. We need to unload the case file and get our plan for tomorrow sorted.”</p>
<p>They walked the rest of the way to the Leaky in companionable silence.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p> Back in Hermione’s office, Draco was sprawled out in a chair and Hermione was adding details to their information wall. </p>
<p>“Ok,” she started, “we now have a picture,” she added the picture next to the opal necklace, “and these stones match the ones along this edge here,” she pointed to the top edge of the necklace, “and we suspect that the bracelet has some sort of an enchantment to,” she checked her notes, “’protect the marriage’ as overheard by Mr. Wood on his wedding day. We have the value and will know more about the make on Friday.” She turned to Draco, “What about the list of vendors?”</p>
<p>Draco reached forward and shuffled through the lists they had been given by Charlotte at Cromford Mill, “Blankets, embroidery, calendars, silk scarves, dishware, picture frames, bags, filigree detailing, games, pottery… here we go, Delicate Finds: Handcrafted Jewelry.”</p>
<p>“That sounds about right,” Hermione commented.</p>
<p>Draco agreed, “Indeed, it does,” he copied the list and added a note to it before tapping the paper. It folded into a ministry paper plane memo and he sent it off towards the lifts, “I’m sending this list down to the Department of International Magical Cooperation on level 5. The Trading Standards Body has a comprehensive list of magical businesses in the UK. I’ve asked them to compare that list to theirs and see if we get any hits. We can call the jewelry vendor tomorrow as well.” He picked up the travel itinerary they were given that morning, “Tomorrow we should try and knock out these more rural locations. We can do a quick follow up on the found muggle jewelry set in Appleby and then just go down the list from there.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, “Works for me.” </p>
<p>Malfoy stood and gathered the files he had left in her office that morning, “Why don’t you head on out for the day. I’m just going to assign these out. I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?”</p>
<p>“In the morning,” she agreed. Hermione should have grabbed her purse and left but she couldn’t help sitting a moment longer and watching as Draco left her office. He dropped his coat off in his own office before strolling through the bullpen to chat with a few Junior Aurors. He was confident and direct with them, but not arrogant; and she realized that he’d not been arrogant for a good many years.</p>
<p>Malfoy was speaking to Harris and bent slightly to point something out in the file. The movement drew Hermione’s attention to his shoulders – strong and well defined - and she felt the urge to wrap her arms around him and climb him like a tree.</p>
<p>Ok. Time to go. </p>
<p>She bent to pick up her purse and when she looked back up she found herself pinned by Draco’s intense and searching gaze.</p>
<p>Oh goodness.</p>
<p>After a very long moment, Hermione’s ability to function returned and she forced herself to stand and exit the office. Vaguely aware that Draco’s attention followed her the entire way, she dared not look at him again before pushing through the main doorway.</p>
<p>Once out of the Ministry she walked slowly towards home and considered the situation at hand. </p>
<p>Fact: She had felt an instant connection, of the non platonic nature, with Malfoy when he entered the office a week ago. </p>
<p>Fact: She was loath to admit this because instant connections were cliché and 100% didn’t occur in real life…. at least not to her.</p>
<p>Fact (Per Ginny and Harry): Malfoy treated her different than other women indicating he was interested in her romantically. </p>
<p>Fact: Being around Malfoy was easy and comfortable. He instinctually knew her and it had apparently been that way for some time after thinking back through all their interactions since 8th year. </p>
<p>Fact: Other women being flirty with him made her irrationally… irrational.</p>
<p>Fact: Despite her best efforts to feel nothing but work appropriate -platonic- feelings for him, she was very much -inappropriately- attracted to Draco Malfoy as was evidenced by the fact that she had the most suddenly onset lascivious thoughts and feelings at the absolute most inopportune times that rendered her a wires-crossed, malfunctioning mess. </p>
<p>Fact: Other than the smoldering looks, purchased drink, lunch, coffee, odd attention to all her quirks, and the occasional little-more-than-friendly touches there was absolutely no indication that he was interested in her. At all. </p>
<p>What a mess.</p>
<p>Hermione attempted to drown her feelings out that evening with a large bowl of pasta, an even larger glass of wine, and the book she had been reading on the Royal Family of Luxembourg. </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>The next morning Hermione considered her wardrobe again, this time looking for something that would be professional enough for fieldwork but still allow her to move as needed. She wasn’t sure how rural the locations would be. Settling on linen pants and a printed sleeveless blouse, she paired it with a cardigan, sensible sandals and pulled her hair back into a braid. She could transfigure her shoes if need be. Ready to start her day, she put her reading glasses in her purse, donned her sunglasses, and made her way to the lift.</p>
<p>Hermione stepped out onto the sidewalk and checked her watch to ensure she still had enough time to drop by the coffee shop; 7:15 am, plenty of time. Before she could even look back up she was met with a familiar drawl,</p>
<p>“’Morning, Granger.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SUPRISE! I knocked another chapter out. Its slightly shorter than the others but I came upon a good breaking spot and decided to go with it. Should get the next chapter up quickly too as I already have it planned out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stepped out onto the sidewalk and checked her watch to ensure she still had enough time to drop by the coffee shop; 7:15 am, plenty of time. Before she could even look back up she was met with a familiar drawl,</p>
<p>“’Morning, Granger.”</p>
<p>~ * ~ </p>
<p>Fact: Draco Malfoy was kind of a stalker… maybe?</p>
<p>Hermione looked up to find Malfoy leaning against the tree where Craven and Northumberland came to a point. She ignored the fact that he looked very fit in tailored khaki trousers and a dark green linen shirt – sleeves rolled up of course – in favor of throwing him an accusation, “Are you stalking me or spying on me?”</p>
<p>Malfoy lightly scoffed and then smirked, “Neither.” He kicked off from the tree and crossed the street to meet her.</p>
<p>“Then what do you call loitering outside of my building waiting for me to leave?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “Right place, right time.”</p>
<p>“Uh, huh,” she replied doubtfully, keeping a straight face.</p>
<p>“Auror’s Honor” Malfoy said solemnly and crossed his heart exactly as Ron had done the week before.</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t help but smile, “oh, you!” and she ineffectively wacked him with the cardigan she still held in her hand, “Did Harry and Ron put you up to this?”</p>
<p>Draco dodged the attack and laughed as well, “No, deciding to drop by and see if you wanted to grab breakfast before we headed out was my idea, they simply confirmed that you still lived here. So, before you force me to notify the MLE that you’ve been assaulting me with a knitted weapon, would you like to grab a quick bite?”</p>
<p>“It was Hermione’s turn to scoff, “Knitted weapon… you are utter ridiculousness itself, Draco Malfoy.” She began walking towards Embankment Place but Malfoy didn’t follow. She paused and turned back towards him, “Well come on, you are the one that wanted breakfast and I have a feeling I’m going to need an extra shot of espresso this morning to keep up with you.” She turned back around and pressed on. When Malfoy had caught up with her she added, “And don’t think you are off the hook yet. Care to explain how you knew I lived here to begin with?”</p>
<p>“You told me.”</p>
<p>“I’m confident it’s not come up in conversation in the last week.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me this past week” he answered cryptically.</p>
<p>“So when then?” Hermione challenged.</p>
<p>“Four years ago. We had been working late on House Elf Reform and I asked if you could get home ok. You said, and I quote, ‘Thank you, I’ll be fine. I only live a block away at Aria House.’” </p>
<p>She was silent for a few moments, “I guess I did tell you,” She admitted, “but was the skulking really necessary?”</p>
<p>“I was not skulking!” He protested.</p>
<p>“And what would you call it?” </p>
<p>“Being polite.” </p>
<p>“Being polite?!”</p>
<p>“Yes,” was the simple answer she received.</p>
<p>“How on earth is prowling around outside someone’s flat building being polite?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t invite me up.” Draco said plainly.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am. Showing up at your door unannounced and uninvited is the height of poor decorum.”</p>
<p>“But standing on the street just waiting for me to come out is ok.”</p>
<p>“It’s not ideal but we are now going to breakfast, so it got the job done.”</p>
<p>“My previous statement of you being utterly ridiculous still stands.” Draco’s cheeky grin was the only answer she got and she huffed a sigh. They had reached the Starbucks she normally grabbed her morning coffee from and she paused for a moment, “Well, next time consider yourself invited – in fact, give me your mobile.”</p>
<p>His grin became even cheekier, if that was possible, and he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her.</p>
<p>She fiddled with the buttons for a few moments “There,” and handed the phone back to him, “now you can make yourself known as well.”</p>
<p>Draco attempted to sober himself, “Noted, now, if you are quite done being a forward little witch, we ought to keep going before all the good tables are taken.” It was his turn to strike out ahead of her.</p>
<p>“Forward little – oh!” He really was infuriating. Hermione glanced around but no one was paying them any mind and she surreptitiously flicked her wrist and aimed a mild stinging jinx in his direction.</p>
<p>Draco let out an indignant little yelp, yanked off his sunglasses, and looked at her sharply.</p>
<p>Oh she was in trouble and did she EVER want whatever punishment he was doling out. </p>
<p>His eyes flared momentarily and then an eye brow quirked, his playful smirk returned, “Come along, Hermione.”</p>
<p>Was it an invitation… a challenge? She wasn’t sure other than hearing her first name come out of his mouth was positively sinful. Her feet propelled her forward and before she knew what was happening her hand was tucked securely in the crook of his left elbow and she was being led past the Starbucks and into Victoria Embankment Gardens.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>The Gardens were filled with an odd mix of old biddies in out of date spandex going on brisk morning walks, tourists site seeing, and commuters taking the scenic rout to the underground station or their offices. The lawns and flower beds were lush with early summer blooms and the birds were particularly chatty that morning. Strolling along, tucked into Draco’s side was comfortable, Hermione realized, once the heat of their exchange somewhat dissipated; like they had been doing this very thing, breakfast in the park, for the past hundred years. Or perhaps it was the other way and they were supposed to have breakfast in the park for the next hundred years. She cleared her mind and tried not to dwell on…wherever… her mind had been trying to go because Malfoy always seemed to have a sixth sense when her thoughts wandered.<br/> Draco’s arm gently pressed her hand tighter to his side for a moment.</p>
<p>Damn him. How did he always know?</p>
<p>It turned out that they were going to the Embankment Café for breakfast. </p>
<p>“I actually come here most every weekend when I’m not meeting friends or my parents for brunch.” Hermione mused aloud as they entered the small brick building.</p>
<p>“Really,” was Draco’s reply but it lacked a defining emphasis and Hermione was unsure of his meaning. </p>
<p>A small group of ladies paid for their orders and cleared the way to the counter and till. Joe, the older gentleman who ran the café greeted them, “Hermione and Draco! I didn’t know you knew one another!”</p>
<p>Apparently Malfoy came here often as well.</p>
<p>“Indeed!” Draco confirmed for Joe, “We’ve known one another since childhood and recently reconnected when our paths crossed at work.”</p>
<p>Joe’s eyes flicked to where Draco still held her hand snuggly in the crook of his arm, “Work you say?”</p>
<p>“We’re both working on a new project, now that I’m back from France,” was the only further explanation Draco offered.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Joe seemed to deflate slightly, “You’ll be wanting to order so you can get to the office, I’m sure. What can I get for you today?” </p>
<p>“A Full English please Joe, and a hot tea,” Draco ordered.</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to put the beans in a bowl, and for you Hermione? Your usual?”</p>
<p>“Yes please,” She responded, “The Egg Florence with fresh fruit.”</p>
<p>“Iced coffee?” He asked.</p>
<p>“With an extra shot of espresso, thanks Joe.”</p>
<p>“Shall I ring this up together or separate?” </p>
<p>Hermione opened her mouth  to answer ‘separate’, but Draco’s “Together” made her snap her mouth shut. </p>
<p>Joe punched some buttons into his till, “that will be £17.65”</p>
<p>Draco reached into his right back pocket and pulled out his wallet where he retrieved a 20 pound note and handed it over to Joe. He dumped the change into the charity jar by the till.</p>
<p>“Orders are in; your food will be out to you shortly.” Joe bid them farewell with a smile. </p>
<p>Draco led them back out to the patio and pulled a chair out for Hermione before sitting on the other side of the small bistro style table.</p>
<p>Hermione had questions and she was unwilling to wait to ask them, “So, how long have you been coming here?”</p>
<p>“Just over three years, I tend drop by for brunch on the weekends.”<br/>“And how come I’ve never seen you once in three years?”</p>
<p>“I guess we always come at different times.” </p>
<p>“You must live close.”</p>
<p>Draco pointed to a crop of trees just to their left, “I live in the block of buildings just there at John Adams and York.”</p>
<p>“And how long have you lived there?” She inquired</p>
<p>“The same, just over three years.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Hermione admitted, “We’ve essentially lived right next to one another for three years and we’ve not once run into one another.” </p>
<p>“Neville and Hannah live above The Leaky, that’s fairly close, how often do you see them out and about?” He countered. </p>
<p>“Not often, only if I go there specifically.”</p>
<p>“And even in school, how often did you run into people in other houses and years?”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose there were some people I never crossed paths with.”</p>
<p>Draco leaned back and linked his hands behind his head, smug expression back in place, “There you go, not so difficult to imagine now; that we’ve lived in relative proximity for three years and you didn’t know.”</p>
<p>Though she was still wearing her sunglasses she squinted her eyes at him suspiciously, “Where do you normally go for a cup of tea?” She fired off at him.</p>
<p>“Café Nero at Adams and Strand.”</p>
<p>“Where do you get groceries from?”</p>
<p>“Sainsbury for the basics, but I venture out to the specialty shops if need be.”</p>
<p>“What movie theater do you go to?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been to Apollo Theater once or twice.”</p>
<p>Hermione was prevented from volleying any more questions his direction by the arrival of their food. They both thanked the server and tucked into their food. </p>
<p>Draco broke the silence, “I think we can successfully mark interrogation off your training list,” he teased.</p>
<p>She cut him a look over the top of her sunglasses and he threw a wink her direction in return. </p>
<p>It was hard to stay suspicious of Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Breakfast was a quick affair and after checking his watch Draco indicated it was time to go, “It’s just now rounding on 8, ready to go? We need to stop by the office to get the file and then we can go down to Transportation.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” She confirmed and stood, “Thank you for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Of course” was Draco’s simple reply; like it was the most obvious thing ever in the world for them to go to breakfast and him to pay.</p>
<p>There was a brief pause before they started back down the path to the entrance of the Gardens and Hermione wondered if Draco was trying to decide how to proceed, arm in arm like they had come or separated. He tucked his hands in his pockets and Hermione understood, the closer they got to The Ministry the higher the chance someone would see them together. </p>
<p>The walk was quick and in no time they arrived at the stairs to the loo floos, flooed into The Ministry, and queued for a lift. Retrieving the file from Hermione’s office was quick work and it wasn’t long before they were back down in the Transportation office. Hermione even managed another interaction with Claire without growling; and though Draco didn’t say anything about it, the gentle squeeze of her hand as he helped her onto the portkey platform once Claire left was indication enough that he noticed.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Appleby was a tiny village just shy of 600 people. There was no current magical community established there, most choosing to live in the larger nearby Scunthorpe, but the Appleby Arrows had been founded there and still held a training facility on the land where the original magical community had been. The receiving platform was in an old gatekeeper’s house at the entrance of the property. And Hermione was thankful for the portkey platforms. Traveling by portkey was a rather uncomfortable experience but the use of platforms stabilized the process somewhat and kept her from wanting to lose her breakfast.</p>
<p>The gatekeeper’s house was empty save for the platform and receiving area. Hermione assumed that the Arrows had just finished their summer training just as the Harpies had and perhaps the Gatekeeper was elsewhere on the property. They exited the house and saw that it was indeed situated by a red gate that lead out to the main road to the right and to the left was a cleared grass pathway through the woods. </p>
<p>Draco nodded towards the pathway, “Badges on, let’s see if anyone is actually here.”</p>
<p>They donned their credentials and took the grassy path. There didn’t seem to be anyone or anything around until they rounded a slight bend in the pathway to find a man headed their direction. The man raised his hand in greeting and called out, “Hullo there!”</p>
<p>Hermione and Draco both waved in greeting as well and in just a few moments they had caught up with one another. </p>
<p>“Hullo, names Gregory Cotton, Former Seeker for the Arrows, current Training Manager. What brings you to our training facility today?”</p>
<p>Malfoy offered a handshake, “I’m Draco Malfoy, and this is Hermione Granger.” Gregory shook Hermione’s hand as well. “We’re with the DoMLE and we are following up on a report from last fall about some jewelry that was found on the property.”</p>
<p>“Ay, I remember the day well. It’s not every day you find a bag of jewelry in the woods of the training facility of a men’s quidditch team.”  Greg said good naturedly, “How can I help.”</p>
<p>“We have the original report of the found items but if you could go back through and take us through the events from the beginning.” Draco asked.</p>
<p>“Right-o, that’s easy enough. I can show you exactly where we found them. Tell you the story on the way.” He pointed the direction he had come from and they set off down the path again, “we had just finished the fall portion of last season and had returned to Appleby to store equipment and close up the facility for the winter – deep clean the dorms, renew the wards on the practice field, that sort of stuff.”</p>
<p>They came to a t in the path.</p>
<p>“Over there” Gregory pointed to the right, “Is the team dorms, mess hall and rec room as well as administrative offices. To the left is equipment storage. Your welcome to inspect the entire facility but the jewelry was found near the equipment storage.”</p>
<p>“We can start there, that’s fine,” Draco agreed.</p>
<p>Gregory guided them down the left pathway, “We were bringing the first round of equipment over when one of the levitation spells broke and the load toppled over. Things spilled down this small embankment here at this sharp turn.” He paused and they peered into the woods. “They summoned most of the items but did a visual inspection to ensure they didn’t miss anything. That’s when one of the guys found the pouch of jewelry.”</p>
<p>“Do you know where exactly in the woods it was?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“Sure do,” Gregory confirmed, “There is a fence that runs the span of the property. The bag was right next to one of the pillars. If you don’t mind a little trek through the woods I can take you there.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Hermione said, already withdrawing her wand and tapping her sandals to transfigure them into a pair of tan trainers, “let’s go!”</p>
<p>Gregory nodded once and stepped off the pathway and down off the ledge of the embankment. Malfoy followed and Hermione brought up the rear. Once Draco had stepped down he turned and helped Hermione down as well. They continued on for a short while and came upon a low brick wall with a small rusted gate and two street intersecting just beyond.</p>
<p>“The fence is part of the anti muggle wards and the bag was on our side of the fence just here.” He pointed to the ground just inside the gate, so whoever left the bag was magical.”</p>
<p>“And you checked with everyone on the property to ensure it wasn’t theirs?” asked Draco.</p>
<p>“Yes, and when it turned up as a ‘no, never seen it’ for everyone we turned it over to the Aurors. Not only were we worried about the jewelry being missing, we were concerned about someone being on the property while we weren’t here.”</p>
<p>Draco followed up with another question, have you had problems in the past with trespassers?” </p>
<p>“No, not of that sort; sometimes the odd fan will try and pop by but they come by portkey, like you did. Unless you are from the area it’s hard to apparate.”</p>
<p>Hermione walked to the fence and looked around, “The town is quite small, yes? What other businesses are around here?”</p>
<p>“There is church just past that crop of trees there down the road some, and a retirement community just across the way. That’s it other than the farm past the church. There is a small hospital at the entrance to the town and school on the other side. The majority is residential.”</p>
<p>“Do you know of any events that occurred in the town last fall?” Hermione asked next and Draco shot her a surprised look.</p>
<p>Gregory thought a moment, “none that I can think off right off the bat, but again we travel a lot in the fall and I don’t live in the town. There isn’t even a pub so we don’t get much of the local news.”</p>
<p>Hermione continued to look at the gate and road. </p>
<p>Draco approached her and asked quietly, “So, whatcha’ thinking, Granger?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Third chapter in as many days :-) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione continued to look at the gate and road. </p>
<p>Draco approached her and asked quietly, “So, whatcha’ thinking, Granger?</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>“The other bracelet went missing after a large community event. It makes no sense that similar found jewelry would be put on this land here. I think we need to go for a walk and see if we can’t find someone to chat with along the way.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Draco agreed, “badges off.” He then turned to Gregory, “Thank you so much for your time, Gregory. We are going to take a turn about the town to see if we can ask a few more questions of the locals. Can we contact you if we need anything else?”</p>
<p>“You certainly can! Now that you’ve been to the house, you can apparate there. Its wards are set to notify me when someone arrives.” Gregory shook both their hands and headed back through the woods. </p>
<p>Hermione placed her badge in her purse “Do you want a gold or silver wedding band?” she continued to rummage around in the bag and missed Draco’s eye brows shooting up, “And don’t give me any nonsense about ‘Malfoys only wear platinum’ because the muggles aren’t going to be looking that close nor will they know the difference.” She pulled out three hair ties and held them up, “so, gold or silver.”</p>
<p>Draco was momentarily flummoxed, “Uhm, gold.”</p>
<p>Hermione placed the hair ties in her palm, pulled out her wand, transfigured one into a simple gold men’s wedding band and flipped it at him, “think fast!”</p>
<p>He bobbled it once but managed to grasp it.</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing you chose gold, I don’t think silver would have looked good with either of our skin tones.” Hermione said distractedly as she turned the other two ties into a set of delicate lady’s bands. She then looked at the ground and picked up a small pebble, “This should do” she transfigured the pebble into a diamond like stone and then affixed it onto the second band. Just as she went to put the rings on, Draco plucked them of her hand, “Hey! What are you –“ </p>
<p>“First of all,” Draco said gently, seemingly recovered, “All Malfoy jewelry is made with gold,” he withdrew his wand, “Because it accepts and holds the enchantments better,” he tapped the small diamond like stone and made it bigger. Not ostentatious, but bigger. “Second of all,” He reached out and took her left hand in his.</p>
<p>Hermione’s heart gave a mighty pound.</p>
<p>“Your average muggle might not be able to tell the difference between gold and platinum,” He continued and slipped the plain band on her ring finger, “and they might not be able to tell a real diamond from a fake.” </p>
<p>Another rib rattling thud of her heart.</p>
<p>“But if you are going to be a Malfoy, your diamond will be fitting of the name,” he slipped the faux engagement ring onto her finger.</p>
<p>Hermione refused to allow the possibility of what it would be like to marry Draco Malfoy to settle in her mind.</p>
<p> She rallied her faculties, “Well,” she said practically and pulled her hand from his only to tap her wand to her shoes to transfigure them back to her sandals, “Who says we’re going as the Malfoys?” She shot him a playful smile and forced open the rusty gate to step onto the street.</p>
<p>Draco was hot on her heels, “If we aren’t going to be the Malfoys who are we going to be?”</p>
<p>She slowed her pace once he caught up. “Figured we play it by ear, Luke; you’d be surprised how much people will tell you if you just ask.” She shot him a playful look and reached for his arm. </p>
<p>“I guess I better take your lead then, Jean.” He replied as he intercepted her hand and clasped it in his own instead.</p>
<p>Hermione felt herself blush slightly and focused on the road ahead. </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Keb House, the retirement home Gregory had told them about was just around the corner and Hermione gently pulled Draco through the gate and towards the front door where there was a small sign, “Visitors, please ring the bell.”</p>
<p>Draco dutifully rang the bell and they waited for a staff member to open the door. </p>
<p>A portly woman in her 40’s answered the door, “Welcome to Keb House, please do come in.”</p>
<p>They followed the woman in, “I’m Nurse Constance, you can call me Connie. Are you here to visit a resident? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before?”</p>
<p>There was a small reception area by the front door with a desk and a few visiting chairs.</p>
<p>Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand and she took the lead, “Hello Constance I’m Jean Granger and this is my husband Luke. We were hoping to get a tour of your facility. We don’t have an appointment, I hope that’s ok.” </p>
<p>“Oh! Yes, of course. We’d love to give you a tour; it’s no trouble at all. Do you have someone in particular you are looking to arrange care for?”</p>
<p>“My Gran actually. You see, my parents have been caring for her but they will soon be retiring to Australia and she’s not particularly inclined to go. We’ve offered her a place to stay with us but she insists that won’t do either, says its bad luck for newlyweds to not see all four seasons on their own first.” </p>
<p>Connie chuckled and motioned for them to follow her through a hallway that led to the rest of the house, “I just love all those old sayings and superstitions, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Hermione laughed too, “Yes! She’s full of them, I could hardly keep up with all of them during the wedding planning, ‘Remember Jean, something old, something new, something borrowed something, blue,’, ‘I hope you’re wearing white, Jean, married in black you’ll wish yourself back.’, ‘What do you mean a fall wedding? Don’t you know, when you get married in June, you’re a bride all your life.”</p>
<p>“So you got married this past fall then?” Connie asked and they paused in the hallway between a dining room on one side and a glassed-in veranda on the other.</p>
<p>“Well, technically Summer.” Draco spoke up and Hermione slowly turned towards him, “September First,” he addressed Connie and then turned his attention fully to Hermione, “The anniversary of when we first met.” He punctuated his point by raising the hand he still held and pressing a gentle kiss to it.</p>
<p>He held her gaze and moved their clasped hands to his chest near his heart. She felt his rapid heartbeat but was distracted from further observation.</p>
<p>“OH! Aren’t you just the picture of romantic perfection! I can see why your Gran wouldn’t want to disturb you,” the Nurse exclaimed.<br/>Hermione shook her head to clear it, “Yes, well, enough about us. We are here for Gran. Tell us all about your facility.”</p>
<p>Connie gave them one last wistful look before starting their tour, “Here on your right is a dining room, residents can choose between eating here or in their room. On the left is a sun room so our residents can safely enjoy the sun without suffering burns or the heat.” She led them down the hallway, “Further along is the kitchen. We have a retired chef living here and he sometimes likes to take the reins in the kitchen. Here at Keb House we try and encourage our residents to do as many activities as possible. An active body means an active mind. On the left here is a recreation room with board games and a telly.”</p>
<p>There were two older gentlemen playing cards in a corner and a group of ladies doing chair exercises with a woman on the telly. </p>
<p>“Who’s winning today Mr. Chatham?” Connie called out to the gentlemen in the corner. The only reply she got was a moody “bah” and a hand waving her on. She sniggered and whispered, “Must not be Mr. Chatham’s day. Come along let me show you the resident rooms.” They walked through a central door on the right and stopped in a room that was open. A very old woman was sitting at a chair by the window. “How is the weather today Mrs. Cattermole?”</p>
<p>“A lovely day for flying,” The old lady commented not taking her eyes from the window.</p>
<p>Hermione’s hand involuntarily pulsed in Draco’s who squeezed lightly in return.</p>
<p>“It would be a lovely day for flying kites if it was a little breezier.” Agreed Connie, “This is Jean and Luke Granger, might they look in your room for a moment, they are thinking about having a loved one stay with us for a bit.”</p>
<p>They got a vague nod of approval and Connie continued her explanation as she showed them different parts of the room, “Our high care needs residents have rooms here in the main building. Each room is equipped with a bed, sitting area, and private bathroom. All the rooms are equipped with emergency call buttons as well.”</p>
<p>Connie moved back toward the door to continue the tour “Have a good day Mrs. Cattermole.” They received no reply as they exited and continued on down the hallway to a set of double doors that exited onto a small courtyard, “Residents that don’t require as much care and prefer to live with a little more freedom are situated in apartments, through here.” She led them through a small breezeway and into a larger area with multiple lawns and patios. Some residents were walking, others were having a mid morning tea together, there was even a game of Bocce being played at the far end of the lawn. Connie led them to a door and pulled out a ring of keys, “We have a few apartments vacant at the moment so if your Gran has an immediate need we’d be able to accommodate her. Our high care beds are currently full though.”  She unlocked the door and gave them a brief tour, “Apartments are your standard flat, kitchenette, dining and living areas, a bedroom, and bathroom. Most residents choose to bring their own furnishing but we can provide that as well if needed. We do allow overnight visitors but ask that grandchildren spend no more than two nights.” </p>
<p>She cut them a knowing look and Draco lightly snorted in amusement. Hermione felt herself blush again, “I think Gran would disapprove of children so early.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she has a saying on the topic.” Draco teased. </p>
<p>Hermione cut a quick look at him, “I’m sure she does, probably similar to not wanting to disturb us in the first year,” she cleared her throat, “Anyway, you have a lovely facility here.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Connie replied and they stepped back out into the main courtyard just as a woman was stepping out of her own with a large stack of books, a basket, and a bag, “OH! Mrs. Walker let me help you with that!” They rushed over and Draco was the one to take the stack of books, Hermione grabbed the bag and Connie, the basket.</p>
<p>“Where would you like these?” Draco asked the woman.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you a fit young Adonis!” Mrs. Walker blurted out, “Just over on that table is fine,” as she pointed to a nearby wrought iron table. </p>
<p>It was Hermione turn to muffle a giggle and Draco’s to admonish her with a glare. Hermione and Connie followed and placed their items on the table too. </p>
<p>Mrs. Walker only had eyes for Draco, “And who might you be?” </p>
<p>Connie spoke up, “This is Luke and Jean Granger, Mrs.  Walker. They are looking to see if our facility is a good fit for their Gran.” </p>
<p>The… friendly… woman gave Draco another look before turning her attention back to her books, “Well for my sake I hope you choose Keb House.”</p>
<p>Draco discreetly moved closer to Hermione and she felt him put his hand at the small of her back. </p>
<p>“Are you working on your scrapbooks today Mrs. Walker?” Connie asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m woefully behind I just finished last October’s. It’s there if you’d like to see it.”</p>
<p>Connie retrieved the book, “Mrs. Walker is our resident historian and she carefully documents all the events and activities we have here at Keb House. We display her scrap books around the facility. It helps the memory patients stay engaged with their time here.” </p>
<p>“What sorts of events and activities do you have for the residents?” Hermione asked conversationally. Draco was fiddling with her braid and it was distracting.</p>
<p>“Oh all sorts,” Connie said as she flipped through the scrap book, “We try and have a physical activity and artistic activity every week. This week its ‘Young-at-heart Yoga’, you saw that one in the recreation room. For our art we’ve had painters, musicians, poets – OH Mrs. Walker, you’ve outdone yourself with the gems on the jewelry making page, they are just gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Hermione let out a gasp and Draco’s hand gently squeeze the nape of her neck where his hand had traveled.</p>
<p>“Jewelry making did you say?” Hermione inquired.</p>
<p>“Indeed, would you like to see it?” Connie asked.</p>
<p>“Please!” Hermione replied and accepted the scrap book, “Gran loves jewelry making.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked down at the book; she could feel Draco peer over her shoulder to get a good look as well. She quickly flipped the page to make sure they were at the start of the section. The pictures were amateur at best; just a jumble of people in groups and tables working on their projects. But Hermione took care to look at each and everyone until she felt confident she could close her eyes and see the image imprinted on her memory. On the second page Hermione noticed a figure with their back showing in all the photos, “Is this the jewelry maker here?” She inquired. </p>
<p>Connie peered at the book, “Yes, he was an odd bird, but the residents seemed to enjoy him.” She hesitated, “You know, I can’t even remember his name... It must have been odd to match his personality,” the nurse concluded.</p>
<p>Hermione paused mid page turn. </p>
<p>“Sometimes the odd names are the hardest to remember.” Draco suggested.</p>
<p>Connie laughed, “I suppose your right.”</p>
<p>Hermione continued flipping but found that the section had ended, “Well this is a lovely scrap book Mrs. Walker. Connie was right, you are a talent.” She flipped one last time through the pages before handing the book back to Connie. </p>
<p>“Would you like for me to go ahead and display this one Mrs. Walker?” The Nurse asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s fine. I should have November for you by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“No rush!” Connie admonished, “Now, Jean, Luke, why don’t we return to reception and I’ll get you some paperwork to review with your Gran. We can even schedule a site visit for her on a day when we have an activity planned.”</p>
<p>“That would be lovely,” Agreed Hermione.</p>
<p>Connie led them back around the pathway. Draco slowed their pace slightly, brought his arm up around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. He pointed off to a random corner of the courtyard and leaned down as he whispered in her ear, “That was fucking brilliant.”</p>
<p>Hermione played her part and wrapped her own arm around his waist; the perfect picture of newlyweds and murmured, “Now to get out of here,” and pointed at a different random part of the complex.</p>
<p>Keeping his voice low, “We’ll take the packet but promise to call and schedule the visit.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded and commented more loudly as they approached Connie who was waiting for them at the door of the main building, “The grounds are just lovely!” </p>
<p>“Thank you, we’re quite proud of them.” Connie pushed through the door and they were nearly to the recreation room when Connie’s beeper went off, “Oh goodness, that’s a call button. Feel free to look around. I shouldn’t be long,” and she hurried back to where they came from.</p>
<p>Just as Connie turned the corner a hand reached out and grabbed Hermione. </p>
<p>Hermione gasped and turned sharply to see Mrs. Cattermole waving them into her room, “Quick, quick, we don’t have much time.” The old woman urged them into her room and she took a look out into the hallway before shutting the door behind her. She appeared far more lucid than she had before. </p>
<p>“Are you here about the missing jewelry?”</p>
<p>Draco had placed himself slightly between Hermione and Mrs. Cattermole, “how do you know about the jewelry?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m a witch and if I’m not mistaken you are Lucius Malfoy’s boy and you,” she pointed at Hermione, “are the Hermione Granger who helped saved my daughter-in-law from Umbridge during the war.”</p>
<p>Hermione gasped again but asked, “Are there any other magic folk here?” and she took her place beside Draco.</p>
<p>“No, that is until that jewelry man showed up in the fall.” Mrs. Cattermole answered.</p>
<p>“Do you remember his name?” Draco asked quickly.</p>
<p>“No, no one can. But I do remember that he was very interested in a set of jewelry one of the ladies had on. She said she was sad because her two daughters both wanted the set and he commented that perhaps she should get a second set commissioned so they each could have one. He then offered to inspect the jewelry but claimed that he had to take it to his van to put it in a machine. She willingly handed it over and he brought it back not ten minutes later. That night, there was a terrible fuss when the jewelry set went missing.”</p>
<p>“Do you remember who the set belonged to?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“Mable Reed, but her family removed her from the community after the jewelry went missing. They suspected a staff member.” </p>
<p>There was a burst of laughter from the hallway and they could hear Connie talking to another staff member.</p>
<p>“Quick, you can apparate from by bathroom. That way they will think you left in all the commotion.” Mrs. Cattermole herded them into her bathroom and shut the door on them.</p>
<p>They looked at one another for a quick second, “Back to the Ministry?” Draco asked and pulled out the portkey.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded and linked a finger around the hoop. With a tap of Draco’s wand the portkey was activated.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>They landed on the transportation platform and before she knew what was happening Draco had enveloped her in a very large hug, “You are a fucking brilliant witch. It’s no wonder you won the whole fucking war.” He let go of her but held her by the shoulders at arm’s length, “Merlin, I’ve never seen anyone pick up undercover work like that. You’re a natural!”</p>
<p>Draco’s smile was radiant and the fact that they had been in such close contact for the past however long was starting to catch up with Hermione. It left her breathless being under his full attention. She stammered, “Well, I guess – I mean, I’ve always been a little sneaky –“</p>
<p>There was a brisk knock on the door and Claire let herself into the room but stopped short when she saw them standing on the platform, “Oh! I’m so sorry! We got notification that there had been an arrival but no showed up in the office. I was just doing standard room checks.”</p>
<p>Draco dropped his hands from where they had been on Hermione’s shoulders and for the first time she could practically feel the annoyance roll off of him, “We’re fine, Claire.” He checked his watch and turned his attention back to Hermione, “Lunch and debrief?” Hermione nodded. Draco stepped down off the platform and offered a hand to assist which she willingly accepted.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>They grabbed sandwiches in the Ministry Cafeteria and ate in Hermione’s office while they debriefed. </p>
<p>“Ok similarities in the cases, go.”</p>
<p>Hermione took a swig of her water, “We have an older man, unless he’s using a disguise, who runs some sort of a jewelry making business.”</p>
<p>Draco swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, “He inspects the jewelry and then it disappears hours after he leaves a location.”</p>
<p>“And he’s using some sort of memory modification to keep people from remembering his name – I wonder if they are forgetting his description too?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“That’s a good question. We’ll put that on the ‘to ask’ list when we follow up with the others.” He got up and inspected their timeline, “Now, the jewelry was found October 25th but we didn’t get the date of the jewelry making event, damn.”</p>
<p>Hermione heard his fist lightly pound the wall and she spun in her chair to face him, “the event was October 21st.”</p>
<p>Draco whipped around, “How do you know?”</p>
<p>“There was a poster on the wall in one of the pictures,” She closed her eyes and spoke as though she was reading aloud, “Beadwork, Gems, and Trinkets: Jewelry making for all. October 25th 2pm.” When she opened her eyes, Draco was staring at her slightly slack jaw.</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me that you have a photographic memory?”</p>
<p>“Eidetic memory.”</p>
<p>“Same thing”</p>
<p>“Well, no. Photographic memory is being able to remember numbers or blocks or pages of text after viewing it once, which is different from memorizing those things. Eidetic memory is being able to briefly remember an image in vivid detail. There are no proven cases of someone having a photographic memory and eidetic memory has been proven in children but it’s rare in adult hood. It occurred quit easily when I was a child, but as I’ve gotten older I’ve had to focus on things closely to be able to recall them in detail later – which is why I can forget something like telling you where I lived four years ago but I can remember something I saw an hour ago.”</p>
<p>Draco just blinked at her for a moment, “You really are bloody brilliant, Hermione.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco just blinked at her for a moment, “You really are bloody brilliant, Hermione.”</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>“You just now figuring that out, Ferret?” </p><p>Hermione startled in her chair and spun around to find Ron and Harry propped up in her doorway.</p><p>“No, I’ve known for quite some time, Weasel, but this is the first time I’ve been able to tell her proper so if don’t mind could the two of you scurry off?” Draco threw his reply over her shoulder. His words lacked bite though and Ron continued standing in her doorway with a stupid grin on his face.</p><p>“We could, by why would we? Dungbomb case is all wrapped up so we have the afternoon free.” Ron went so far as to start to sit down.</p><p>Hermione pulled up to her desk and said primly, “If you don’t leave I’ll put you to work.”</p><p>Ron popped back up out of the chair, “See ya! Come on Harry, let’s see what Neville is up to.”</p><p>And as quickly as they had arrived, they left.</p><p>“What are some things we don’t know yet?” Draco asked as he came back around the desk and sat in his normal chair.</p><p>Hermione thought a moment, “we don’t know if these are planned thefts or crimes of opportunity”</p><p>“We theorize that this jewelry set was found because it was muggle made vs. wizard or goblin, but we don’t know for sure.” Draco added.</p><p>“We don’t know how the jewelry is going missing hours later,” was Hermione’s next suggestion.</p><p>Draco interjected with, “We don’t know why he wants to recreate the three necklaces.”</p><p>“We also don’t know why he’s struck at two muggle events for a wizarding crime.” Hermione concluded.</p><p>“Are they REALLY muggle events though,” Draco mused, “Think about it. Yes, both events were put on by muggles but there was a possibility they would include magic folk.”</p><p>“So you think that the strikes are purposeful with intended magical targets – that would indicate planning versus random.”</p><p>Draco rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s too vaguely specific to be anything else.”</p><p>“Mrs. Cattermole said herself there were no other magical people at that community.”</p><p>“All she knew, though, was that some guy with magical ability came and stole some jewelry and used a memory charm of some sort. Maybe Mrs. Cattermole was the actual target and our guy got it wrong.”</p><p>Hermione perked up, “And that’s why the muggle jewelry was dumped, he realized he got the wrong target – we need to find out if Mrs. Cattermole has any blue jewelry.” She paused for a moment, “I feel silly that I didn’t figure out that Mrs. Cattermole was a witch. I had my suspicions when she said it was a ‘good day for flying.’ But her name didn’t jog my memory. I didn’t even think about Mary and Reginald.” </p><p>“No! Don’t you dare!” Draco said emphatically, “You, Hermione Granger, did amazing investigative work this morning and every day for the last week for that matter and I refuse to let you lose sight of that because you didn’t remember a name from 8 years ago. For all we knew she really was a batty old lady who liked to fly kites.”</p><p>Hermione preened under his praise, “Thank you.” She regrouped, “We might not be able to go back to Keb House but I’m sure the Cattermoles will speak with us. Will the Transport Office have any records of addresses or floo connection just based on a name?” She was loath to get Claire’s help on anything but desperate times and all that rubbish.</p><p>Draco shot her an amused look like he could tell what she was thinking, “Yes, the Transport Office should be able to help us.”</p><p>Hermione pulled out a new sheet of parchment, “Ok, new list, things that we need to follow back up on: 1) Speak with Cattermoles to see if they own any blue stoned jewelry. 2) Floo Call Mr. Wood to see if he can describe the man at the stand. 3) Meet with Mr. Lee to find out more about the jewelry he designs 4) Get the Arkwright list of businesses back from International 5) Call the number on the Arkwright List - but I feel like that should wait.</p><p>“Indeed,” Draco agreed, “we need to build the case first before zeroing in on a suspect. We can’t let him slip away.”</p><p>A paper plane memo zoomed into the office just at that moment and Draco plucked it out of the air. He opened it, “well here is the list right now.” He scanned it a moment and flipped the paper onto Hermione’s desk, “no known wizarding businesses on that list.”</p><p>“Well that’s ok,” Hermione reasoned, “that means he’s a muggle with a wizarding partner, or a wizard who feels comfortable enough in the muggle world to navigate things like phones, driving cars, etcetera.”</p><p>Draco pulled their list of locations out of the file and considered it for a moment, “Our plan was to visit the rural locations today and I think we should stick with it. Next up is Magpies End outside of Nettlebed, ready to go?”</p><p>Hermione agreed and they began packing up the file when she noticed they were still wearing their rings from before, “uhm,” She hesitated, not looking up at him, “It’s probably safe to take the rings off now.”</p><p>Draco’s hands stilled and he idly fidgeted with the ring “it’s a nice bit of magic; you even got the weight right.” After a moment he removed the ring and placed it on the desk, “We should keep them though. The ruse worked once, it will probably work again and as long as your magic holds we won’t have to scramble to make them again.”</p><p>“Sure,” Hermione agreed and removed her own rings. </p><p>It felt wrong to take them off.</p><p>But that was a stupid thought because there was no reason for it to feel right in the first place. It was just a prop for an act. </p><p>Nothing more.</p><p>She scooped up Draco’s ring and set them in a pocket in her purse, slid the file in as well and took out her badge, “ready”.</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>Clair was thankfully missing from the transportation office and they were able to request an address for the Cattermoles be sent to Hermione’s office without any simpering glances thrown Draco’s way.</p><p>Back in their transport room, Draco grabbed a pinch of floo power, “This is listed as a private address with no public receiving room so we will need to floo call first before stepping through.”</p><p>They kneeled at the hearth and Draco threw in the powder, “Magpies End”, and they stuck their heads into the green flames.</p><p>After a moment a young woman came to the fireplace on the other end, “Hello, yes, how can I help you?”</p><p>“Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; we’d like to speak with Charlotte Smyth for a few moments, may we come through?”</p><p>“Yes of course!” The woman took a few steps back.</p><p>Hermione and Draco withdrew their heads, stood and continued through the floo with a second, “Magpies End”.</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>Magpies End was a quaint cottage in the middle of a forest north of Nettlebed. The floo connection was located in a cozy kitchen and they were greeted again by the young woman upon their arrival.</p><p>“Hello! Come in, come in! Here let me,” She flicked her wand at them and Hermione felt a ruffle of magic tidy her appearance, “Hermione and Draco, you said?”</p><p>“Yes,” Draco confirmed, “As I said, we are with the DoMLE and we are following up about a found item on the property from last spring. You’re Charlotte?”</p><p>The young woman nodded and inquired, “Have you found the owner of the comb?” </p><p>“Not yet, but we are now working a new case and believe the found comb may be a part of it.”</p><p>“Really?” Charlotte exclaimed.</p><p>“Indeed, would you mind telling us about how you found the comb?”</p><p>“Sure, there are walking paths through the woods that connect all the estate homes in the area. I frequently use them to visit my friend just up the way. As I came to the main road I saw a velvet bag by a tree. It was on my property so I picked it up and looked inside. It was the comb. I checked with my friend to see if she knew anything about it, she didn’t. I then checked with my guests –“</p><p>“Guests?” Hermione questioned.</p><p>“Yes, I rent the guest cottage of Magpies End out to make a little extra income.”</p><p>Hermione asked for clarification, “Do you have just magical guests or muggle too?”</p><p>“Both, the guest house is free of magic items and the main house here is off limits to muggles.”</p><p>“I see, as you were saying, you checked with your guests.” Hermione urged her to continue.</p><p>“Yes, I checked with my guests and they weren’t missing a comb so I contacted the MLE to come pick it up.”</p><p>“Why did you call the MLE vs the regular muggle police?” Draco was the one to ask this time.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if the item was muggle or magical. I thought it was better with the MLE just in case.”</p><p>“Would you mind if we got a list of your guests in the few weeks before and after the appearance of the comb. And then if you could show us where you found the comb it would be extremely helpful.”</p><p>“That’s easy enough. I’ll be right back with that list. Hold on just one moment.” Charlotte exited the kitchen and returned after a few moments with a printed out list of guests with contact information.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione said as she took the paper, “Do you remember if any of your guests were an older gentleman who wore black and had scraggly grey hair.” </p><p>Charlotte thought for a moment, “No I don’t think that description rings any bells.” </p><p>Hermione and Draco shared a look, “How about you show us where you found the comb.” Draco suggested.</p><p>“Happy to, this way please,” Charlotte showed them through a back door and out into a nicely manicured lawn, “The walking paths are just this way.”</p><p>Hermione quickly transfigured her sandals to trainers and they were on their way. </p><p>The path was marked by white dashes on trees and the occasional post. They turned left down a drive and Charlotte explained, “The land Magpies End is on and the surrounding area were all one large piece of property at some point. Though my property is this entire south western corner, the original owners made a deal with the neighbors to allow them a private drive through the center to have easier access to town.”</p><p>“How many properties are there now?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“There are five large plots of land between Nettlebed and Maidensgrove.” </p><p>“Are the other landowners magical or muggle?” Draco asked in turn.</p><p>“Muggle” Supplied Charlotte, “My mother inherited the property from the muggle side of her family.”</p><p>“Are there any other magical folk in the area?” inquired Hermione.</p><p>“No, we are close enough to London that most live closer to town.” Charlotte explained as the main road came into view. There was a forked tree with bushy growth at its base. Charlotte pointed where the bag had been propped up on the backside of the tree facing away from the road, “It was just here in a little velvet bag.”</p><p>Draco paced the area, “And you had never seen one like it before?”</p><p>“No,” she answered.</p><p>“Were there any large events or fairs… anything that would have vendors… going on at the time in town or at a nearby tourist spot,” was Hermione’s next question.</p><p>“Not that I know of; Soundess House is the only place that would throw a large event for the community and they were closed last spring for renovations.”</p><p>Hermione was starting to feel a little disappointed. There was nothing but houses nearby, no recent events… just nothing but a little velvet bag in the woods. She looked at Draco who was still pacing the area, “What do you think?”</p><p>Malfoy stopped and checked his watch, “We should move on, we can always come back and poke around the town if need be.” He then turned to Charlotte, “would it be ok if we used your floo to return to the Minestry?”</p><p>She readily agreed and they made quick work of returning to Magpies End.</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>“After the morning we had, that almost felt like a letdown,” Hermione observed once they returned to their traveling room at the Ministry.</p><p>Draco shrugged, “That’s how investigations go. Sometimes you get lucky and sometimes you don’t. We got the guest list though so that’s something. We can cross reference it with the vendor list from Cromford.” He consulted their travel itinerary, “Besides, we’ve only been to a few locations. Maybe something at a different location will make us look at Magpies End in a new light in the future.” He handed the itinerary back to Hermione, “Ready for the next location?”</p><p>Hermione nodded and Draco stepped up to the floo hearth and offered his arm which she readily took.  With a pinch of floo powder in hand, it was thrown into the fire with the destination called out, “Offa’s Path”.</p><p> The floo connection at Offa’s Path was anything but ordinary.</p><p>Hermione and Draco found themselves dumped unceremoniously into the overly large firepot of an old abandoned blacksmith’s workshop. A firebrick crumbled under Hermione’s food and she squealed as she lost her footing. Draco attempted to turn to help her but a deafening thud rang out as his head hit the massive steel hood of the iron forge.</p><p>“Ow! Fucking shite – hold on,” Draco called out.</p><p>Before Hermione could blink twice, Draco had apparated them across the room, put her in a chair and he was on the floor fussing over her feet. “Stupid-weird-ass-recluses” He pulled her left foot into his lap and rolled her pant leg up a few times, “and their bizarre floo connection,” he slipped her sandal off, “makes no fucking sense,” he gripped her ankle and rotated it carefully before shifting his attention to her other foot, “And your ridiculous shoes,” he gripped the right ankle, “I mean they’re hot as hell”, more pressing and rotating, “I knew I should have made you wear department issued –“</p><p>What the heck?</p><p>“Draco,” Hermione called out but he continued to check her feet over. She jostled his shoulder, “Draco!” she said a little louder. He now had her feet drawn together comparing the sizes looking for swelling. With a bit of an impatient huff she gripped the sides of his head and yanked his face up to look at her, “DRACO!”</p><p>The abject panic in his eyes made her gasp. </p><p>This was not normal and she tread with caution. Keeping her hands on either side of his face she spoke gently, “Draco, I’m ok. My feet and ankles are fine. I just slipped and was surprised, that’s all.” Her eyes flicked to a spot near his hair line that was starting to ooze a trail of blood from where he had hit his head, “But you’ve hit your head right proper,” she moved her left hand up to gently touch the area around the wound, “and the cut is starting to bleed.”</p><p>He looked at her owlishly for a moment and blinked a few times before gasping and coming to his senses. He abruptly pulled away from her and stood up.</p><p>Ok, also not the reaction she was expecting.</p><p>He was avoiding eye contact but spoke quietly, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>She stood and shook the folds out of her pant legs and slipped her sandals back on, “its ok.” </p><p>Because it was. </p><p>She distinctly remembered how It felt when Ron splinched himself and she was tasked with saving his skin… literally… or healing Harry after being bit by that damn snake… or all three of them after breaking into Gringotts.</p><p>This was different though… and she wasn’t sure exactly how… or why … but it was, indeed, ok.</p><p>Draco’s hissing as he touched the spot on his head brought Hermione back to the present, “Here, let me help you.” </p><p>She reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him to the chair but he resisted, “No, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, we need to stop the bleeding.”</p><p>He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, “A bit of pressure, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Hermione scoffed, “Draco Malfoy, you do as I say and SIT DOWN!”</p><p>This time she was on the receiving end of another wide eyed yet startled look. But he did as she asked and sat stiffly in the chair. She located her purse and retrieved a small medical kit she always kept near her person – a habit from the war she was not inclined to break. The wound was small and superficial but she took care to be gentle with her charge and explained everything as she went.</p><p>“I’m going to clean this the muggle way but I’ve also got dittany to close the wound.” She noticed that his hands were clasped tightly together in his lap. “This is an alcohol wipe and it might sting a little.” She first wiped away the little trail of blood and then used another to dab at the cut. The only response she got was a tick in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. She knew it stung and blew lightly on the area.</p><p>Draco slowly let out a breath she didn’t know he had been holding, closed his eyes, and physically relaxed; his hands were still white knuckled though. </p><p>She vanished the used wipe and its packaging. Pulling out a tiny vial of dittany, Hermione applied a single drop and watched the skin knit itself back together. After placing the vial back in her bag she took a moment to inspect the newly healed skin by cupping his cheek with her right hand and running her left hand over the area. She gently prodded his forehead and threaded her fingers through his hair to ensure there were no other scraps or swelling. </p><p>Satisfied she pulled away slightly but still hunched slightly to look at his face. Draco opened his eyes but there was a sleepy glaze to them that concerned her, “Draco, I’m going to ask you a few questions. What day of the week is it?”</p><p>“Wednesday” was the rote reply.</p><p>“Who is the Minister?”</p><p>“Kingley Shacklebolt.”</p><p>“How many fingers am I holding up?” </p><p>“Four” His lazy drawl was starting to return</p><p>“When is your birthday?”</p><p>“June 5th.”</p><p> She popped fully upright, “OH, Shoot! It’s just passed! Happy belated birthday!”</p><p>Draco stood and snorted lightly, “You’re supposed to ask questions you already know the answers to, smarty pants.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, the conclusion of their marathon day of interviews. ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco stood and snorted lightly, “You’re supposed to ask questions you already know the answers to, smarty pants.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>“That’s not entirely true,” Hermione countered with a lecture, “When checking for a concussion or other traumatic brain injury you are not just looking for correct answers, you are also looking for delay of speech, slurred speech, audio or visual impairments, and numerous other indicators that a larger issue is at hand.” Her concern over his… episode… was beginning to bloom into full anxiety, “I think you should do some hand eye coordination exercises –“ </p>
<p>“Hermione!” Draco placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake as she had done to him early, “I’m fine. I promise you, I don’t have a concussion. It was just a little bump.” </p>
<p>He skimmed his hands down her arms and paused briefly to squeeze her hands before letting go and she felt the anxiety recede. </p>
<p>Weird.</p>
<p>“Now,” He shifted into work mode, “We have a job to do. Are you able to continue with the investigation or do we need to return to the office?”</p>
<p>Hermione gathered her wits, “You’re fine, I’m fine, we can continue.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.”</p>
<p>Draco and Hermione exited the Blacksmith’s shop into a fenced in courtyard that might have been considered a garden if hadn’t been so overgrown. It was a mix of muggle and magical plants, they realized, a little belatedly when a Venomous Tentacula tried to grab Draco around the ankles after he passed. </p>
<p>Hermione thwarted the attack with a quick, wandless, “Diffindo”.</p>
<p>Draco spun on the spot let out an actual growl, grabbed Hermione by the hand, and practically drug her from the garden, “the sooner we get out of here, the better.”</p>
<p>The rest of the property was just as odd as the floo connection and the plants in the garden. A very large ramshackle farm house was surrounded by the decaying bits of farm equipment. Hermione heard the bleating of sheep in the distance and when the wind shifted she picked up the odor of barnyard. All the windows were missing glass and an old tattered curtain was blowing from an upstairs window. She couldn’t decide if it looked more like a war zone or a junk yard. </p>
<p>Draco murmured curses, of the non magical variety, as they picked their way to the front door. </p>
<p>Except, there wasn’t a front door to speak of; Draco knocked on the door frame and spoke loudly to announce their presence. </p>
<p>“Hello? Olga and Olva Offa? This is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. May we speak with you a moment?”</p>
<p>“Hello?” a creaky voice called from within the house, “Is someone here?”</p>
<p>Draco audibly sighed and Hermione had to stifle a snigger. </p>
<p>“Yes, hello,” he tried again, “This is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”</p>
<p>Shuffling footsteps accompanied the reply this time, “If you’re here to try and sell us something we’re not interested.”</p>
<p>A tiny woman with wrinkled tan skin and droopy eyelids emerged from within the house wearing a surprisingly clean mumu style house dress with eye wateringly bright flowers on it.</p>
<p>“We’re not here to sell you anything Ms. Offa,” Draco confirmed, “We are with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and we wanted to speak with you and your sister about your missing bracelets.”</p>
<p>The woman raised one eyebrow and peered at them with a dark brown eye, “Are you sure you’re not here to sell us anything?” </p>
<p>“Completely,” Assured Hermione.</p>
<p>“Well if that’s the case, you can come in.” The woman turned and began to shuffle back into the house. </p>
<p>Draco and Hermione followed her through the house which was mostly as dilapidated on the inside as it was outside save for one room in the back that held their beds, an assortment of mismatched chairs, and a large cauldron and fire pit in the middle of the room with a window in the ceiling to allow for venting. </p>
<p>Well that explained their floo connection.</p>
<p>“Olva,” The woman who greeted them called out, “Olva, some ministry kids are here to sell us something.”</p>
<p>Nope, so much nope. </p>
<p>Hermione tried this time, “Good Afternoon, Olga” she made a point look at the witch who had greeted them, “and Olva,” She then turned to the other sister, “This is Draco Malfoy and I’m Hermione Granger, we are here to try and help you find your missing bracelets.”</p>
<p>Olva was the one to speak up, “Oh! That’s wonderful.” She turned to Olga and shouted, “OLGA! THEY ARENT HERE TO SELL US STUFF! THEY ARE HERE BECAUSE OF THE BRACELETS!”</p>
<p>“I DON’T KNOW WHERE THE BRACELETS ARE!” Olga shouted back.</p>
<p>Olva threw her hands up and sighed before physically encouraging Olga to sit in a chair. She turned to address Hermione and Draco, “I’m so sorry about my sister, her hearing went some time ago and she refuses to have the spell done to fix the issue; stubborn woman.” She motioned to two chairs, “Please have a seat.”</p>
<p>They did so and Hermione spoke up again, “Thank you Olva. As we said before, we are with the DoMLE and we are following up about your missing bracelets. Now, we’ve reviewed the case file but we’d like for you to tell us again what happened to your bracelets. When did you notice them missing?”</p>
<p>“Just after Yule, we wanted to wear them for New Year’s but couldn’t find them.”</p>
<p>“And do you wear them all the time,” asked Hermione.</p>
<p>Olva shook her head, “No, just for special occasions.”</p>
<p>“When was the last time you remember wearing them before they went missing?”</p>
<p>“We wore them to a benefit in town.”</p>
<p>“What sort of benefit?” Draco questioned.</p>
<p>“There is a local Children’s Charity, Saidia, and they have a fundraiser every winter. We raise sheep on this land and donate a portion of our wool to their cause. They use it to make scarves, hats and such for silent auctions and raffle prizes. </p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you,” noted Hermione.</p>
<p>“It’s a good cause and keeps the local authorities away from our property,” Olva said with a grin. </p>
<p>Hermione asked, “Who else was at this benefit?”</p>
<p>Olva thought for a moment, “Well almost everyone. The Board of Trustees for Saidia, local business owners and prominent members of the community, other vendors who donated goods.”</p>
<p>“What kind of goods?” Draco asked quickly.</p>
<p>“There was our wool of course, a candy maker, wood worker, all sorts.”</p>
<p>“How about a jewelry maker?” prompted Hermione.</p>
<p>“Oh yes! There was a big fuss this year about the jewelry?”</p>
<p>“Really?” Draco asked, “How so?”</p>
<p>“The usual vendor wasn’t available and they were going to just not have one, but a man popped up at the last minute. They were hesitant to allow him to participate though.”</p>
<p>“Why,” Hermione inquired.</p>
<p>“I’m not entirely sure but I think it was because he was not local, no one knew who he was,” Olva guessed. </p>
<p>Draco moved the conversation forward, “Ok, so you went to this benefit and you and your sister wore your bracelets there. What happened next?” </p>
<p>“We had a fun time, came home, and when we went to get ready for the New Year’s Gathering the bracelets were gone.”</p>
<p>“Where do you store your bracelets when you aren’t wearing them?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“In our treasure boxes, we’ve had them since childhood.”</p>
<p>“May we see the boxes,” requested Draco. </p>
<p>“Yes, of course!” Olva stood and got two small boxes from a dresser and handed one to each of them.</p>
<p>Hermione opened the box, Olga’s by the inscription on the top of it. There was an assortment of trinkets, rocks, shells, and a few pieces of jewelry. What caught her eye was a small velvet jewelry bag, “Draco,” she turned to him and found that he had a small bag too. She turned back to Olva, “Olva, where are these little velvet bags from?”</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re from the benefit. All the vendors get a gift bag with something from each other. We were gifted rings to match our bracelets – such a shame we can’t find the bracelets now.”</p>
<p>“How did the jewelry maker know to match your bracelets?” Hermione asked. </p>
<p>“Oh we were instructed to stop by his stall first thing so he could get a good look at them.”</p>
<p>Hermione felt her eyebrows rise into her hair line. </p>
<p>“Did the bracelets ever leave your sight?” was Draco’s next question.</p>
<p>“For just a few moments, the lighting was not that good and he wanted to get a better look at them.”</p>
<p>Draco summarized the events up to that point, “Ok, so you participate in this event every year, the normal jewelry maker was not available but a new one popped up at the last minute. You allowed the jewelry maker to inspect your bracelets to ensure that your gift would match. They returned the bracelets, you put them back on. After the event you came home, unpacked your gift bags, returned your bracelets and your new rings to your treasure boxes and didn’t look in the boxes again until just before New Years.”</p>
<p>“That would be correct,” Olva confirmed.</p>
<p>“May we?” Hermione lifted the small bag to look it and Olva nodded her consent. She opened the bag and the ring fell out into her palm. Draco opened his as well. Two silver rings with a delicate floral pattern with blue gems in the center.”</p>
<p>“And these match your missing bracelets?” Draco questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes, nearly identical, we were so impressed. You’d almost think he’d used magic.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Hermione mused, “Do you remember his name or what he looked like?” </p>
<p>Olva thought for a few moments, “We never got his name, and like I said, it was dark and we didn’t get a good look at him. Why?”</p>
<p>“We’re following up on some other missing jewelry pieces and wanted to see if this case was connected, that’s all,” Draco answered, “Would you mind terribly if we kept these rings. They will be returned to you after the investigation is concluded.”</p>
<p>“That would be fine. Anything we can do to help.” Agreed Olva.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Draco said as he replaced the ring he held into the velvet bag and handed it to Hermione, “I think we’ve got everything we need,” he stood.</p>
<p>Hermione put both of the ring bags as well as her notes into her own purse and stood as well.</p>
<p>“We’ll let you know more information when we have it; would you mind terribly if we portkeyed back to the ministry from here?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Olva agreed, “Our floo connection isn’t very reliable.”</p>
<p>Draco cut a look at Hermione before withdrawing the portkey ring from his pocket. She stood next to him, took hold of the ring, and Draco activated the portkey.</p>
<p>~ * ~ </p>
<p>Draco let out a deep breath when they landed back in the Ministry travel room. </p>
<p>“They are right batty but at least we can confirm that their bracelets were indeed stolen by our guy.” Draco commented as he checked his watch, “We’ve still got time for our last visit.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked at their travel itinerary… they were supposed to visit Cormac McLaggen. Draco had been acting oddly… protective… all afternoon and she hesitated, “Its Cormac McLaggen. Are you sure you’re up to it?”</p>
<p>Draco also gave pause, did an odd shoulder roll neck popping thing and took in a deep breath. He turned to her with a smile, “Yeah, it’ll be nice to see an old school mate.” </p>
<p>His tone was slightly too bright but Hermione didn’t press the issue.</p>
<p>“It’s a private residence, Warren Wood,” Hermione read off the paper, “Would you like me to make the call?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Draco agreed.</p>
<p>Stepping up to the hearth, she grabbed some powder and initiated the call.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>A house elf answered the floo-call and allowed them through to what ended up being a very modern and very muggle style beach house, “Mr. and Miss may stay here while Ponpey notifies Master of your arrival.” The house elf directed them to a seating area in the center of an open floor plan. </p>
<p>They only had to wait a few minutes until Cormac arrived, “Well look what the kneazle drug in!” He sauntered into the room and threw himself on a couch opposite Hermione and Draco. </p>
<p>“McLaggen,” Draco nodded in greeting, “Thank you for agreeing to speak with us.”</p>
<p>“What are old school chums for, huh, Malfoy?” Cormac cheerful tone sounded forced until he shifted his gaze from Draco to rake over Hermione, “Of course, you look as lovely as you did in school, Hermione.”</p>
<p>Ew. </p>
<p>Something about him still made her skin crawl.</p>
<p>She felt Draco shift beside her and his foot landed right next to hers. </p>
<p>Hermione lightly cleared her throat, “I’m sure Ponpey told you but we are working on a case for the DoMLE. We’re following up on a set of earrings you found on your property… last August I believe it was?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, nearly forgot about that.”</p>
<p>“Would you mind going over with us how you came to find the earrings,” she asked.</p>
<p>Cormac shrugged, “not much to the story, really.”</p>
<p>“Any information you can tell us would be helpful in our investigation,” supplied Draco. </p>
<p>McLaggen’s attention flitted briefly to Draco before landing solely back on Hermione, “It was a holiday weekend and everyone was out looking to have a good time. I picked up a bird at a local pub that Friday and brought her back here. We spent two days and three nights partaking in,” he smirked, “carnal delights.”</p>
<p>Hermione resisted the urge to gag and felt Draco move again, this time his leg lightly pressed against hers.<br/>“I was walking her out to her ride on Tuesday morning when we found them,” Cormac finished his story.</p>
<p>“Where exactly did you find them,” encouraged Hermione.</p>
<p>“At the end of my drive, near the gate.”</p>
<p>“Were they lying on the ground?” Was her next question</p>
<p>“Yeah, just in the grass, in a little velvet bag.”</p>
<p>That information got Hermione and Draco’s attention.</p>
<p>Hermione pushed for more information, “and what made you contact the MLE rather than the muggle police?”</p>
<p>“She opened the package and I could tell right away they were magic. The opals had a swirling effect. She wanted to keep them but I convinced her that some little girl must have lost them and I would check with the neighbors. Worked like a charm,” He disguised a small thrust of his hips with a stretch, “She was quite the diversion the next few weekends as a result of my neighborly actions.”</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t even get the chance to muse about what a sleazebag he was, Draco leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees, effectively blocking her partially from McLaggan’s view.</p>
<p>Oh no, not again. She placed the hand Cormac couldn’t see onto Draco’s back and could feel the tension there.</p>
<p>“Well, that answers most of our questions,” Hermione started, eager to get them out of there, “One last thing, was there any sort of major event going on in town that day: a fair, market, anything that would have had hand-made item style vendors?”</p>
<p> “Probably. The town always has that sort of thing down at the Beach Cottages.” McLaggan, unfazed by… whatever… was happening with Draco, continued to focus solely on Hermione, “You know, you should really see them. I’d love to show you, the goods,” He winked.</p>
<p>The muscles in Draco’s back rippled under her hand. </p>
<p>Time to go! </p>
<p>“I’ll just have to take your word for it.” She stood and jerked Draco up with her, “Thank you so much for your time.” She walked towards the hallway they entered through, “May we floo how we came in? Just through here right?”</p>
<p>Cormac stood and followed them lazily down the hall, “Yes, Hermione, my floo is always open.”</p>
<p>Hermione grabbed the floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and shouted out, “Transport Room 23, Ministry of Magic!” She shoved Draco into the fireplace ahead of her and followed him through.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>When Hermione came through the floo she found Draco hunched over a chair with his hands braced white knuckled on the back. She had the overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around him until he relaxed but after they day they had had she wasn’t sure what she should do.</p>
<p>“Draco?”</p>
<p>She heard him breathe deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth. After another deep breath Draco turned to her. </p>
<p>He looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in a week and Hermione felt sadness pang through her chest.</p>
<p>Her feet moved of their own accord and before she knew it, they were hugging in Transport Room 23 for the second time that day. </p>
<p>Well… she was hugging him.</p>
<p>With her arms wound tightly around his waist and her face pressed into his chest, she could feel his rapid heartbeat start to regulate.</p>
<p>She realized, perhaps belatedly, that she was the only person participating and moved to pull away but Draco chose that moment to bring his own arms around her shoulders and hold her in return.</p>
<p>“Kind of an odd day, huh?” she suggested, her voice muffled.</p>
<p>Draco let out a huff of amusement, “perhaps a bit.”</p>
<p>“Maybe next time we spread out the interviews?”</p>
<p>“Might not be a terrible idea.”</p>
<p>She pulled away slightly and looked up at him, “Did you and Neville hug a bunch in France?” Hermione teased… anything to lighten the mood, “Is this part of standard Auror protocol?”</p>
<p>It worked.</p>
<p>Draco snorted, “No, Neville and I didn’t hug a bunch in France, smart arse.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to FancyKosher: I loved your comment so much I included it in some dialogue between Hermione and Ginny &lt;3</p>
<p>Thank you all for being such lovely, dedicated readers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco snorted, “No, Neville and I didn’t hug a bunch in France, smart arse.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>So hugging was just a “them” thing. </p>
<p>Ok.</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t push him for more information.</p>
<p>Instead, she sent him home with the promise that she would return their case file to the office and go home too.</p>
<p>Once back in her flat she considered popping over to Harry and Ginny’s house. Some girl chat might help her put things into perspective. But as soon as she thought about it, she rejected the idea.</p>
<p>She told Draco she was going home. </p>
<p>She had promised. </p>
<p>Why did it matter?</p>
<p>Odd.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>While tying the neck of her tan blouse, Hermione peered out her window blinds the following morning, looking to see if Draco was loitering again. </p>
<p>For the record, he wasn’t.</p>
<p>She tucked her blouse into a cream lace skirt, slipped on a pair of nude pumps, grabbed her purse and left her flat. </p>
<p>Part of her wished Draco had shown up again.</p>
<p>The more logical side of her brain reminded her, as she made her way to the coffee shop, that even after everything that had happened yesterday, they were still colleagues first and they had a case to solve. There would be time to solve the mystery that was Draco Malfoy’s behavior later.</p>
<p>With coffee in hand, she arrived at the ministry and made her way up to the DoMLE office. It was still a few minutes to 8 and the bullpen was empty. </p>
<p>She stopped short just inside her office. </p>
<p>All their case information was totally gone. </p>
<p>Missing.</p>
<p>The timelines, the lists, the pictures, the file, the Offa Sister’s rings. </p>
<p>All of it. </p>
<p>Her heart dropped and she got a slightly queasy feeling in her stomach.</p>
<p>Was she being removed from the case?</p>
<p>Did Robards find out about yesterday?</p>
<p>WAS SHE GETTING FIRED?</p>
<p>“Hermione”</p>
<p>Draco had spoken quietly but she spun around quickly none the less. He was casually leaning in her doorway. Jacket off, sleeves rolled up, arms crossed over his chest; looking every bit his usual self. </p>
<p>“Everything is gone!” She cried out. </p>
<p>He smirked, “I know”</p>
<p>“Am I being removed from the case? If this has something to do with yest-“</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey” He said pushing off from the doorway and closing the short distance between them. Her hands were still full of stuff so he reached out and took her by both elbows, “You didn’t do anything wrong, what happened to me yesterday was totally my fault. I was a terrible partner and I’m sorry. And you are not being removed from the case.” He nodded towards the door, “come on, I have a surprise for you.”</p>
<p>He gave her elbows a squeeze before turning and walking out of her office. She followed him towards the corner between their two offices where he opened a door and held it for her. Walking through, she saw what appeared to be a conference room that, like Robards office, had been magically expanded to be larger on the inside than the outside. She put her things down on the table and took a walk around the room.</p>
<p>“I thought we might need some extra room with all the new interviews.”</p>
<p>All of their notes, maps, the timeline, everything was organized just so.</p>
<p>Hermione turned towards Draco, “When did you do all of this?”</p>
<p>“I got here at 7, didn’t take long.”</p>
<p>“I’m starting think you are a bigger workaholic nerd than I am,” She teased with a smile and sat at the table beside the spot where his tea and jacket were sitting, “Thank you, though, this was really thoughtful.”</p>
<p>He returned her smile, took his seat next to her, and they got to work.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Neville dropped by the conference room and gently cajoled them into lunching with him, “Ron and Harry have gone off to the Leaky for lunch – I think Ron wanted to see Susan – but I’m just going down to the cafeteria, want to join?”</p>
<p>Draco checked his watch, “We are at a good stopping point,” he turned to Hermione, “What do you say?”</p>
<p>“Lunch would be good,” Hermione agreed with a smile and the odd trio made their way to lunch.</p>
<p>Once they were all settled Hermione got the chance to ask, “So, I don’t actually know much about your case in France. What happened there, how did you end up working together?”</p>
<p>“I just came in at the tail end for plant control,” Neville claimed.</p>
<p>Draco took a swig of his water before telling his side of things, “First it started out with an increase in niffler activity. Not unusual in the grand scheme of things, though they are used as theft aides; this was more a change in their natural migration versus anything illegal.” He paused to take a bite of food.</p>
<p>“I think I remember hearing something about that last fall,” Hermione added, “The beast division was concerned about the increase in nests in the southern part of the UK. They were discussing possible population control methods.”</p>
<p>Draco nodded, “Exactly, not really DoMLE business. But then there was an influx in Niffler’s Fancy on the black market here. Again, not a nefarious plant, but rare. It was the amount of product and number of illegal sellers that caught our attention. Also, something of note was this was a variety that was ever so slightly different than others. There was a trace of… something, they didn’t know what. The watchers did some preliminary investigative work and when they found out that the plant was coming from France, that’s when I was brought in.” He paused for another bite.</p>
<p>“The nifflers were attracted to the ports of entry where the plant was coming in!” Hermione guessed.</p>
<p>Draco smirked at her and shook his head, “Too smart for your own good,” he teased and Neville sniggered before Draco continued with his story, “And thus began my one month of undercover work in France. Took me a bit, but I tracked down the region where the plant was originating, from there sniffed out the grower. Turns out he was using a series of urns that were imbued with “dark” magic,” Draco lightly rolled his eyes, “Again, in the grand scheme of things, they weren’t nefariously dark, but they did duplicate and accelerate the growth of whatever was planted in them.</p>
<p>“Oh like leprechaun gold is duplicated?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“Sort of, but the plants don’t disappear after a while. The plants are initially more powerful – which was the trace of something our investigation saw - but the plants also have a quicker life span and the magical properties of the plants have a shorter shelf life after harvesting.”</p>
<p>“Which is ideal for the grower and seller; grow a lot of a more powerful plant but the effects aren’t long lasting so you get more repeat customers meaning higher profits.”</p>
<p>“Right on the money again,” Draco noted, “So after making contact with the seller we did the sting, Neville took care of the plants and I took care of the pots; pretty routine at the end of the day.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>After lunch they settled back into the conference room.</p>
<p>“Ok, new information we learned yesterday, go.” Draco prompted.</p>
<p>“All of the found jewelry was in a bag, likely velvet,” supplied Hermione.</p>
<p>“All of the found jewelry was discarded at the edges of magical properties near a main road,” added Draco.</p>
<p>“Most of the jewelry, missing or found so far, had some sort of exposure to a jewelry vendor at various events,” Hermione offered next.</p>
<p>“The vendors name has been removed or blocked from people’s memories, we have a basic description,” was Draco’s last observation.</p>
<p>Hermione paused before asking, “We’ve been reviewing the files of the old cases, but we’ve not looked at the evidence boxes for the found items that weren’t reported dark. The bags of the found items would have been logged, yes? I’d like to compare them all as well as to the bags the Offa sisters brought their rings home in.”</p>
<p>“I had the same hunch last night,” Draco said, “And I pulled the boxes this morning.” He got up, crossed the room to where there were boxes stacked in one of the corners and started placing them on the table, there were four in total. </p>
<p>Hermione opened the first three boxes. One contained the hair comb Charlotte Smyth had found, the next were the earrings found at McLaggan’s, third was the jewelry set found at the Appleby Arrow’s training facility. Each box held a small to medium size black velvet bag with a black cord drawstring.</p>
<p>She turned to the last box, “Case File – FA 11602. Located December of 2003 in the garden bed of a property in Topsham.” Inside the box was a copy of the original case file, pictures of the item, pictures of the location, the necklace its self, and in a separate evidence bag, a small velvet bag. </p>
<p>Draco brought over the ring bags from the Offa sisters.</p>
<p>Black bag with black drawstrings.</p>
<p>“Definitely all connected.” Hermione stated.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>They called it quits for the day right at 5pm and Hermione remembered that Draco met with his father on Thursday evenings as he buttoned himself back to a formal state, “If you see your mother tonight, would you thank her for suggesting lunch at The Ivy?” </p>
<p>Draco didn’t even miss a beat, “If you were given the opportunity to thank her in person, would you?” He looked up and pinned her with a sly smile as he finished with his right cuff and began rolling down his left shirt sleeve. </p>
<p>“Oh, uhm,” Hermione hesitated a moment, not having anticipated the question, “Yes, I suppose that would be fine.”</p>
<p>“Well alright then,” Draco concluded, he nodded towards his jacket in a silent request as he worked the button on his left cuff, “I’ll let mother know.”</p>
<p>She looked down at the jacket on the chair beside her and took the opportunity she had been waiting for all week. She picked it up and instead of handing it over to him; she held it open to assist him into it. </p>
<p>Draco held his smirk but quirked an eyebrow at her before taking a step forward and turning to slip his arms into the garment. </p>
<p>Sure enough, the thrum of satisfaction Hermione had felt on Monday when performing this exact action was now multiplied tenfold. She smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles on the shoulder of his coat. Before she could pull away fully, Draco turned and her hands ended up lightly resting on his chest; she adjusted his lapels with a few slight tugs. She knew the suit coat was tailored to him and the action was needless, but it was the thought that counted.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>Draco was still firmly in her personal space.</p>
<p>Or was she in his?</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure, but neither of them had moved and when she looked up at him she could see he was developing the same glassy eyed gaze from the day before in the blacksmith’s shop. She felt a bit of unknown emotion well up and took a small step back, clearing her throat lightly, “All set, you don’t want to keep your father waiting.”</p>
<p>Draco inhaled deeply through his nose and she could tell he was coming back from… wherever… he had gone. He gave her a small smile, “thank you.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t entirely sure what he was thanking her for.</p>
<p>The coat?</p>
<p>Giving him space?</p>
<p>Something else?</p>
<p>But she mirrored his smile, turned to get her bag, and they exited the conference room in comfortable silence.</p>
<p>They were joined by Harry on their way out. Ron was, thankfully, missing.</p>
<p>“Hermione, Malfoy,” Harry said in way of greeting.</p>
<p>“Potter,” Draco acknowledged in return with a nod of his head. </p>
<p>Harry pushed the button for the lift, “How is your case coming?”</p>
<p>“Excellent, we’ve officially connected 5 of the 16 cases and expect the others to fall in line and where as we don’t have a suspect name, we have a description and we might have a lead from a muggle event vendor list.”</p>
<p>“It’s been less than a week, that’s quick work!” Harry complimented and the lift arrived. </p>
<p>Both men waited for Hermione to enter the lift first. She felt Draco’s hand firmly on her lower back as she stepped over the threshold and followed her through. Harry gave her a meaningful look as he boarded the lift and she suppressed a smile.</p>
<p>“How’s Ginny doing with all her free time,” Hermione inquired.</p>
<p>“Really good! Actually, she wanted to speak with you – well – we both did. I prepped a roast this morning and Ginny put it in a few hours ago. Could you come over for dinner tonight? I’m sorry its quick notice.” Harry addressed Draco, “Malfoy, I would invite you as well but I know you meet with your father on Thursdays.” </p>
<p>“Indeed, I’ll have to pass this time, but thank you.” Draco admitted. The lift opened to the atrium and the three made their way over to the floos and Draco separated from Hermione and Harry with a, “I’ll see you in the morning,” aimed at Hermione. </p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Hermione apparated to her flat from the loo floos to change into a pair of denims and a t-shirt and then popped away to the back garden of Grimmauld Place. She let herself in through the backdoor and Ginny met her in the kitchen with a large glass of red wine.</p>
<p>“Harry will be down in a few minutes,” Ginny said and walked back to the oven to check the roast, “I’m a little miffed he sprung this on you last minute. He was supposed to ask you on earlier.”</p>
<p>“Oh it’s ok,” Hermione said, “Draco and I have been out of the office the last few days.”</p>
<p>The redhead perked up at that, “Draco, you say?” She pulled the roast out and put a pan of Yorkshire Puddings in, “how is lover-boy?”<br/>“Fine,” Hermione said and took a deep gulp of wine.</p>
<p>Ginny brought a cutting board over to the table and pointed a knife at Hermione, “The bigger the gulp the bigger the news – spill it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know where to start,” Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>“Exactly where we left off and don’t leave anything out,” directed Ginny.</p>
<p>With another sip of wine, Hermione told her everything. Her inexplicable attraction to him, their lunch and conversations at The Ivy, how it had been his mum’s idea to take her there –“</p>
<p>Ginny stopped chopping, “That means he’s talking about you to his parents.”</p>
<p>“So, you talk to your parents about your teammates, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and never once has Mum suggested that I take them out to lunch at a posh muggle restaurant.”</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “I think you are reading too much into it, Ginny.”</p>
<p>“I think I’m not,” Was the retort she got as Ginny continued to chop vegetables, “You going to that restaurant with him was Narcissa Malfoy’s subtle way of letting everyone in her circle know that Draco is spoken for.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, “It was her way of saying ‘thank you’, Draco said so himself.”</p>
<p>“Is that what he said or is that what you heard. Tell me what exactly he said,” Ginny took up her carrots and moved back towards the stove. </p>
<p>Hermione followed her, “Draco told me the story of how his family became a patron of The Ivy, and I asked if his mother would mind that we used her name to get a table. He said that it was her idea and then he told me about the old Malfoy family motto and how I was ‘firmly in her good graces’ because I testified for them.”</p>
<p>“Back up, what about the old Malfoy family motto,” Ginny inquired. </p>
<p>“It was just a precursor to why Mrs. Malfoy was thankful. How their motto was “Purity through Loyalty” before it was “Purity will always conquer”; that she found my actions loyal and she had wanted to find a way thank me. ”</p>
<p>“That’s not at all what he was telling you,” was Ginny’s deadpan reply.</p>
<p>Hermione was at a loss, “well then what was he telling me.”</p>
<p>Ginny covered the carrots on the stove to steam, this time pointing a wooden spoon at Hermione’s nose, “Draco Malfoy was telling you that your muggle born status means squat when it comes to the purity of the Malfoy line and that you will be welcomed with open arms by his parents - well his mum at least – I don’t know anything about Lucius. Keep going.”</p>
<p>“Well, after we did a little field work on Monday, he teased me about something from our 8th year and I started to think about everything together. Your insistence that he was interested, his current actions, and the fact that he just seems to know me – little quirks that I didn’t think anyone else noticed.”</p>
<p>“So you think he’s been interested longer than just this past week?” Ginny asked and then continued on without an answer, “Based on how quickly he jumped on the Hermione Bandwagon this time, I would believe it.”</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged, “So I’ve basically spent the week tamping my growing attraction to Draco down but also just following his lead on the ‘us’ front while also keeping my head in the game with our investigation. Wednesday was a little intense so the fact that we spent all day in the office today was a nice change of pace.”</p>
<p>“Intense how,” Ginny asked as she stirred various pots.</p>
<p>Hermione told her about how their day started with breakfast -</p>
<p>“He took you to breakfast?”</p>
<p>And how she found out where he lived -</p>
<p>“He’s lived around the corner from you for THREE YEARS?”</p>
<p>And their visit to Appleby –</p>
<p>A pot dropped into the sink with a clatter and Ginny shouted, “HE PUT A RING ON IT!? That’s it, case closed.”</p>
<p>“Ok 1) technically I put a ring on it 2) that’s not the most interesting part of the day,” Hermione continued on with her story and they worked together to get dinner on the table. When she got to the part in the blacksmith shop, Ginny got thoughtful.</p>
<p>“That’s an odd reaction – very sweet – but odd.”</p>
<p>“I thought the same thing,” admitted Hermione. </p>
<p>“Maybe its PTSD from the war,” Ginny suggested, “like an overreaction because he was forced to watch when the snatchers got you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe. I was fine, but he had a cut on his head. By the time I got him all squared away he was as docile as a sleepy puppy. It didn’t last long though, as soon as we left the blacksmith shop he got very jumpy with perceived threats to my person. I thought he was going to jump McLaggen.”</p>
<p>Ginny made a noise of disgust, “Gah, he’s such a man-whore. I’m not surprised he got Malfoy’s hackles up.” She shot off a patronus to Harry to let him know dinner was ready, “Where does that leave you with your feelings though.”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed, “I would just put it down to attraction, but, I don’t know, there are other things at play.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Ginny prompted.</p>
<p>“It just feels different this time; almost domestic.”</p>
<p>“Because you’re naturally comfortable around one another?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it feels like we picked up in the middle of a relationship rather than the beginning.”</p>
<p>“Do you WANT a relationship with Draco Malfoy?”</p>
<p>Hermione was able to answer without even thinking about it, “Yes.”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Harry had come down not long after Hermione’s confession and conversation turned to the more mundane as they sat down to eat.</p>
<p>“Ron’s finally going to do it; he’s going to ask Susan out on a real date instead of just sniffing around the bar and walking her home after her shifts.”</p>
<p>“Good for him!” Hermione said, “How about you Ginny? You seemed particularly pleased that training camp was over, when do you go back?” She was met with silence and looked up from her plate to Harry and Ginny making moon eyes at one another.</p>
<p>“Actually, I’m not going back.” Ginny turned to Hermione with a grin.</p>
<p>“What?! But you love playing quidditch. What happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah I love quidditch but it’s not a doctor recommended activity during pregnancy.”</p>
<p>Hermione blinked a few times, “ARE YOU PREGNANT?!”</p>
<p>Ginny held up her glass of wine in a toast and it went from red to clear, “Surprise!”</p>
<p>“You’ve been letting me sit here rave on about Draco Malfoy when you’ve had THIS NEWS?!?” Hermione stood and walked around the table to pull both friends up and into a massive hug.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Hermione returned to her apartment later in the evening full from the combined culinary efforts of Harry and Ginny and with an equally happy heart. She checked her phone out of habit, ensuring her parents hadn’t called and her stomach did an unexpected swoop.</p>
<p>There was a missed call and voice mail from Draco.</p>
<p>She played the message,</p>
<p>“Hi, I hope your evening with the Potters is going well. I heard back from Laura Lee and her father is willing to meet with us tomorrow for breakfast at Balthazar. It’s not far, we can walk over together. I’ll see you at 7:30 tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>There was a slight pause in his message.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Hermione.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU for the lovely comments and requests for the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took a while to get this one up. But my writing mojo is back and things should pick up again. </p><p>As a treat, I added in the first bit of Pureblood history into this chapter.</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She played the message,</p><p>“Hi, I hope your evening with the Potters is going well. I heard back from Laura Lee and her father is willing to meet with us tomorrow for breakfast at Balthazar. It’s not far, we can walk over together. I’ll see you at 7:30 tomorrow morning.”</p><p>There was a slight pause in his message.</p><p>“Goodnight, Hermione.”</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>The next morning Hermione was up at the crack of dawn preparing for Draco’s early arrival.  Not entirely sure where the day would lead them, she settled on a navy pencil skirt with a sleeveless canary yellow blouse but wavered between a blue and white polka dot cardigan and more standard navy jacket. She peered out of the window to see if Draco was there, but the street was empty.</p><p>An unexpected knock on the door made her yelp and she jolted away from the blinds. A quick flick of her wrist and the blinds were righted before she padded over and opened the door to find a slightly concerned looking Draco holding their case file.</p><p>Hermione greeted him brightly, “Hi! Come on in.”</p><p>Draco followed her through the entry way and into the living room but reached out for her hand and pulled her to face him before she got too far, “I heard a shout, are you ok?”</p><p>She smile, “Yes, I’m fine,” and squeezed his hand before letting go and walking past him into her bedroom, “I was looking out the window for you when you knocked and it startled me.” She considered the slate blue sports coat he was wearing, grabbed the cardigan, slipped on a pair of white flats, and walked back into the living room.</p><p>Draco, seemingly recovered from his initial moment of panic, was inspecting the pictures of her family and friends on the wall. One particular picture seemed to be holding his attention, “I’m in this picture.”</p><p>Hermione joined him, “It’s a picture of the 8th years at graduation, of course you are.” They watched the scene play out. </p><p>All 16 of the 8th years gathered, some hugging, others exchanging gifts, a few were posing for other pictures. Hermione and Draco were center having a quiet conversation amongst all the animated happenings. The person taking the picture must have shouted because they all turned towards the camera and began arranged themselves. Arms were slung over shoulders - for the first time Hermione noticed it was Draco’s arm around her shoulders in the picture - No house division, no war division, just a group of students who found common ground in their love of learning. Neville ran into the frame, tripped, and lost his hat. The group laughed, as did Neville, and Hannah righted his hat for him. Fully assembled they stood properly for a moment. Dean Thomas cracked a joke and they all laughed again, Neville put his hand in his pocket and drew out a small box - and then the picture reset. </p><p>“Neville and Hannah have the next picture, of course.” She looked up at Draco and smiled, “Ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready.” </p><p>~ * ~</p><p>The walk to Balthazar was quick, they cut through the gardens and made it to the restaurant a few minutes to 8 as Laura and her father walked up from the other direction at the same time.</p><p>“Good morning,” Hermione called out.<br/>Laura made the introductions, “Hermione, Draco, this is my father, Reginald.” </p><p>Reginald was a small gentleman, looking no older than 60, though as a wizard was likely well older than that. Based on his denims, black t shirt and white sports coat he had obviously been living in the muggle world for some time. Draco reached out and shook his hand, “Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with us Mr. Lee.”</p><p>Reginald shook his hand but waved off the thanks and shook Hermione’s hand as well, “It’s no problem at all. I’m happy to help in any way I can,” he motioned to the entrance of the restaurant, “Shall we?”</p><p>The restaurant was bustling but the hostess seated them right away despite the crowd. Once settled at their table, Reginald and Laura on one side with Hermione and Draco on the other, they placed their orders and got to work after Draco cast a discrete “muffliato”. </p><p>“So tell me what I can help you with?” Reginald asked.</p><p>“Two years ago I worked a high profile case about some missing jewelry which was returned to the owner before we were able to fully investigate. So we thought it was just an accident, case closed. Hermione signed on with the department just last week and in the first few days of reviewing domestic investigations she was able to uncover a slew of cases that all revolved around gemstones matching the jewelry from my case.”</p><p>“Interesting!” exclaimed Reginald.</p><p>“Our sentiments, exactly; as it turns out one of your own designs was one of the secondary pieces and we were hoping you could shed some light on the item,” Draco explained. </p><p>Hermione withdrew their case file and passed him the wedding photograph of Robert and Olivia Wood, “Madam T let us know that you were the designer of the bracelet pictured here. It has blue opals which likely match this necklace,” Hermione then withdrew the blue opal necklace photograph and handed it to Reginald as well. </p><p>The jewelry designer looked at both photographs, “Yes, I remember that line of bracelets well. Not terribly expensive, and they sounded more exotic then they actually were, so they sold quite well.  This one was a part of the Dragon’s Breath line. You see, when an opal is formed, water runs through sandstone and mixes with silica and then pools in natural depressions in the earth. When exposed to the high heat of Dragon’s fire, the opal takes on the elemental appearance of the source heat. So in this case, the opal was enhanced by a Swedish Short Snout. Each dragon will produce a different color opal.”</p><p>“Are there any magical properties imbued during the process?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“No,” Replied Reginald, “cosmetic only.”</p><p>They paused when Draco released the muffliato as their food was arriving and then replaced it after the waitress was finished. </p><p>“Olivia’s mother bought the bracelet with the intent of “blessing the marriage”, was there something special about this line that you added after the fact,” was Hermione’s next question.</p><p>“Not particularly,” Reginald admitted, “I include a ‘forget-me-not’ enchantment on all my jewelry. Just as there are spells that mask your vision or hearing, there are spells that can draw you to an item. My enchantment simply encourages the owner to wear it.”</p><p>“Would the spell affect a married couple in the same way? For instance, a husband being persuaded not to stray if their wife wears that piece of jewelry.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t rule it totally out, but the enchantments are not very strong.”</p><p>Hermione asked the next question, “If the bracelet was disassembled would the enchantment stay with the stones or break?”</p><p>“It would likely break. I only cast the enchantment on the whole item, not the individual stones.”</p><p>As the group finished their breakfast, they allowed Reginald to look at the pictures of the other items. He was able to determine that none of the other items were his designs but wasn’t able to tell them for sure if the other stones were indeed Dragon’s Breath opals or not. </p><p>~ * ~</p><p>As they entered the Ministry after breakfast, they came up with a game plan for the rest of the day.</p><p>“I genuinely think that if we follow up on the smaller items it’s all going to be the same story, ‘I went to an event or there was an event in town with a jewelry guy who I can’t describe and can’t remember his name,” mused Draco, “Now that we’ve spoke with Reginald I’m ready to find out about the centerpieces that had a higher value.”</p><p>“I agree,” was Hermione’s reply, “I think it’s highly unlikely for the wealthier of the wizarding families to frequent street markets and festivals.”</p><p>“Indeed, we can have a department admin send letters and request the rest drop by the office next week,” Draco concluded.</p><p> Hermione also noted, “We should send the Cattermoles a request to come in as well.”</p><p>They stopped by the DoMLE office to request the letters be sent out and then popped down to the Transportation Office. Slipping past Claire, who was thankfully busy, they prepared for their first visit in Transport room 23. </p><p>“We’ve got the Fawleys, the Shafiqs, and the Macmillians. Who would you like to start with” Hermione asked, consulting their travel itinerary. </p><p>Draco took the paper from her, “Let’s make a floo call to the Shafiq and Macmillan households first and see if they are in. We can make an appointment if needed. The Fawleys residence also houses their distillery, Newt House Gin, so they should be in.”</p><p>Kneeling into the fire, they were able to confirm with the Shafiq and Macmillan house elves that their masters were in and would be happy to receive them later that afternoon. Appointments set; they stood to floo properly with a “Newt House”. </p><p>~ * ~ </p><p>Hermione and Draco were greeted by a house elf immediately upon their arrival at Newt House, “Welcome to the Ancient and Noble house of Fawley, how can Korby be helping Mister and Miss today?”</p><p>“Good Morning, Korby. I’m Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger. We are with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We were hoping to speak with Master or Mistress Fawley in regards to their previous report of a missing broach.”</p><p>The small house elf nodded once in recognition of their request, “Please wait here in The Justice Room while Korby announces your arrival,” and without further preamble the elf winked away to a different part of the house. </p><p>Hermione took a moment to take in her surroundings. The Justice Room, as Korby had called it, was an ornate combination of sitting room and library. The dark brown walls and white ceiling were heavy with millwork and there was a massive tapestry depicting what looked to be the Judgment of Solomon hung on the far wall; the namesake of the room, perhaps?</p><p> “A defining moment in the Fawley’s history,” a woman spoke from the doorway of the room. Hermione and Draco turned towards her and she continued, “In 330 BC, Pytheas of Massillia circumnavigated Britain. In his travels, he came to what is now known as the town of Yeovil, and while here was witness to a dispute in the community. Two women, one witch and one muggle, were both attempting to lay claim to a child, a boy named Solomon Fawley. The muggle woman’s child had died of illness but the magical woman’s child had survived due to a potion she had created. Stricken with grief, the muggle woman tried to steal the magical child. There was much confusion and debate over the child. It was suggested that the child be sliced in two and each woman given a half. Horrified at the idea of spilled magical blood, the witch willingly offered the baby to the muggle woman and it was determined that the witch was indeed the true mother of the baby. Though the witch held no hate for the muggle woman, she feared for her child’s life and withdrew into the small magical community of the surrounding area. Her son grew and married a witch and thus the Pureblood Fawley line began. Pytheas returned to Greece after his survey and told the story of the two women and the babe to be cut in half. After many retellings, the story eventually became known as the Judgment of Solomon and versions of the story can be found in most cultures today.”</p><p>There was a pause where no one spoke.</p><p>Draco was the one to break the silence, “I’m Draco Malfoy and this is Hermione Granger. We are with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and would like to speak with someone in regards to a missing broach.”</p><p>The woman smiled kindly, “Lucretia Fawley, at your service. Would you like to have a seat?”</p><p>“Thank you,” Draco replied formally and they sat in a pair of sage colored arm chairs, “We have recently been investigating a string of jewelry thefts and believe that your broach might be one of the targets. We’d like to ask you some questions if that’s ok?”</p><p>“By all means, I’m happy to help,” Lucretia agreed and delicately arranged the silk skirts of her day dress as she sat.</p><p>“We’ve reviewed the case file but thought we might start from the beginning, when did you notice that your broach was missing?”</p><p>“I wanted to wear it to my parent’s anniversary party, and when I went to retrieve it from my jewelry vault it was gone.”</p><p>“And when was the party,” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Saturday, June 21, 2003. It was their 50th anniversary and it coincided with the Summer Solstice, so it was quite the special event.”</p><p>Hermione took the lead on questioning again, “And prior to that when had you worn it last,”</p><p> “The Remembrance Day Ceremony at Hogwarts, May 3rd I believe. My son, Grim, was a 7th year at the time.”</p><p>Hermione and Draco shared a look; there would not have been a jewelry vendor at the Remembrance Day Ceremony.</p><p>“After you attended the ceremony, what did you do with the broach,” Draco asked this time. </p><p>“I always have my jewelry serviced after each wear. So it was packaged up and sent to my private jeweler.”</p><p>Hermione perked up slightly at that information, “How long was it with your jeweler and what do you do with items after they are returned?”</p><p>“About a week. I inspect the item to ensure quality of service and then stored it here at the house in my jewelry vault.”</p><p>“And how long have you been utilizing the services of this jeweler,” Draco asked.</p><p>“Since I married my husband, Marshall, 23 years ago,” She paused a moment, “But Mistress Nigella serviced the Fawley Family jewelry long before I joined.”</p><p>Hermione asked her next question, “May we take a look at your jewelry vault?”</p><p>“Of course,” Lucretia stated as she stood, “follow me.”</p><p>Mrs. Fawley led them through the only doorway into an entrance hall, around a corner and up a set of stairs to the first floor of the house. At the top of the stairs she turned immediately to her right and tracked back through a hallway. Entering the first door on their left, they passed through a men’s dressing room and the Master’s Bedroom into a second dressing room that was obviously for a lady. One full wall of the dressing room was filled with custom maple cabinets and drawers. Lucretia opened a double set of cabinet doors to reveal a second set within. Behind those doors were no less than 20 shallow drawers. </p><p>“The vault is keyed with a blood signature, so me and my husband are the only two who are able to open it,” she explained as she opened up the each drawer one by one, “Each drawer is a different type of jewelry: tiaras, earrings, necklaces, broaches, bracelets, rings, followed by sets.”</p><p>Inside the drawers was a dazzling display of the Fawley’s Family Jewelry. “And the broach in question would have been stored where,” Hermione asked.</p><p>Lucretia closed all the drawers but the broach drawer, which she pulled out further. Each broach was perfectly placed but space where the broach should have been was a small black velvet bag.</p><p>Hermione lightly gasped, “Draco,” and then asked, “Is the broach normally kept in the bag?”</p><p>“No, just to transport to and from the jeweler. We were preparing for a trip when it was returned to me. I checked it quickly as I was packing and placed both the bag and the broach in the drawer.”</p><p>“Does the item have any magical properties… enchantments, protections, etcetera,” Draco inquired.</p><p>“No,” Mrs. Fawley admitted, “It was an expensive piece to be sure, but not one of the pieces enchanted with family magic.”</p><p>Hermione spoke next, “might we take the velvet bag as evidence? Also, if we could have the name and contact for your jeweler, Mistress Nigella, it would be much appreciated.”</p><p>“Yes, that would be fine,” Lucretia removed the bag and handed it to Hermione and then crossed over to a vanity where she removed a card. This is Mistress Nigella’s card, I’m sure she will be accommodating with whatever questions you have.”</p><p>Hermione and Draco took their leave after that and Mrs. Fawley escorted them back to The Justice Room so they could floo back to the Ministry. </p><p>Back in their transport room, Draco took a closer look at the business card Mrs. Fawley had given them, “Mistress Nigella Reed; Master Jewelry Maker; 25 2/3 Diagon Alley, by appointment only” he read off, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of her before.”</p><p>“Should we contact her for an appointment?”</p><p>Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, “Yes, but let’s wait until we hear what the others have to say,” he checked his watch; “we can grab a quick bite and then call on Shafiq and Macmillan.”</p><p>Hermione readily agreed.</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>Vahid and Yasamin Shafiq lived in a sprawling country home, Morseats Hall, on the outskirts of Hathersage. The female house elf that greeted Hermione and Draco wore an embroidered shawl draped around her tiny form instead of the standard pillow case or tea towel.</p><p>“Hello Sir, Ma’am, how can Sarkey be assisting you today?”</p><p>Draco made the introductions and requested to speak with the master or mistress of the house.</p><p>Just as Mrs. Fawley had, Yasamin Shafiq was the one to greet Hermione and Draco, “Hello and welcome to Morseats Hall.”</p><p>After Draco made the secondary introductions, Mrs. Shafiq led them up the stairs to a bright and airy sitting room that seemed to be at odds with itself. There as a mis-mash of animal pelts and taxidermy displayed, both skylights and a crystal chandelier, with a muggle tv in one corner and a billiards table in another. But what caught Hermione’s eye was a tapestry, not unlike the Fawley’s, hanging on the wall.</p><p>Hermione didn’t pull her gaze away in time and Yasamin caught her staring, “We’ve attempted to put it in every room and it always seems out of place. I think it clashes terribly in here.”</p><p>As she turned to face their host, Hermione caught Draco looking rather alarmed at a stuffed rabbit holding a shot gun and had to suppress a smile, “Oh no, I think it looks lovely. Does it hold any meaning to your family?”</p><p>Yasamin looked at the tapestry for a moment longer before ushering them to sit down, “Yes, it represents the starting of our magical line.”</p><p>Hermione idly wondered if all the purebloods had a similar tapestry. The Black family tree still hung in Grimmuald Place but she didn’t recall the Weasleys ever having something like that. She tuned into the conversation just as Draco asked his first question.</p><p>“And when was the last time you saw or wore the necklace?”</p><p>“Last February. The church has a charity auction every January and I always offer up one of the pieces to loan out. The highest bidder gets to wear it on a date of their choosing. Mostly its brides bidding, which was the case this time; the winner wore the necklace as her “something blue” for her Valentine’s Day wedding. But her new husband got a little excited with the cake cutting and the pieces ended up getting covered in icing. She sent it off to get cleaned and I received it a few days later.”</p><p>“What happened after that?” Hermione prompted. </p><p><br/>“I put it away properly in its place in my dressing room. When I came back later that evening it was gone.”</p><p>Draco spoke up next, “By chance did the necklace arrive in a black velvet bag?”</p><p>“Yes I believe so, but that’s fairly standard I should think.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Hermione agreed, “Do you know who or what service the bride used to have the necklace cleaned?”</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure,” Mrs. Shafiq admitted, “she’s a muggle woman, so I would assume she took it to a muggle jeweler.”</p><p>Draco posed another question, “are there any local jewelers in the area?”</p><p>“The closest would probably be in Sheffield. Hathersage is much too small for something like that.”</p><p>“Were there any special enchantments on the necklace” Hermione followed up.</p><p>“No, I find enchanted jewelry messes with my aura so I avoid the older family jewelry.”</p><p>Hermione looked over to Draco and thought she saw him roll his eyes and decided to end the interview, “Well I think that covers all of our questions. Contact information for the bride who wore the necklace would be much appreacited though.”</p><p>“I’ll grab her name and number, I’ll be right back,” and Yasamin exited the room.</p><p>“Well she’s a loon,” Draco mumbled eyeing the armed rabbit.</p><p>Hermione sniggered, “The Offa sisters were loons, Mrs. Shafiq is just a free spirit, like Luna.”</p><p>“Yeah but who willingly lends out super expensive jewelry without any sort of enchantment on them to ensure they get them back,” countered Draco.</p><p>“It sounded to me like she had done this very thing many years in a row. I’m sure she thought it would be safe.”</p><p>Yasamin returned with a name and number written out on a post-it-note. Hermione was once again amused by her strange combination of magic and muggle lifestyle.</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>Back in transport room 23, Draco confirmed they still had time to visit the Macmillans.</p><p>“We’ve  got just enough time for one more visit. What do you say, Hermione?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! I beat the writers block! Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in transport room 23, Draco confirmed they still had time to visit the Macmillans.</p>
<p>“We’ve got just enough time for one more visit. What do you say, Hermione?”</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>“I see no reason to delay,” Hermione agreed, “We might as well finish the week strong.”</p>
<p>With Hermione and Draco being of one accord, they went back through the floo with a, “Briary Close”.</p>
<p>~ * ~</p>
<p>Briary Close, as it turned out, was a series of family apartments in a single statehouse with a central receiving room.</p>
<p>They were greeted upon arrival by a woman in her mid-thirties rather than a house elf, “Hello and welcome to Briary Close, I’m Esther Macmillan-Launier. You must be Draco and Hermione.”</p>
<p>Esther was pleasant with a warm smile and led them to a drawing room with vaulted cobalt ceilings, gold millwork, and a giant ironwork chandelier. There was an afternoon tea already set at an oblong table by a central window.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind,” Esther indicated they should all sit, “I arranged for tea.”</p>
<p>Three house elves materialized from the dark corners of the room and assisted them with their seats.</p>
<p>Hermione was pleased to see them each draped in a blue sash with a gold tassel at the shoulder to match the room.</p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you, thank you.” Hermione allowed the elf to place a napkin in her lap before they vanished into the shadows as quietly as they had arrived.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but notice that the Macmillans also had large tapestries like the Fawley and Shafiq homes had in their receiving rooms and made a note to ask Ginny about it sometime in the future.</p>
<p>Once tea was poured and niceties covered, Draco was the one who launched into their investigation, “We’ve been following up on older cases of missing jewelry and wanted to ask a few questions about your missing item.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” Esther agreed.</p>
<p>“Start from the beginning. Tell us about the ring and the events leading up to it being discovered missing.”</p>
<p>“The Le’Gil Opal, as it’s known in my family, is a birthright passed from mother to eldest daughter or daughter in law, on the birthday. It’s been in the family for over two hundred years and is said to have been found along the banks of the Garron River in France by Marguerite Le’Gil in her childhood.</p>
<p>”The opal is said to have been gifted by the gods to Marguerite, who was poor, but gained extreme magical talents after finding it. She eventually attended Beauxbatons and the 1792 Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts where she met John Macmillan. When her classmates returned to France at the conclusion of the event, she stayed. The two were married and had two sons, Daniel and Alexander who went on to create Macmillan Publishing.</p>
<p>“The family split into two factions, the wizarding side and the non-wizarding side, though both became very wealthy through the publishing business and obtained titles and appointments in the years to follow. The Macmillan’s pureblood status has been traced through those nine generations and credited to the Le’Gil Opal.</p>
<p>“My Husband and I intended to start a family this year and so my mother and I began the process of transferring the opal from her tiara to a ring of my own design. We received the ring from the jeweler and placed it in storage for safe keeping until my ceremony. When the night of the ceremony arrived it was missing.”</p>
<p>“What ceremony are you referring too?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>Esther hid a smile behind her teacup and cut her eyes towards Draco before lightly clearing her throat and addressing Hermione, “It’s a ceremony to appease Mother Goddess to help with fertility. Most pureblood families have some form of ritual they follow to… help things along.”</p>
<p>Draco nearly choked and gulped audibly in a rather undignified show of surprise.</p>
<p>Hermione felt herself flush, “I see, thank so much for your candor in mixed company.”</p>
<p>Draco, now recovered, moved the conversations forward, “We will need the contact information for the jeweler who worked on the pieces and we will be on our way. Thank you so much for tea.”</p>
<p>Esther gave them the information requested and Hermione and Draco made a hasty exit back to the ministry to finish up for the day.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>In the lift back to the DoMLE, Hermione could still feel a tinge of pink on her cheeks and pressed her hands to her face.</p>
<p>An amused sniff came from Draco but he didn’t comment and Hermione was quite certain that he was smirking at her.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare make fun of me, Malfoy,” she threw at him as they exited the lift into the hallway.</p>
<p>He trailed her slightly but put his hands up in defense, “I wouldn’t dare,” but he was clearly trying very hard not to laugh.</p>
<p>She turned back towards him right in front of Magical Records and Draco had to stop abruptly to keep from plowing into her, “How was I supposed to know she was talking about -” Hermione stopped talking and looked around them to ensure no one was paying attention but found multiple pairs of surreptitious eyeballs from the biddies that worked in the Wizengamot offices trained on the two of them, “that.”</p>
<p>Draco too took notice of their audience; he shot them all a megawatt smile and a little wave that resulted in a flurry of activity of returning to work. He took Hermione by the elbow to encourage her to start moving again. Once in Hermione’s office, Draco shut the door and leaned against it with his arms crossed, “You have to admit that your reaction is amusing,” he cut her a wicked smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t look at me like that!” She rounded on him again, “You practically died on your own sip of tea.” Her embarrassment began to crack and she found herself holding back a laugh.</p>
<p>“That tea was extraordinarily strong,” Draco deflected.</p>
<p>Hermione scoffed and poked him aggressively on his crossed arms, “It was a mellow mint tea.”</p>
<p>Draco grabbed her finger playfully and pulled her a step closer, “We must have been served different teas then.”</p>
<p>Suddenly Hermione realized that she was close enough in his personal space to smell the spearmint tea on his breath and her eyes shifted from where he had a hold of her finger to his mouth and then flicked further up to his eyes.</p>
<p>Oh Mother Goddess, those eyes, with the same intensity that he had pinned her with earlier in the week from across the office, now multiplied tenfold simply by proximity alone.</p>
<p>Her own breath caught in her throat.</p>
<p>A burst of laughter from the office reminded her where they were.</p>
<p>Hermione went to step away but found herself unable to move.</p>
<p>Her left hand was caught against Draco’s chest, trapped between his heart and his right hand.</p>
<p>His left hand had snuck around and held her firmly at the small of her back.</p>
<p>A jaunty knock on the door made Hermione jump and this time when she pulled away Draco let her go. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears and sat in her desk chair. Draco took a slow audible breath through his nose, corrected his posture and opened the door.</p>
<p>Ron was standing right in the doorway with his hand posed to knock again. Ron looked at Draco’s stoicism and then at Hermione fidgeting at her desk.</p>
<p>“I’m rounding up pub-nighters,” he started, “wanted to see if you were coming” a slow shit-eating grin stretched across his face, “but by the looks of you I think a smoke is in order.”</p>
<p>Harry cringed just behind Ron and mouthed “I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>Hermione gasped in outrange and Draco’s smirk returned. He leaned slightly against the door just as a stick of wax came sailing past his head.</p>
<p>Ron ducked at the last minute and Harry, in true seeker fashion, caught it in midair.</p>
<p>Draco turned in surprise towards Hermione who was practically seething with her hands planted firmly on the desk.</p>
<p>Ron giggled, and lobbed an, “I think you can take marksmanship of her training list, mate,” in Draco’s direction.</p>
<p>Harry handed Draco the wax, “How about we leave the two of you to…wrap up.”</p>
<p>Another fit of giggles hit Ron, “Wrap up,” but was kept from making any other jokes at their expense by being dragged away by Harry.</p>
<p>Ron called back over his shoulder good naturedly, “Drinks at the Leaky if you’re interested!”</p>
<p>Draco once again shut the door. Hermione was briskly tiding her desk, shaking her head, and mumbling to herself about “emotional teaspoons.”</p>
<p>Draco cautiously walked around her desk, crouched down so that he was almost eye level, and slowly turned her chair towards him, “you want me to kick his ass?”</p>
<p>Hermione broke out into a small smile, “no, that won’t be necessary. But thank you for the offer.”</p>
<p>Draco mirrored her smile, “any time.”</p>
<p>“But he better watch out, he’s been dancing around Susan forever and payback is a bitch.”</p>
<p>“There’s the vindictive Hermione we all know and love,” Draco’s sarcasm was infectious and Hermione’s bad mood quickly evaporated, “now, I’m not too keen on going to the Leaky tonight but the Slytherins are getting together if you’re up for it?”</p>
<p>Hermione considered the offer for a moment, “sure.”</p>
<p>“All right,” Draco stood and placed the wax stick back with its kit, “We’re going to Green Bar, tonight. May I apparate over at eight to collect you?”</p>
<p>Hermione’s smile returned fully at his formality, “That would be permissible,” she teased.</p>
<p>“It’s settled then.” Draco took up Hermione’s purse, “You go home and relax and freshen up if you like,” He removed the case file from her bag, “though you look fine,” he handed the bag to her, “I’ll wrap up our notes from the interviews today,” He gently pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the door, “and will see you at eight.”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Hermione fought the overwhelming urge to go straight home as Draco had suggested and instead went to straight to Grimmauld Place to consult with Ginny.</p>
<p>“Ginny? Ginny?!” Hermione hustled through the kitchen and up the stairs, “Gin-“</p>
<p>Hermione cut her shouting short as she rounded the corner to the living room and found Ginny passed out on the couch with a quidditch magazine across her chest.</p>
<p>Ginny sat straight up “What? Who’s there? Who are we fighting?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Gin, I didn’t think you would be sleeping.”</p>
<p>“Iz-ok” Ginny replied and rubbed her eyes, “growing a human is exhausting. What’s wrong? Harry mentioned that Ron was set on another pub night, thought you would have gone.”</p>
<p>Hermione entered the living room fully and plopped down on a chair, “well, that’s the thing…”</p>
<p>Ginny perked up, “Ok, Granger, spill!”</p>
<p>“Today Draco and I were interviewing pure-blood victims of jewelry thefts and the final interview was a little unorthodox.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Well, she went on and on about this blue opal being a birthright in their family and how its passed from mother to daughter on her birthday she was talking about “the ceremony” so I asked her to clarify and she flat out said they were planning a fertility ceremony.”</p>
<p>“Ew, that’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>“So Draco choked on his tea and I got flustered so we cut the interview short and went back to the office. And I was still feeling a little flushed from the topic and Draco started to tease me.”</p>
<p>Ginny smirked, “as any red-blooded wizard who’s in love with you should.”</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Anyway, we get back to my office and we are verbally sparring back and forth and then there was this moment where our eyes connected and I swear we were about to kiss –"</p>
<p>Ginny let out a squeal.</p>
<p>“ -and then Ronald interrupted to invite us to pub night but suggested that we needed a smoke instead.”</p>
<p>Ginny burst out laughing, “some almost kiss then,” and waggled her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Any-way, I might have thrown a wax stick at Ron, that Harry caught by the way, and Harry removed him from my office. And THEN Draco asked if I wanted to join him and the Slytherins for drinks tonight at Green Bar.”</p>
<p>“A fitting name for their hang-out spot,” Ginny mused. Hermione agreed, “Indeed, but I need help picking out a dress.”</p>
<p>“Cocktail dress, for sure,” Ginny hopped up and started up the stairs to the master bedroom, “But the real question is material, silk might be nice, or velvet? Maybe not green, since that’s likely to be the color theme of the bar. Black would be good, or navy?”</p>
<p>Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs to her wardrobe, “nothing too revealing!”</p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes, “oh yes, because the surefire way to score with, arguably, the hottest bachelor in Wizarding Brittan is by dressing modestly.” She continued to flick through her dresses, “Ah! This is perfect!”</p>
<p>Hermione was handed a navy sheath of silk, “Ginny, this is a slip.”</p>
<p>“No, that is a slip dress.”</p>
<p>“It looks like lingerie,” Hermione shook her head and handed it back.</p>
<p>Ginny placed the hanger around Hermione’s neck as if she was already wearing the dress and turned back towards the wardrobe, “Yes, exactly.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wear this.”</p>
<p>Ginny turned from where she was digging through boxes of shoes, “Why not?!”</p>
<p>“One, it gives off the wrong vibe, and two it’s too much, what if I’m overdressed?"</p>
<p>“One, it gives off the exact kind of vibe you need to. You want this man don’t you? Men are visual and tactile creatures, they want things that look and feel pretty.” Ginny pulled out a pair of navy velvet stiletto sandals, “and two, it’s not too much. Can you imagine these people going anywhere other than a four or five star bar? No.”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed in defeat, “I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard.”</p>
<p>“So wear your hair and make-up natural, don’t wear any jewelry –“ Ginny paused to push some hair off of one of Hermione’s shoulders, closed one eye, and tilted her head, “Except a dangly pair of earrings – OH I have just the thing!” Ginny ran over to a vanity and pulled out a pair of gold feather earrings, “Harry says they remind him of snitch wings – his fingers will be itching to touch you all night.”</p>
<p>“This was a terrible idea, I should just text him and let him know that I’ve changed my mind.”</p>
<p>Ginny placed her hands on Hermione’s shoulders, “no, you should go home and primp yourself up and go out tonight and have a fantastic time meetings his friends.”</p>
<p>Hermione took a big deep breath, “Your right, I’m fully capable of going out and having a fun time. Thanks, Ginny.”</p>
<p>“Now, get out of here,” Ginny spun Hermione and pushed her towards the door with a smack on the butt.</p>
<p>“Ginny!” Hermione shouted with a look over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Shoo shoo!” Ginny flicked her hands to get Hermione to keep moving, “But don’t do anything TOO tarty!”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Hermione managed to get ready to Ginny’s specifications and let down her wards at 7:45 in case Draco showed up early.</p>
<p>She checked for the third time to make sure she remembered antiperspirant.</p>
<p>She triple checked all her bits to make sure nothing fell out or showed when bending, stretching, reaching, sitting, or crossing her legs.</p>
<p>She even considered taking a few drops of a calming draught but wasn’t sure how it would mix with alcohol and didn’t want to risk it.</p>
<p>Then she fretted over what to be doing when Draco arrived; should she be standing in the living room, sitting, reading a book?</p>
<p>She opted for sitting on her bed and entering the living room when she heard him arrive.</p>
<p>Which was now, if the subtle pop from her entry way was any indication, “Hermione, I’m here.”</p>
<p>Hermione took one more steadying breath and grabbed her handbag.</p>
<p>When she entered the living room, she found Draco looking at their graduation picture again but was pleased to see that they had inadvertently matched. He cut a fine figure, wearing a monochromatic navy suit, shirt and tie, “right on time.”</p>
<p>Draco turned towards her and a slow smile spread across his face as he took in her form, “you freshened up.”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled back and shrugged, “Ginny helped.”</p>
<p>He nodded once and approached her, “my compliments to the Weaslette.” Seemingly, without thought, he reached up and fingered the feather earring, “like snitches.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Needing a distraction from being under Draco’s scrutiny, Hermione changed the subject, “So, who all is going to be there tonight?”</p>
<p>Draco didn’t move away but he did check his watch and put his hands in his pockets, “Blaise and Theo, of course. Pansy, Daphne, and Tracy will be there as well.”</p>
<p>“Do they know I’m tagging along?”</p>
<p>“They do, and they are all excited to see you again. You’ll find everyone’s changed.” Draco checked his watch again, “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Hermione clicked her bag open one more time to ensure she had everything she needed, “Ready when you are.”</p>
<p>Draco held out his arm for her to grab on and then he turned his signet ring three times and the familiar pull behind her navel of a portkey took over.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>They landed in a luxuriously appointed suite but Draco set them in motion as soon as they were steady on their feet, “Welcome to the Hotel Café Royal, previously owned by David Locke, Madam Zabini’s 3rd husband and now owned by Madam Zabini herself, though she’s hands off in the management of the property. We tend to get a suite here when we go to Green Bar, makes traveling a little easier.”</p>
<p>Hermione ensured that she kept her voice low in the hallway, “how does your ring work?”</p>
<p>Draco smirked at her and pushed the down button for the lift, “Blaise places a homing device in whatever suite we are in for the evening, we each have an item that’s keyed to it.” The lift doors opened and they stepped on, “My ring has three settings, one twist takes me to the manor, two twists to my flat, three twists to wherever the device is.”</p>
<p>He held out his hand and she inspected the ring, careful not to turn it, “Is it a modified portkey or something unique that you all have come up with?”</p>
<p>“A little of both, signet rings have always been used an emergency home portkey. Time turners were created by the Nott’s and Theo had the idea that turning the ring could set you in a predetermined place by the number of turns just as a time turner would put you in a predetermined time.”</p>
<p>“Does the ministry know about it?” Hermione asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. Can you imagine the coup they would accuse us of, developing a new mode of transport, the children of the damned? The location of the homing beacon is heavily monitored by the Ministry to ensure we aren’t going anywhere untoward or attempting to break into the Ministry or Azkaban. It will eventually be used for the DoMLE once Theo figures out how to add an innumerable amount of people to it. Right now we are limited to six.”</p>
<p>The lift opened up into the lobby of Hotel Café Royal and Draco once again offered his arm, which she took, and led her through to Green Bar.</p>
<p>Green Bar was an intimate space with green mirrored tile walls, a rounded galvanized bar, and low green marble top tables. There was classic jazz playing over the din of the patrons and the bar tender waved a hello to Draco as they passed by. For a hotel bar, it was surprisingly busy, and they had to shift so that Draco led her through the crowd by the hand.</p>
<p>In the far corner, past the bend in the bar, was a secluded alcove where the Slytherins had set up camp for the evening. As they approached Hermione could see the group’s attention land on them. Theo first, who thumped his fist against Blaise’s shoulder and nodded their direction. The ladies followed with turned heads.</p>
<p>Draco paused at the entrance of the alcove, “Everyone, this is Hermione. Hermione, I think you probably remember but I’ll introduce all the same: Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, and Tracy.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded at each one in turn from right to left. Blaise had dark skin and hair that was cropped close, he was dressed monochromatic, like Draco, but in black. Theo had shaggy hair and was wearing a contrasting shirt and tie combination. The ladies, she was relieved to see, were just as dressed up as she was, Pansy in a tight fuchsia number that would have been a lovely work dress had it not been for the ample amount of bosom falling out of it, Daphne was in a scarfy mint green number that set off her tan skin and bright blond hair, and Tracy rounded out the group with a lacy cream two piece and wavy medium blond hair that hinted at a boho lifestyle.</p>
<p>Draco shifted them through the two small tables and settled them snuggly in the center of the booth, tapping signet rings with the gentleman as he went.</p>
<p>Pansy spoke up first, “Hermione, we’d like to officially welcome you to our monthly Snake’s Night Out. We’d also like to extend a formal apology for everything from before. Hate is infectious and will rot the best of people from the inside out and slowly eat up all those around them. It took years, and a war, but we were finally able to shake free of our parent’s ideologies, and some of our parents have come a long way as well. We know an apology doesn’t make up for anything or bring anyone back, but we do hope it allows for a fresh start.”</p>
<p>A tray of drinks was deposited down on their table, gin and tonics based on the shape of the glasses, heavily striped with lime zest. Draco reached for the first one and handed it to Hermione, everyone reached for their own right after.</p>
<p>Hermione raised her glass, “Thank you for the apology, to new beginnings.”</p>
<p>A chorus of “New Beginnings” followed and they drank.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>